Heroes of Olympus, The Son of Neptune
by ciaomeansbye
Summary: Three children are found at a small school in San Fransisco, later sent to a place as there kind, where they soon become discovered. Follow as they treck across the US. Percy Jackson, Heather Richards, and Matthew Harrison. One word to say, Expedition.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on here...**

**_Disclaimer- hey mr. Ricky can I own this,_  
><em>Mr. Ricky- no ma'am it is mine, and y'all can't take it<em>  
><em>Me- why and ma'am, I ma'am? Wats up with the west<em>  
><em>Mr. Ricky- fine...kid... But me ain't lettin ya<em>  
><em>Me- blackbeard alert! And why not<em>  
><em>Mr. Ricky- look kiddo, but I ain't lettin ya have it<em>  
><em>So you see me don't own it, oh blackbeards rubbin of on meh<em>,**

**please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Matthew Harrison  
>I sat in boredom as my science teacher, Mrs. McCabe rambled off on her favorite study of evolution. I was imagining about me and this arch-nemesis I had named Dan Avery. While I got deeper into my imagination my mind seemed to wander more off and the annoying sound of Mrs. McCabe being drowned out by a new sound that entered my mind.<br>Immediately my mind and vision seemed to see a new item cross my mind, two boys around 16 or 17 wielding swords and fighting each other in a huge arena with only one opening, behind the fighters. I remember learning about this in stupid history. I was confused by this sight. It felt like I was actually there in person and was not even part of my third period science class. When I realized this I wondered if I really was there. I then thought about the bell that was supposed to signify the time to go to break and than history class. When I realized the bell was not going to ring, I than got really frightened because I was not even in my science class but in-front of two boys and my arch-nemesis was one of them fighting each other.  
>When spontaneously my arch-nemesis saw me and shouted my name. He had an angered look upon his face. I got frightened by this and tried to see where I was to know if I could run from Dan but noticed I was not familiar to my surroundings at all. Dan began to run upwards me with the other fighter following him. Dan motioned to the other boy to wait, and than my arch-nemesis approached me. This boy did not like this and than hit him with a big strike with his sword and then he nodded to me to get ready then left. Dan started cursing at the other boy whoever he was in Latin than he got up with a welt upon his head. For some reason I understood what he was saying. Dan then walked over to me with an evil grin sprawled across his face.<br>Immediately, I was shocked by this move and couldn't think of anything I could do to this guy that hated me a lot. A wave of fright came over me and I got a little bit scared of the item in his hand.  
>Dan just gave my a wicked smile an said," So the hero has come to me!"He then cackled and continued, " So the hero has come, come and we will duel!"<br>I did not to look this and the feeling so i answered," surely I will but with what and who do you think you are Dan to just go up to people and start by asking to duel?"  
>"Indeed why would I, well that is an exception for you for you are my arch-nemesis." he continued."But why would I, because you are in one of the oldest civilizations that will rise and destroy your race and want to see you hero dead in front of me and we should now duel!"<br>I then realized that there was a sword that appeared right next to me with a bloody red glow and I grabbed it. I then got ready and then Dan charged me and I only enough to block that move. Dan started to chuckle but I cut him off with a strike that led me into a soft spot. He winced when I touched him with my sword, but I tried not to show mercy for he did not show me mercy. I continued to fight from technics that I did not even know I know. I thought this must be from my instincts. I than did this twist type of move which than hit him in the head hard and he feel but came back up even more angry. Immediately I felt much better for getting him and continued and thought what more powers I had that I could and so how much my power would restrain me, but just when I thought i was winning this duel Dan hit me and knocked me to the floor. This gave me so much pain I cried out.  
>Next thing I knew was that I blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this...<strong>

**If you want to get ahead, then, go on my profile and click a hyperlink, you will know. Thank you for reading!**

**COMMENT!**

** press the magic button!**

**he he**

**~ace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer- *sigh* i still dont own this. Mr. Ricky still took this. _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _is not mine**

**Well...enjoy! **

**To get ahead, you still could go on my account and comment. **

**And more character ART! YAH!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Matthew Harrison

Next thing I knew was that I was In the white nurse's office or infirmary. There was a curtain on my left side obstructing me from seeing what was on that side. I wondered then how I got there. I then realized that there was a young boy next to me that seemed to be awake also. He looked around 16 or 17 of course. He had black hair and sea green eyes. I seemed to see him a lot of him in most of my classes.

The boy then noticed that I was looking at him and said," What are you looking at?" I than realized that he was the boy fighting the other dude in my dream or daydream. He seemed to be very confused on where we were. than he asked," who are you? Wait, who am I? Where am I?" I was surprised he didn't know who he was, where he was, and who i was. I was like the clown in this whole entire school.

I started to laugh because you don't see a boy like this that often. He than glared at me and than took a pen out of his pocket. It was one of those pens that are like 30 cents at a school store. The next thing that happened was that he took off the cap and next thing you know he was holding a sword that was 3 ft long in his hand. I yelped when he showed it to me. This boy than grinned. He pretended to jab it at me.

I asked," Who are you? What's your name?" I didnt know this boy even though he was in most of my periods.

He answered,"All I know is that my name is Perseus Jackson or Percy and that I have no memories.

Immediately he said, that a girl about the same age with blonde hair and gray eyes with a purple shirt with jeans with a knife threatening to kill us asked Percy," What have done to him! Where is he? Where's Jason? what are your names!"

Percy than said," my name is Percy and I have no memories other than my name and this is... Is..."

While he stuttered, I interrupted," Matthew Harrison and who's Jason and what are you taking about."

"I'm Reyna Limerna, and I am a daughter of Minerva if you know anything about the Roman Mythology."

Percy than said," Don't you mean Athena and Greek Mythology? And you're a demigod?"

Reyna was surprised he new so much and answered," You are somewhat true but the Greeks are now dead and we don't want to use that weak term but yes I am a demigod."

Percy looked unsure of this but after that his face into great pain and he yelped and fell back on the bed he sat on. We immediately rushed up to him and checked to see if he was okay but all Reyna said was that she too did not know what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>The END! Please review! I need reviews!<strong>

**Thank you!**

**~ace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ does not belong to ace**

**read on!**

**Frank Zhang, Reyna, and Octavian**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 of SoN<p>

Percy pov

I wake up all of a sudden feeling horrible. I was in a white room where a curtain was pulled over a section of my bed. I and realized I was wearing a orange shirt and jeans. I shrugged and felt all my limbs Hurting and a lot! When I woke up I saw this boy next to me and he was staring at me so I was wondering why so I just yelled at him. While we began talking I showed him my sword, anaklusmos, also known as riptide. I then realized he was the boy from my dream before I came to this infirmary.

We then continued talking until this girl Reyna came asking for this dude Jason. She also carried a dagger in her hand and threatened me. I answered trying to be nice even though I wanted to bash this girls head to the wall.

When she started talking about who her mom was and said it was Minerva I thought she meant Athena but she insisted on the roman mythology and I didn't like it that much but continued. One problem was that after I got confused I realized that the girl in front of me looked like someone I knew and this was very weird because I had no memory. I then saw a picture of a girl screaming my name with the exact same features as Reyna. I then got a searing pain behind my eyes that was very intense and I feel on the bed.

After a few moments, I opened my eyes to see Matthew and Reyna in front of me with a worried expression sprawled across their faces.

"Are you okay," says Reyna

"what just happened, we were so worried when you started to fall back on the bed with a scrunched up face." Matthew continues.

"well I, saw someone that looked really like you," I answered.

"Hi, did I miss anything."says a brown-haired girl with a pink tank top on who came into the room. She immediately shrieked when she saw my sword and Reyna' s dagger. Matthew started to laugh hysterically. Reyna and I just looked at Matthew.

"what's so funny! You're carrying weapons and then you laugh! Why are you carrying weapons Percy and Reyna," the girl continues.

"why are you so afraid, Heather! There just weapons, and I just got one I think. Hm. Guess not"says Matthew

" well Matthew I had to watch Percy and then next thing you know he's... He's... Carrying a sword or something. I was in history with him when we had to learn about Cleopatra and he passes out next thing and I had to carry him here."

" I'm surprised my mist worked," Reyna mutters under her breath so I could only hear her.

"I passed out in science, okay? I was sooo bored." matthew grumbles.

"you passed out in your dream also." I say

" soo that was real" matthew muses.

" how did you fight like that! I bet his dad is Ares." I say

" you mean Mars?" says Reyna with a raised eyebrow. "how do you know so much?"

" I don't know it just came to my mind"I said"

"hey Percy, why was Dan fighting you and me."Matthew questions.

" that was a dream for me, and I think we were in the roman coliseum but that boy was just a person I thought I remembered, wait he looked like someone I knew."

" weird, anyway Percy I have a question, we have almost every class together and next thing you know, I pass out and you don't remember anything and seem to know a lot about the gods, how?" "one more, where did the sword that I had come from?" Matthew then took a deep breath.

" well I don't remember anything other than the gods and my name and that dream, oh and that sword, I was behind you when you were fighting so I threw my sword to you so you could use it."

"thanks."Matthew groaned.

"well that was interesting, and I don't know what you're talking about."heather says

" I think shes a demigod or half-blood." i said

" I agree, but Percy where did learn about that? Never mind we'll find out later."said Reyna

" what the is a demigod, and why are you talking about Harry Potter?"

At that point Reyna and stared at each other and started laughing. " Harry potter" I laughed( Reyna and I continue to laugh)

" well I've got to get you to the camp." Reyna says with the laugh wearing off.

" what camp?" Matthew says.

" yeah, all I'm here for is to watch you guys or just Percy and Matthew." heather says

" well you're coming to camp, and this camp is called camp Demi"Reyna says

" you mean like where Demi lovato lives?"Heather questions

" ha ha! No!" it's the only place safe for demigods."

" that's not right." I say

" what are talking about?"

" nevermind"I say even though I was unsure of that," where are we anyway?"

" we're in Frisco." heather answers

" what? I'm not supposed to be here!" I then realize.  
>"What why not?" Reyna and Matthew said at the same time with questioning look. Heather gives me the same look.<p>

"I don't know all I know is that I'm not supposed to be here." I said knowing that what I said had to be part of my past.

End of chp 3

* * *

><p><strong>Two Chapters be happy...PRESS IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT! c'mon! please review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you! Annabeth124! This chapter is dedicated to you for reviewing! Thank you! This part of my story aren't that good, but it will get better once it gets to the higher chapters. I started this in April. The first 10 chapters are in first person but will change. Thank you Annabeth124!**

**Disclaimer- The **_Son of Neptune or Percy Jackson Characters do not belong to me _** Only a few characters belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Percy pov

So even though I felt like I shouldn't be here I still followed. We went into the school parking lot to see a boy leaning against a tree eating an apple.

"Hey, Bobby! Yo! We need to get to Camp before monsters will come find us," Reyna shouts

" Hey, who are these, demigods"Bobby says

" oh! This is Percy Jackson, Matthew Harrison, and Heather... What's you're last name?"

" oh! I'm Heather Richards."Heather says

" and this is Bobby Fendrick." Reyna continues

" nice to meet you, demigods"" I'm as said Bobby Fendrick, son of Vulcan."Bobby states.

" you mean, hephaestus, the god of fire, etc?" I say without me noticing.

" yes, and can you say the gods in the roman form because the Greek form is very weak." reyna groans

" sure, whatever." i say sullenly

" well so who's my mom. My dad said he died when she died on an airplane trip which crashed into the ocean and was not found but I don't believe him," heather says cheerfully.

" are you good at planting flowers?" Bobby asks

" how about, geometry ?" Matthew says eyeing Reyna.

" do you like makeup?"Reyna asks trying not to laugh

" how about agriculture," I ask

" I'm horrible in geometry, I hate makeup to the bone, and flowers I kill every flower in reach, agriculture? Don't even ask me." heather answers

"Well, Athe-Minerva, De-Ceres, Aph-Venus, and Per-Proserpina are all crossed out, well we'll find out when we get to whatever place,"I state

" yes let's find out later, and we should get inside the car,"Bobby says

" yes, we should." Reyna says

"Why do I have to follow you?"heather says grumbling

" Because we're you're only hope,"Bobby answers

"come on!"reyna says" the monsters may come soon."

We than walked up to a car and started to get in.

"Who wants to drive,"Bobby asks

"oh, oh me!" heather than squeals

" how old are you?"reyna asks

"fifteen," she than Says sullenly

"I'm also 15! So I can't drive?" Matthew whines

" no!" Bobby demands

" hey, how old are you?" reyna asks me

" um... I don't know," I answer stupidly  
>" I think you're at least sixteen, youre driving,"reyna says<p>

"why? Aren't you guys sixteen?" I whine

" well because you have to and you don't want me to drive and Reyna has to look at where we're going,"Bobby answers, I groan and get into shotgun.

" okay, I'll show you where to go, and you listen, okay?" reyna states

"m'kay!" I just say

" okay let's gooo!" Bobby shouts

"watch for mt. Tam," I say. Immediately I say that I realize that Bobbys and Reynas faces have dropped butthe don't day a thing. I try not to question there stressed faces.

"Look! It's the Golden Gate Bridge."heather exclaims

" yes, hey Bobby do you see caltomet tunnel?"Reyna says

" not yet,"Bobby answers

"Watch out! It's a, wait it's Dan! I think!"Matthew shouts

"Reyna! You jinxed it!" I shout angry

" sorry!" we climbed out of the car hiding it behind a willow tree and approached him or whoever it was.

"you think you could have escaped me?"i took my pen and uncapped it and got ready.I realized this was Dan or whoever that guy was in my dream.

" you think you're little petty little toothpick could hurt me?"Dan said"I am the son of Vulcan! I have fought Hercules,"

"your... Your... Cacus, the fire-breathing giant!"reyna said after some thought.

" yes, I am Cacus, I stole the cattle from Hercules."

"Hercules beat you with his club for his tenth labor."

" But I was smart enough to hid it, an he would not have found them if the cattle did not make a noise."

"He was smart enough to find you, and kill you."Bobby shouts

" oh, hello brother, do you really think that the gods have helped us, and here I am once again, join my mistress, she rises."

" no, stop Bobby, he's tricking you!"Heather shouts.

" stop! Don't listen to her, I will kill you all, for I do breath-fire."at that moment the giant then began To grow in size until he was about 10 ft tall. He than grinned at us with yellow teeth and blew fire.

I just had enough time roll away before he could have burned me and the others did the same. I tried to get everyones attention and then when I got their attention I shouted,  
>"STRATEGY MESOPOTAMIA"<p>

Matthew and Heather just give me a questioning look and a mouthed to them to separate an fight.

Reyna, Matthew, and I ran in to attack.

" For the gods!" I shouted and the others shouted the same battle cry.

While we got there I asked Reyna if she had spare weapons.

"I have some more,"she then handed a collapsable spear to Matthew and tossed a sheathed dagger to Heather.

I fought with moves that I never knew an I just let my instincts kick in dodging the fire everytime Cacus blew. I hated the fire, I thought if I would be able to stop the fires. I felt a tug In my gut and then right when Cacus was about to blow, water gushed by from the beach we were near and hit him in the mouth and hit him with such force he fell back. That drained my energy horribly but I jabbed my sword in his foot. Golden ichor pored out of the wound. Right when that happened, heather shouted something and then the earth opened up and Cacus fell through.

We were all breathing hard and Reyna got a scratch across her check and Matthew had a cut on his arm. I seemed to be the only one without any injuries. Everyone seemed to be looking at Heather on how she opened up the earth.

I then got really tired and then next you know, I blacked out once again.

End of chp 4

* * *

><p><strong>Please can I have more comments, or I may stop soon, please! THERE'S A BUTTON! *gasp*<strong>

**~ac**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5...thank you for the alerts**

**Disclaimer-**_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Do I look like a person with kids? NO!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Percy Jackson  
>Here I am, once again in the infirmary. I wondered how I got here because this was a different infirmary than the other one I was in. This infirmary also has a white curtain, but here the wall was brown and had people with broken arms and everything else. I also heard people taking about that dude Jason Reyna was taking about. While I was thinking, Reyna came in looking weary.<p>

"hey, are you feelin' any better?"

"yeah, other than my head feeling like it's on fire." I groaned.

"well, yeah, heather blacked out after you did, but she's fine now,"reyna said.

"where is she?" I asked.

"she's taking a tour of the camp with Matthew and Bobby, they should be back soon," reyna said.

"This camp is awesome with all it's machinery!"matthew shouted while coming through the door with heather and Bobby behind.

"what? How do you like all of this!"heather scowled.

" camp? We're here already?"I said.

"yeah, we had to lug you all the way here and brought you to the infirmary," Bobby said.

" Hey heather, I have a question," I said

" yes," heather said

" well, how did you open up the earth, it's like you were a daughter of Ha-Pluto."I said

" I don't know."

" are you sure it's you're mom?"reyna asked

"I'm positive, my dads a full blooded mortal," Heather said

"well we should tell that to Lupa during dinner. Right now I'll show Percy the camp and Bobby you will bring Matthew and Heather to whatever your cabin is doing right now other than the armory," Reyna commanded

After Bobby, Heather, and Matthew left to the climbing wall, Reyna and I walked outside and Reyna showed me Camp Demi.

" hey, Reyna, when I was in the infirmary a lot of people talked about this dude Jason, who is he?" I asked. Immediately I said that, Reyna's face darkened. "Did I say something?"

"well, um... Jason is... was the greatest fighter in the camp. He did many things into saving it. Oh Hey look! It's Hazel." we than saw a group of kids that were playing volleyball. Hazel was watching them play making little things happen around the players, like the ball moving away.

"Hey, Hazel, this is Percy. Is it okay if you watch him and finish the tour of the camp for me, I have to teach sword fighting."

"Oh hi, I'm Hazel Kelly daughter of Trivia," said Hazel. She had red hair with green eyes and looked like a girl that was always happy. She reminded me of someone but I didnt know who exactly.

"Hi," I said

" you must be the boy who was unconscious when brought here." Hazel mused

"Cool, whats up with Reyna?" I asked.

" oh she's been like this for like three days after um Jason disappeared."

"Well, she was laughing earlier," I said

"I have a feeling that she's being very suspicious of you."

"what? Why?"

" well, Jason disappears three days before and then you appear three days after with no memories, wouldn't you be suspicious," Hazel speculates

" well, would I?"I muttered.

" We'll talk about it later, I have to finish the tour for Reyna."

"Um, okay."

" that's the climbing wall, the lake, that's the creek, that's the armory, that's the..." she continued to show me the place. As she droned on an on about the place, I realized that this place looked like somewhere I knew.

" okay, that's it, and we play capture the flag on Friday's. We should go see Lupa now."

"okay," I then say.

"when you see her, never ever show fear, she does not show mercy, good luck,"Hazel said

We then went into the forest and walked about 5 minutes until we came upon a little hut in the middle of nowhere for me. There was a little cave next to the hut.

We then approached the hut where there were wolves roaming around. We went inside to find a room filled with spoils of war. We then went a little deeper and found another room where there was a wolf that was bigger than all wolves.

I turned to look at Hazel but realized that she was kneeling to the wolf so I kneeled too. When I looked up I realized that the wolf was now looking at me.

_Welcome Perseus Jackson_

"She can talk," I said stunned

"Don't be rude," Hazel whispers to me.

_Of course, Perseus I can talk, How did you come to my presence._ Lupa spoke.

It seemed to me that she didnt even move her lips but speak through my mind.

_Hazel, you may join the Trivia cabin._

"yes, Lupa. She bowed before she left.

_Do you know where you are, Perseus?_ Something about her voice changes

"Um, that this is Camp Demi?"I just answer stupidly

_Do you know where you are from?_

"Um no, but I know that I don't belong here and deja vu."

_This is not good, not good, what has Juno done._

" what? What are you talking about"

_you were just speaking Greek and everyone here speaks Latin._

"what?" I said after switching back to English.

_Juno has done a very dangerous gamble to doing this._

"Juno do you mean Hera?"

_Try not to talk about the Greek gods to the others and don't show you're shirt to anyone_

"What? What about my shirt!" I looked down and realized, for it said Camp Half-Blood in Greek

_ There is a shirt for you in the first room by the window, and you will be staying in the Mercury Cabin. I'll see you at dinner._

She then left to another room behind the first. I then went into the first room which I had named "the room of mementos". I found a purple shirt by the window seal. I pulled it over my other shirt and i then walked out.

End of chp 5

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this and do review...I feel horrible with just one review. Please review and OOHHHHH! VIRTURE COOKIE! YUMMY!<strong>

**PRESS THE MAGIC BUTTON!  
>PRESS IT! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Okay! Thank you all for reading this!**

**Thank you **

**Fujiwara Ryuu and Mousa1991 for adding this to favorites. And thanks Fujiwara Ryuu for reviewing!**

**Fujiwara Ryuu- I'm sorry about that...ill correct that part**

**Thank you all for reading this! I have been writing more chapters and again I say, if you want to get ahead, just go to my profile.**

**School bothers this sometimes...*sigh* I think I need a beta, I still have not got that part all dealed out with.**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own The Heroes of Olympus _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Heather Richards

We walked into the dining pavilion where you could see the night sky. It was made entirely of marble stone with many different tables with the

name of the gods in Latin on top. Matthew and I walked in with the Mercury Cabin to the table to see that Percy was already there. He seemed to

have already gotten his food which was surprisingly blue. I guess he probably asked for it or he was probably playing around with magic. When we

got to the table we asked him what he did.

"Oh, um... Reyna showed me some of the camp and then Hazel, a daughter of He-Trivia finished it off and then here i am." Percy said

He seemed to be hiding something from me, because he couldn't have looked around the camp in 3 hours. I didn't question him about it. When

all the cabins had seated, a gray wolf much bigger than any seen came in. Before she said anything she looked at Percy and nodded with her wolf

head and then began.

_Welcome demigods, as you can see we have three new demigods brought in by Reyna and Bobby. _

Matthew and I then stood up following Percy's lead. I did a little wave because I'm usually shy.

"did they find Jason?" shouted a kid in the Apollo table.

Bobby then stood up with Reyna and took a deep breath,"Well, not really but of course we did find the 3 new demigods."

Reyna looked a bit agitated and gave a wary glance at Percy and then they sat back done. Whats up with looks to Percy.

_To you demigods i am Lupa and welcome to Camp Demi. To the Gods._

I started to dig in but Percy nughed me and said that we have to sacrifice food to the gods, after he said that his face got scrunched up and he

probably wondered how he knew that. I sacrificed a big, fat, and juicy piece of meat to my mom asking her who she was and to tell me. After I

sat down, ate for like 5 minutes, I heard some gasps and groans. I then realized that Percy was looking above Matthew's head. I looked myself

and gasped also. There above his head was a feading picture of a glowing red boar.

"Are-" Percy began to say and then he glanced at Lupa who was glaring at him and then he tried to correct himself," You were just claimed

by...Mars," he tried to look happy and said,"I got my guess right! Reyna you owe me $10!"

"Dangit! Here!" Reyna grumbled and pulled a crumbled up $10 out of her pocket. I ask and he gets it. hm!

"What? My dads not a planet." Matthew tried to explain.

"Dumbo! Youre dads not a planet! Youre dads the god of war and agriculture!" Shouted a boy wearing gold armor called Dakota Limberg.

"How...how would you know?" Matthew shouted

"Well, stupid, he's my dad too!" Dakota shouted back.

"Hmf!" Matthew tried to reason or pout and sat back down

_well you will be moving into the mars cabin after. We will now go to the campfire and those who dont want to this is an important campfire._

Everyone then huffed and we all left.

When i got to campfire, i wanted to go sit next to Percy because he probably was the only one i knew, dont include Matthew.

When we got to the campfire i realized there were at least 500 campers in this whole camp.

Some kids were passing out marshmallows, while others were just getting on the stone steps. I ended up getting to sit with Percy also for some

reason. Lupa then walked up and then the whole amphitheater got quiet.

_Do any of you know why this is an important campfire?_

no one raised their hands even for jokes. Dang this camp is strict

_I guess none of you know, well as i said, during dinner, three demigods arrived. They were all in one school, Reyna was told to find someone _

_unknown, for what she suspects is that Percy Jackson, one of the demigods is the unknown because he did not remember anything when he _

_woke up, his memory seemed to be erased by someone or more specifically a god._

"what?" shouted a kid in the Victoria section. Lupa glared at him and then continued.

_Also, when they came they were way past of age and they found our old friend Cacus._

There were a lot of gasps.

_Also what Reyna told me was that Heather Richards, another demigod found, opened up the earth and swallowed up Cacus after Percy and the _

_others beat him up._

Even more gasps

"Then, that means shes a daughter of Pluto," said a daughter of Fortuna.

" THis is not true to day. She said that her fathers a full blooded mortal." Reyna corrected

_Tis true. For she is not a daughter of Pluto. But i have my suspicions._

All of a sudden magic began to swirl around me and left me with a confused look when it was gone and a picture of a paw of a paw in the sky.

"a daughter of Trivia, how could that be?" muttered Linda Grenise from the Ceres cabin

_My suspicions have just been confirmed, all hail, Heather Richards, daughter of Trivia, goddess of magic._

"No wonder she was able to open up the earth and black out. That type of magic could kill someone. Shes a really powerful one." Bobby said.

"Well that still does not make sense but I'll go with it," Matthew spoke.

"Well, what about the great prophecy, is it now starting?" said Sam Garpen from the Bacchus side

"What? Why would you ask that!" said Leah from the Mars area

"But is it true, Lupa?" Sam continued

_Do not ask me, for it is form the oracle we would find out._

"Im here Lupa and to you new demigods, i am Elizabeth Hennington and Im a mortal of course, i am the oracle of Camp Demi," said a blonde

haired girl with blue eyes who stood up in the back row next to the Apollo kids.

"So is it true that it has began, Lizzie?" said Carrie from the Somnos sitting area.

"Well, I dont want to say this, but of course it has started," Lizzie or Elizabeth said. Im gonna call her Lizzie because she looks more like a Lizzie

The whole entire place turned into pandamonium. There were many whats? Hows? and gasps from the campfire.

"also for the newcomers this is the second great prophecy:

'seven half-bloods shall answere the call,

to storm or fire the world must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bared arms to the doors of death,"'Lizzie concluded in Latin.**(AN-I dont know fricking latin)**

When she finished there was silence. I then looked at Percy who looked agitated. Percy then stood up and everyone looked at him.

"Yes Percy?" Lizzie asked

"What on earth were you just saying?" Percy said

"You dont understand what Lizzie was saying?" I said while everyone else gave him blank looks.

"um...no. can you just repeat it? In English?" Percy said even more agitated. Lupa eyed Percy and Percy just lowered his head.

"Okay? Um...

'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

to storm or fire the world must fall,

An oath..." Lizzie said

"Wait!" Percy interrupted

"Now, What!" Leah said annoyed

"I know that prophecy!

'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bare arms to the doors of death."' Percy concluded** (AN- IM TIRED OF WRITING THAT PROPHECY NOW!)**

"What? Its either that you heard us earlier and was playing with us earlier and was playing with us or you just know it," said Claudia Renisson

from Victoria sitting area.

_Children he does not understand Latin at all but he remembers it from somewhere._

"I thought he was just a loner with the other two...Kids!" Said a mad boy from the Mars Cabin.

"Be quiet, David!" HE just came here with no memories!" Reyna scolded

"But how?" Said a brown haired girl with green eyes called Gwen Venion from the Apollo cabin. " Its either he found out from a camper or... or

there's another camp for demigods out there."

Everyone gasped and then looked at Lupa. Lupa however became very quiet, swishing her tail nervously. She was not responding to the glares.

_We must talk about this another night it is getting past curfew. Whose who got claimed tonight will be brought into your new cabin by the camp_

_ leaders. Percy? Can I talk to you after campfire?_

"Yes, Lupa."Percy answered

I thought maybe it was going to be a on what was said today.

_Also you three will be tested tomorrow in the arena and will be put into the correct Legion. Also those claimed will also get their marks tomorrow._

I looked around for what she meant and realized on everyone there was a tattoo looking thing on their forearm. I wondered how that would feel.

_For now campfire is over and there will be a council meeting tomorrow and capture the flag._

There were some weak yippees in the crowd.

_You are all dismissed and don't not go out of your cabins past curfew. Come along Percy._

I looked at Percy with a worried glance until Hazel Kelly the cabin leader of Trivia came to get me.

"He'll be fine, I promise, he'll be fine, come along." Hazel said reasuringly

I took one last glance at Percy and then turned around and let the cabin leader lead me away to my new home.

End of chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading that!<strong>

**And now I ask for you guys to please review! I am going to give one more chapter! Please review! please do! At least two will **

**work! Thank you!**

**and all thanks from**

**~ac**

**Percy-*gasp* there's a magic button!**

**Me- *raises eyebrow***

**Percy- WHAT!**

**Me- then press it!**

**Percy- Why me!**

**Me- because I said so!**

**Percy- No!**

**Me-Your a baby...**

**Percy- I AM NOT!**

**Me- go on then**

**Percy- *GRR!***

**~ac**

**MAGIC BUTTON!**

**Magic button!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own the Heroes of Olympus_

* * *

><p>Heather Richards<p>

I woke all of a sudden in a purple room filled with bunk beds and other people snoring. I realized it was 6:30 am in the morning. I was on

the bottom bunk in the middle of them all. I groaned and looked up.

I realized that Hazel was also awake so I went up to her.

"Hey did you have a good sleep?" Hazel asked.

"hm? I guess, I'm just wondering what was soo important to Lupa to talk to Percy last night." I answered truthfully.

"Didn't I tell you he'll be fine, I brought him to Lupa before dinner also."

"Well I'm just worried how he could have lost memories. I was with him in school for like 3 months. Since the beginning of the school year."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you talking about! I've known him for like almost half a year!" I answered shocked

"Well I thought maybe it could just be the mist, did you know about the mist on how you could effect the minds of mortals and demigods, butmostly mortals," Hazel reasoned.

"What? Missed?" I said

"no, mist, M-I-S-T" Hazel spelled out.**(AN- yes it is like the lost hero here)**

"oh," i said

"So do you know his mom or dad?" Hazel tested

"um...I thought he told me! where? I thought he told me," I said racking my brain.

"Well there you go it's probably a god who did it because we can't just take peoples memories away, you'll see him later and I did promise he'll

befine. Also I got to get ready, today, your getting tested to be in a legion," Hazel said.

"great, I'll bet you I won't make it that far, i wonder how Matthew is actually," I rambled off

"um... I think he'll be fine," she answered. "okay, okay, everyone up, up, and up or I'll set your beds on fire! You should go change, oh I forget

here is your new shirt,"

"thanks but wasn't that too harsh?" I said

"ah, that's the only way to get them out of bed, common your first to fight," she said

"just great, just great," I muttered to myself

"hi I'm Anna Jenson," said a girl about 15

"hey," at least some people were welcoming

"well good luck, we always train for breakfast and actually your being tested for breakfast," Anna cheered

"thanks," I said after putting my new purple shirt on.

"common, we don't want to be late it's going to be cool to watch them do their test and fail," said a boy Jacob in the boys side

"Dont mind them, they're idiots and it is your test, we have to go it's going to start in like fifteen minutes," Hazel came

When we got to the arena it was already filled with people. The arena itself looked just like the coliseum in Rome. I saw Percy and Matthew in an

opening getting ready and chatting. I left the trivia sitting area and went up to them.

"Hey how was your sleep?" i asked sneaking up behind Matthew.

"Holy fricken, Heather! Whyd you do that!" Matthew jumped

Percy laughed,"Nice Richards." my heart jumped when he said my last name. "Well your first, better suit up on armor, there's some over there

I'll try to help you with sizes."

I realized he was only wearing a breast plate and that's all while Matthew wore the whole enchilada.

"here, I think that'll fit,". Percy told me." you'll also need a weapon. Reyna will help you shes back there." he said pointing to a room behind this

with a lot of weapons covering the walls the floor, everywhere, from gladius's to bow and arrow and some guns too.

"thanks," I walked up to Reyna and asked,"what can I use?"

"Hm depends on you," Reyna said."Do you like swords, or do you like daggers, bow and arrow, or,..."

"whats that considered as," I asked pointing at a blade tucked in the back.

"oh that, it's a 16in dagger, I think it's like the one I gave you... Yesterday," Reyna answered

"Can I use it?" I asked

"Sure, why not, just be careful," Reyna said

"thanks. "

"you fight well and you could use your magic to fight, good luck and you'll need it," Reyna said trying to lift my feelings.

"thanks again," I said

"Today we have three fighters, doing their test today, first we have Heather Richards daughter of trivia. She will be fighting Kessa( key-sah)

Simion daughter of Victoria. Good luck, Heather!" said Chase Liborn from the Mercury cabin.

I walked out of the room to the middle of arena to see me face to face with the daughter of Victoria. Kessa had black hair with brown eyes which

bored right into my heart trying to pull my worst nightmares. I tried to ignore her starring and took a few deep breaths.

"you must be ready, cause im about to crush you like a bug." Kessa said trying to sound brave even after the story of me opening the ground.

"you better be ready because your about to cry for mama!" I shouted back and then I hit her with a big strike and started to fight. She saw me

and tried to stop my hit but I hit her with my knife in her arm, but it rebounded because of the armor but of course the impact hurt. We kept on

fighting like this until we got more tired with scratches an cuts on me.

"do you give up, RICHARDS?" she laughed

"oh, Don't even think about it!" and then I made an invisible hand hit her hard which pushed her to the ground. She tried to get up but I ready

had my knife in sword point or in my case dagger point.

The crowd cheered and I knew I tried my hardest.

_Good job heather, you will now be placed in Legion 7 with Crystal Samuels from the Apollo cabin._  
>Everyone then cheered and then was quieted down by Chase who was tapping the mic.<p>

"Good job Heather! Next to fight would be Matthew Harrison son of mars. Who will be fighting, not a person but two hellhounds and one venti.

Another good luck to you too!"

While I sat back down in the trivia area, Matthew walked out ready for his fight. Then Lizzie walked out with a regular mortal sword in her hand

she walked up to a few boxes that were rattling. Lizzie then carefully climbed up into the boxes uneasily and tried to hid from the monsters. She

grabbed the sword and hit all the locks and out came 3 horrible monsters.

The venti horse hissed at Matthew and then charged. Matthew with the spear which he asked Reyna if he could keep charged into battle.

Matthew first hit the venti but the blade just went right through him like mist. I saw matthew look confused but he gained his confidence once

again and started to run away from him like he was scared. I was about to shout 'why are you running away but I realized that was part of his

plan.

I saw him hiding behind the boxes while he waited for the horse to come to him. The horse then approached. Matthew then sneaked up behind

the venti then hit him surprising the venti leaving golden dust in front of him. The crowd began to cheer but Chase tapped his mic to be quiet.

Matthew then began to lunge at the hellhounds and started to fight like a maniac. He hit one hellhound with the but of his spear and that

hellhound fell to the floor. While it hit the floor Matthew dodged the other hellhound's paw and jammed his spear into the fallen hellhound's chest

leaving more dust in it's place.

Matthew than got his spear ready and just stood there. I was like What? The hellhound then charged at Matthew and then at the last minute

Matthew raised his spear and the next thing you knew Matthew was the last standing with golden dust all over him and on the floor.

Everyone cheered.

_Well that was very good, Matthew, you will now be placed into Legion 4. You have shown us what you are able to do. In legion 4 you will be with_

_ Peter McClure son of Janus._

Then a red haired boy with brown eyes stood up in the second row and bowed. Matthew then went back to Percy and Percy and Matthew high

fived.

"Congratulation Matthew, Legion 4 wow. The Last demigod to fight is Percy Jackson son of unknown. Ha ha, oh sorry Percy We do not know what

you will fight for it is unknown also soooo good luck Percy and kick butt to whatever your fighting it is Lupas choice." Chase finished

Everyone cheered for Percy while the Venus cabin whispered to themselves pointing at Percy.

Percy then walked up looking like a real warrior. I realized that he seemed to be screaming to me 'Dont even dare fight me because I've been in

more fights then your'd ever even believe'.

People also began to whisper why he only wore a breastplate and nothing else.

_ Percy you will fight a hydra, a hellhound that breaths fire, and a sphinx. Good luck._

While the hydra, hellhound, and sphinx were brought into the arena Percy pulled out a pen from his pocket. Everyone began to laugh for why he

had a pen.

"Dude! A pen? Seriously? How are you going to fight all the monsters with a freaking pen!" yelled David Denis from the mars cabin.

"Yeah! What the freaking hell are you going to do? Write the shit outta them?" yelled Dakota shouted over the laughter.

Everyone continued to laugh until Percy uncapped his pen and a 3 foot sword appeared in his hand. The whole arena became quiet.

The hydra, hellhound, and sphinx then approached. The hydra then approached and Percy got his sword ready. The hellhound also approached

leaving the sphinx watching carefully. Percy then made sure the hellhound was close by an then he pretended to hack at the hellhound causing

the hellhound to get agitated and then he ran around to the hydra and whacked the hydra and jumped over the head as the hellhound then tried

to breath on him instead blowing at the stump. Percy cut more of the heads off dodging hits from the hellhound and the hydra as the fire spread

From stump to stump until there was only golden dust and the hellhound and sphinx.

The hellhound approached snarling. Percy raised his sword and then the hellhound snarled again then charged and approached Percy. Everyone

in the arena held their breath and as the hellhound approached Percy hesitated before he brought his sword down leaving more dust before us

and the sphinx.

The crowd cheered more for there was only the sphinx left to fight. I looked at him with awe because those were one of the hardest monsters to

fight. He also hesitated I wondered why.

The crowd cheered and yelled, "Go Percy! Go Percy! Go Percy!"

It was amazing to watch. I was a little ant compared to Percy's fighting. He was like a blur when fighting. But he fought very differently from all

of us. He Romans were amazed but confused by his fighting style. He fought well with only a breastplate for protection.

Percy got ready to get this last monster. The sphinx was very smart. But Percy seemed to know what to do. It seemed like he fought one before.

The sphinx then asked,

"what has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening." the sphinx smiled"Answer or I eat you! "

The audience looked at each other confused. I did not know the answer either.

"I know this! I heard this riddle before!" Percy muttered.

"then tell me the answer" The sphinx smiled once again.

"man. First it's a baby in the beginning of it's life so it crawls, then in the middle it's a man who walks with two, then it's a senior and it walks

with a Cain." Percy answered truthfully," Now I get my share," Percy got his sword in his hand.

"that's not possible!" the sphinx said with the smile tearing off it's face.

"oh, yes it is!" Percy then lunged at the sphinx and the sphinx attacked back. The sphinx then scratched his leg but no blood came and there

was no scratch either. It was as if he was invincible. I guess the others noticed for there were gasps around the arena.

Then all of a sudden Percy cried something. We wondered what he said because why would he cry. Then we heard it. It was a loud pounding

sound outside of the arena and then a big...

End of chp 7

* * *

><p><strong>PRESS IT! PRESS IT! PRESSS IT! please review and i be happy happy bunny say happy!<strong>

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**

**Press it! Its magic! *gasp***

**~ac (parakeets)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thank you for viewing this! Thank you!**

**And thank you Drew1969 for reviewing and alerting this story. It feels kind of pathetic just having 3 reviews, but I'm still happy! Thank you! Please review! DO!**

**Also I'm looking for a beta. If you want to beta my stories, please _PLEASE! PM ME! _ And I'll be happy, I am posting my 8th chapter. YAHOOO! right?**

**Percy- shut up...**

**Me- and why? arent you the one supposed to be embarraseed?**

**Percy-...no comment...**

**Me- HAH! you just commented!**

**Percy-what-eva!**

**Me-What the heck! Go back into the story!**

**Percy-I dont wanna!**

**Me-*cough***

**Percy-I'M OLDER THAN YOU!**

**Me-And? What were you saying.**

**Annabeth- Just go seaweed brain before Ill force you in and it wont be pretty.**

**Percy- FINE! see you later**

**Annabeth- *sigh* im going to miss him. well im gonna see him right?**

**Me-...maybe?...**

**Annabeth-*glares* **

**Me-OKAY! but im not telling the audience! for them its a maybe!**

**Disclaimer-**_I do NOT own the Heroes of Olympus. I'm not some dad am I? I'm a girl you stupid people! *bang* sorry..._

**OKAY IM SORRY! *jumps away from dagger* Okay im not delaying it anymore! *jumps again! sorry! okay NOW!**

**And ENJOY! (parakeets) *sorry!***

* * *

><p>Matthew Harrison<p>

I was just watching like everyone else but in the room. I was in awe on how he could fight like that and all was left was the sphinx.

He started battling when all of a sudden a big and I mean big wave came from outside of the arena and splashed down on all of us. All of the arena was wet. The sphinx was gone. All of the monster dust was gone and only thing left was a whole entire camp wet in an arena.

I looked at Percy and realized he was not even wet! I looked at him again to see if my imagination was correct and he was still dry!

I walked out of the viewing room and shouted, "Dude! That was awesome! But what the heck are you not wet!"

Everyone also was looking at him with awe. Heather was amongst them too.

-/So all of my suspicions have been confirmed, that horse taught you well. All  
>Hail, Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, god of earthquakes, horses, and the ocean.<p>

There was quietness, then all of a sudden.

"how is that possible, that means Neptune also broke his oath!" shouted Dakota Limbsberg.

"Also, he does not have any scratches or any injury and he fought the hardest monsters with only one piece of armor and a sword!" Carrie Renisson continued.

_I believe he has the curse of Achilles._

"what?"Dakota shrieked.

"how is that possible?" Carrie continued.

"this has to do with the prophecy!" Crystal said.

"what was the first prophecy?" said Heather.

"well, not a lot of us know," said Carrie.

_I do know it and I think someone else in the audience may also. It is in English._

_ 'a half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against..._

"I do know that, youre right Lupa," Percy said

"what is it then!" David asked.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods,

shall reach sixteen against all the odds,

And see the world in endless sleep,

The heroes soul, cursed blade shall reap.

A single choice shall end his days.

Olympus to preserve or raze." Percy finished.

There was silence after Percy finished it.

"that is correct," Lizzie said

"we always assumed it would be Jason so no one knew that prophecy, but he never reached sixteen when the second one was issued."

"how is it possible! This kid... Uh excuse me, 16 year old, comes here, knows the first and second prophecy, fights like he was trained but fights completely different from us and he has the curse of achilles and then every big event that now happens talks about the some things, and he's the son of Neptune, one of the big three," Leah Tubman argues. **(AN- Tubman? heh-heh? *sigh* guess not)**

There was complete silence then.

_ Children we must talk about this once again during campfire, go have breakfast or lunch. There will be a council meeting at the fifteenth hour including the new demigods. Heather and Matthew you'll be getting your tattoos. Percy won't be needing one. Reyna and Bobby please come along._

"why?" I asked

_Just._  
>"okay," I just muttered.<p>

Everyone got up and tried to get the water of their clothes an left. Heather and I followed Lupa. Percy also went along with the others for food. Heather an I were nervous for having tattoos and I just thought what would my mom say.

When I thought of my mom I realized I haven't talked to her yet.

"Lupa? Can I call or tell my step-mom about right now or where I am?" I asked

_-I will not be wise to...but it will be after...something very important_  
>"um...okay," I looked at Heather and realized her dad died when she was twelve. I felt sorry for her, But I just walked on.<p>

We then walked to this house next to the arena. It was about 2 stories tall, and I realized the top area was for Lizzie to stay in because it had a stairway. The house was painted yellow so it shined in the sunshine. When we walked in, there was an office and next to that room was a room filled with trophies and pictures of people. In the middle of the room there was a chair and a table. And on the side were more chairs with no table.

_we are here, who would like to go first_

"she will!" I said immediately because I so didn't want to go first. Reyba and Bobby just looked at each other.

"great!" heather complained. She moaned once again.

_ So sit in the chair in the middle of the room. Matthew you will sit on those chairs._

"okay," we said at the same time.

_ Just sit on the chair and feel calm,_  
>"How am I supposed to feel calm! You're about to burn me!" Heather scowled<br>_ Believe me, child._  
>Heather groaned and sat on the chair and pretended to sleep. Reyna and Bobby then grabbed some stamp looking thing from the shelves in the back of the room. Heather of course tried to stayed calm. Me? I turned away of course. I turned away for like 5 minutes. Bobby and Reyna began doing something I didn't know.<p>

After the 5 minutes were over I looked back, Heather was standing and examining the tattoo. I couldnt see it. Reyna and bobby were talking while Bobby took a different stamp from the wall.

_ Heather you may go to Breakfast now, you earned it._

Heather left then leaving me in despair of danger.

_Now it is your turn, close your eyes or do whatever you feel comfortable with, just try not to move and stay calm. _

I sat on the chair and also closed my eyes and tried to do what Heather did, even though I had no idea what she had done.

I then felt this thing press against my skin but it didn't hurt that badly. It still hurt of course but not burning bad. Just like a stinging sensation. I just felt...I don't know. When I felt the iron thing or something off my skin. I looked at my forearm and saw one line and a picture of a boar.

"What? A boar? Why?" I asked with confusion.

"Its the symbol of your godly parent as Heathers is a paw," Reyna said

"oh, so what's yours?" I said rather dumbly. Reyna just ignored me and walked away to put the items away.

_You also may go to breakfast_

"Now? Okay, not really that hungry now," I muttered.  
>I then heard some crying and looked out the window but realized there were no windows in this room. How could there not be any windows, weird.<br>I looked at Bobby and realized he was telling Reyna something in latin and then he ran out of the house at a quick speed.

I then began walking to breakfast and realized what the cry was from. There was a group of dracenea by the forge or armory. I saw Percy, Dakota, and that girl Crystal fighting the monsters. Crystal had curly dark brown hair with brown eyes. I saw Percy fighting and saw that he took down a dracenea in every swipe. This dude really could fight but how. I took out a small cylinder and then took my collapsable spear and got ready and ran. I realized that Dakota, Percy, and Crystal ready took down the monsters. I seriously needed them badly if they were that good.

Percy than ran behind the forge and grabbed a little medicine container out of his pocket. I put my spear away and ran after Percy and found myself in the forest. I saw Percy propping Heather against a tree and feeding Heather this lemon looking thing. I began walking towards them and then heard some russling behind me and i hid not knowing until after. I saw Dakota and Crystal come through the trees.

"Crystal help me! Shes looking pale!" Percy called out ignoring me completely like I wasnt there. I guess Percy just wanted to help Heather.

I saw Crystal taking a canteen from her side and started to give Heather some. I saw Heather's eyes flicker and she groaned.

"Are they gone?" Heather began.

"Theyre gone, Heather, you got us worried," Dakota said.

"Well, how did they come in, I thought this place was safe," Heather said trying to get up.

"all we know is that we got to bring you to the infirmary, that's some serious cut they gave you," Crystal said standing up.

"Well, I hope your better because I'm not carrying you," Percy said trying not to laugh.

"you better not! Oh hi Matthew," Heather said laughing.

The others than turned around and finally saw me. "I didn't see you, sorry, oh and can you also check Bobby, he's checking to see if nothings been stolen." Percy said.

"oh, okay!" I then turned and then realized why I was not seen by them earlier but by heather. I was behind a tall bush with a few trees to be seen and Heather had seen someone and parted the branches.

I walked up to the forge. The forge was kind of a big house. When I walked in I saw a lot of machinery and a lot of bloody stains on the wall.

"Bobby is everything, um fine?" I said rather dumbly once again.

"yes, everythings perfect. I was just about to have tea and biscuits with you in the pavilion," he said sarcastically." REALLY! I lost one of the newest blueprints for this new technique we're trying out, code's b1742 which pretty much means the 1742 blueprint."" this is one of the important blueprints," bobby continued

"what makes it soo important," I said.

"its one of the important ones because it will be one of the strongest weapons with many different technics."

"but what makes it one of the important ones," I asked again being how a son of mars may act.

Bobby looked up from a map of the forge with a fierce expression. "it's... It's from the Civil War."

End of chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you once again. PLEASE REVIEW! ONLY 3 COMMENTS!<strong>

**Percy-Magic buttoon!**

**Me- its button.**

**PERCY-MAGIC BUTTON!**

**Me-sure...**

**MAGIC BUTTON!  
>PRESS IT THEN WALLA!<strong>

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**

~AC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Thank you all those who did review! Thank you! I have 6 reviews now! yah! okay lets aim for 10! 10 reviews then i post again!**

**Okay!**

**to the story**

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Nor Heroes of Olympus! I'm not a guy people! I'm a girl!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Matthew Harrison

At that point it astonished me. The civil war, that's old! It must be very important to keep for sooo long.

"How does the civil war come into this?""isn't it when the north and south fought?" I asked.

"True but it was also when we demigods fought against another group of demigods." Bobby answers"this is important because the civil war times, they created one of the strongest weapons and that's good enough for us."

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand," I said dumbly.

"huh! Well it's time for the council meeting, I'm locking up the forge or for you the armory," Bobby said ignoring me.

"but I didn't eat yet!" I complained.

"well, if you could it in about 10 minutes then you could eat, I'll see you at the council meeting," Bobby left to go to somewhere, I don't know where he went.

"well, I'm guessing something was lost," Percy said walking behind me.

"yeah, this blueprint from the civil war," I said annoyed of Bobby even though he wasn't there.

"well, you better go eat, you haven't eaten yet, and while you're doing that can you grab two muffins?" Percy asked avoiding the subject.

"Sure, I'll get you two." Percy went to whatever place Bobby went to. Still unknown to me.

I then walked to the pavilion. There were only like three people there. The late eaters like me. After I ate three ribs and gulped down two cokes I went to the meeting with the muffins for Percy. I actually did eat in ten minutes. I saw Percy walking to the forest. I didn't follow him but saw Hazel go the same direction. I saw Dakota go inside the forest. Gwen go inside the forest, Crystal went inside, Chase went inside, no Heather though. I then thought maybe the meeting was over there. I started to walk in but of course I got lost. I then saw Percy who was walking towards me.

"well I guess you got lost, be careful in these woods, dangerous. Well let's go to the council," he left me in the dust so I just followed his footsteps.

I then arrived at a little hut, with a cave next to it. I saw Chase by the door.

"even I'm faster then you an I'm a child of Mercury!" Chase said then walked into the hut. I walked in after him and saw a meeting room behind the first room which was filled with... With... Uck...!"

I walked to the meeting room and saw it all packed with everyone. I saw Percy was sitting at one end telling the council something very important.

"...many things that just appeared." Percy finished.

"so what did I miss," I said.

Everyone looked up and noticed I was there. Chase walked in from behind me and tossed me my cylinder where my spear was.

"I took it, well because you're an idiot," Chase said.

"chase!" Reyna said from the Minerva seat and legion 2.

"sorry," Chase said raising his hands.

_Well today we are here today for many reasons and about what happened by the forge. Bobby_

"well, you know the blueprint of the titan war? Well, it was lost or taken, I'm sorry Lupa" Bobby said

_ don't be sorry for it was not your doing but Terra._

"what exactly is it really," I say.

"It was a very important cannon that could kill anything in a miles reach made of imperial bronze and Stygian ice. I don't know if it could kill the giants but it definitely could injure them, that was our most important blueprint," Bobby says depressed.

"wow, that's... Extreme powerful!" I say wowed.

"yes it's our most powerful and useful weapon," Rob Watts says son of mars, Bobby's second.

"well, have you ever had a second copy or thought of having one?" Percy says smirking.

Bobby and rob look at each other and rob says,"Wow we're dumb".

" Wait, I made a second copy, a few years ago when we found that blueprint, it was like a Déjà vu!" Reyna exclaims"I knew this was going to happen one day, it was from the curse and from terra! She took it"

"what? How could she take it? This camp is completely sealed so no one can come into these borders, they're completely sealed and this camp is veiled so no one can see it! I don't understand how the dracenea could have come in!" Crystal said, she's the second of Gwen Venion.

_this is of course true, reyna if you do have a second copy please can you get it, we must begin building those and make at least one more copy_

"Yes, ma'am" reyna bowed and ran out.

"I have not known anyone who could come into this camp not knowing it's here unless you live here," Gwen says in a know-it-all- voice.

_That's true_

"Got it Lupa,"Reyna says running in puffing heavily.

_let me see it, _  
>Lupa got onto the chair for herself and put her paws on the table.<p>

"here".

"that looks just like it and I mean everything except there's no signature of the maker," Bobby states

"No duh! Sherlock!" Says Karen Locket second from the mercury cabin.**(locket like lock-it, oh you get it!)**  
>"okay, this is extremely hard to make and it could take at least a whole month and we need to make a lot, were gonna need all of the Vulcan kids, Bobby..." Reyna says nodding in his direction," and of course, Daniel, he's like one of the best ones in the forge, no offense Bobby, you're better in fighting," continues<p>

"There's another thing that's important," Bobby says nervous.

_ what is it, Lupa growls_

Bobby than answers not looking up, "well...Daniel Masykian is missing or taken." **(Mas-I-ki-an)**

End of chapter 9

* * *

><p><strong>Danial Masykian is a kid of Vulcan and kinda like a Beckendorf or however you spell his name. <strong>

**My life is boredom! Oh I still ramble wow I do! Talk a lot sorry please comment and If I have mistakes help me with them! Please five comments! **  
><strong>Percy-okay let's just stop hope you liked it bye<strong>  
><strong>Me-wait!<strong>  
><strong>Percy slams door!<strong>  
><strong>-ac<strong>

**MAGIC BUTTONS KEEP APPEARING! GASP! THEIR EVERYWHERE!**

**Please review for Zeus's sake! *thunder* SORRY!**

**BUt please!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sorry for a late load, i have had a lot of test and others, and will finish posting here first before the other forums...so get ready**

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own all that good books..."Heroes of OLympus," "The Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<br>Percy Jackson

Everyone looked at Bobby with shock.

"how... How is that possible," Reyna says.

"How could he have been taken," impossible, Gwen says

"how was he taken is a better question," I say

"who is this guy again?" Matthew asks dumbly.

"yeah, who?" repeated a voice.

"He was one of the best armor smiths here"

"oh," Matthew says dumbly again

_I see a quest here, only three may go and it depends on the oracle._

"should we being her here? Or we go to her." Hazel said

"I will ask Perseus to go meet the oracle, do not ask me why just go Perseus"

"um... Okay"

So I just left the hut, with everyone looking at me confused. I walked out of the forest, then to the building where hazel  
>Showed me yesterday, before a bad night sleep. It was supposedly above the consul office. I walked up the wooden steps next to the building to level 2.<p>

I then knocked on the white door where it said sybil, on a panel with fancy writing. I deciphered it before I read it. I thought, it looks a lot like a Apollo looking handwriting. Immediately I thought that, I felt a searing pain behind my eyes and saw a homeless man with a fire in a trash can. I thought why a homeless man. I knew it was important.

Once the pain subsided, I looked up and saw that the door was open with Lizzie looking at me with worry. I was also clutching my head.

"are you okay?" Lizzie says making sure

"yeah, just a memory ignite. I get a pain behind my eyes every time I try to remember something or do remember something."

"okay, are you here because of Lupa?" Lizzie asks still not positive.

"yeah, like a prophecy."

"oh, common in"

When I walked in I realized the first part was just like an office and a couch. The couch looked pretty beat up but you could still sit in it.

"Sit down," Lizzie says

When I sit down I realize there's another door in the back of this one, but I just think it's a bedroom.

While I'm absorbing the room, Lizzie interrupts, she clears her throat.

"Percy?"

"oh sorry," I say snapping out of the scenery.

"I don't know if I may have one but Percy, I think she sent you because you will be a very important part of the prophecy"

"um...okay, when I first thought sybil/oracle I thought of a scruched up mummy wearing tie dye clothes"

She looked at me weird.

"um...not all sybils or oracles are like that, I was made oracle last summer, and...oh no...oh no..."

She then sat up straight in the office chair she was sitting in and she opened her eyes which were not regular green color but green like misty green. Green mist began to swirl around us and then a picture of a tough boy appeared. He seemed to be tied to a tree and someone was threatening him.

Lizzie began speaking in an old raspy voice:

"'child of the sea, find the missing one,

Go east to defeat Terra's son,

The one with skill and the one with magic,

Will open the doors of Olympus or it may go tragic,

Rise or fall to the earth's hand,

With help with a goddess's triumph on land.'"

Immediately she finished on the last word, she collasped. I caught her in time and then she opened her eyes which were normal blue.

"that was a very interesting prophecy"

"I'm leading it," I say unhappily

"well, better go back to Lupa, she'll find it interesting"

"oh...great"

After i left I went back into the forest going back to the hut. When I got there, everybody stared at me.

"well?" Chase said impatiently

"um.. I got the prophecy"

-no, shit sherlock, what is the prophecy! Dakota kinda shouted at me

_yes child, please tell us._

"well...

'Child of the sea, find the missing one,

Go east to defeat Terra's son,

The one with skill and the one with magic,

Will open the doors of Olympus or it may go tragic,

Rise or fall to the earth's hand,

With help with a goddess's triumph on land.'"  
>I said.<p>

"wow," matthew just says after all goes quiet.

"let me think, in some ways this is the first prophecy that kinda blares out the whole meaning of what your doing, for me. "Reyna says

"it's true, it seems like here that's your quest and this does not seem like an easy quest." Linda Grenise says

"it seems to me you'll be fighting one of terra's sons and you have to convince the gods to open up Olympus or New Rome, fight Terra with help of a goddess." Reyna fills in

"it also shows who's in the quest." Carrie Gibson says

"water, skill, and magic." Sam Garpen states

"it's me as leader and..."I say being interrupted

"you should bring Dakota and Hazel," Claudia says

"um...I was thinking of Matthew and Heather,"

"why, they're unexpirenced," Kessa says which is the second of Dakota

"um...because I know that they'll be the ones," I say

_it is, Perseus, Matthew, and Heather once she gets out of the imfirmary_

"also your missing one more message, the first line," i say

"so your finding Jason?" Crystal wonders

Everyone, not including Matthew, look for hope in their eyes

I then answer "no we find, Daniel Masykian."

* * *

><p>Please comment...i will be posting a whole lot so i will not be putting the disclaimer due to that so get ready for a whole bunch of chapters from 1st person to 3rd person<p>

enjoy and comment

~ace or ac


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy Jackson

I went to the infirmary after the long 4 hour council meeting. I went to Heather and saw her pleading to leave for she doesn't of course sit still.

When she saw me, she opened her eyes wide and said something to the boy next to her, who was watching her. **(Apollo kid not next bed)**

"Hey I got some muffins because you didn't eat," I say

She looks at them pleadingly and she then took one and munched.

"you're hungry," I say laughing

"hey you're not? Thanks anyway"

"oh and one thing, your going on a quest once you heal up"

"what? You bring me muffins sweetly then hey were going to danger tomorrow have fun! Really?" Heather practically yells.

"yeah, pretty much," I answer.

"great, and I feel fine, but now you say that I want to stay here for like 7 years"

"um...I hate the infirmary even though I'm always in it," I mutter

"well I could leave now, you know,"

"let's go, we're supposed to train, train, and train, Lupa's orders"

"okay"

We walked out of the gray, looking infirmary and walked to the sword arena. We saw the Victoria and Mars already there and I saw Matthew with them. He was fighting a girl from his cabin. I think her name was Kayla. The girl looked like someone I remembered but I couldn't get the name. At first, Matthew seemed to be loosing, but I noticed his trick. He was acting like he was afraid of her and trying to act weak. Well, he only fought hellhound's and a venti. So they'll think he's not experienced and Kayla will go easy on him.

Heather looked Matthew worriedly and she looked at me with the same expression. I put my hand out motioning to wait.  
>Then spontaneously, Matthew then put his foot out, pulled his spear out and then pushed her with the side of his spear and hard. She fell, while she fell, Matthew grabbed her sword and then pointed it at Kayla's neck.<p>

She looked at him with shock sprawled all over her face. Everyone cheered. Matthew then gave Kayla her sword back and put his hand out. She took it and then Matthew walked over to us. I high-fived Matthew.

"that was wicked man!" I said

"thanks, you should try them, I didn't even fight the hardest one, Probably Nathan," he said back.

"hey fishboy! Can I fight you? If you could defeat a hydra, you could get me right?" Nathan teased

"sure, keep an eye on your back, because I'm about to whip your ass!" I said

"be careful, he's like really good! Matthew said

"you better be careful, your the leader of the quest tomorrow"

I got my sword out and got ready, and then Nathan charged, I fought probably like a maniac and of course before I knew it, I had him in sword point.

"what the freak! There has been only one person who beat me! Jason!"

All I did was turn around and walked to the dining pavilion. I saw Matthew, Heather, and the Victoria and Mars cabin looking at me. For it was time, after dinner and Campfire, I went to bed in the blue, seashelled house. One I lied down on the ocean smelled bed, I fell asleep immediately. I hoped to have good dreams, but no such luck when you're a demigod.

Immediately I closed my eyes, a dark, earthen woman came to me in a dark cave filled with stalagmites.

"hello Percy," she said

"Who the hell are you? How'd you know my name?" I said demanding

"oh Percy, I thought you would remember me"

"who the freaking hell are you?" I said harsher taking my pen and uncapping it.

"oh you would not hurt you're would you?"

"what are you taking about?"

"dear I am Terra"

I wanted to say, yeah and I'm Chaos, but...

"Gaia, what the freak are you doing?"

"oh I just wanted to ask if you would like to join me"

"what? Join you? Heck no! I don't even remember anything from my past! And you ask me? I am not going to join unless I know what my past and enemies are! You could be one of my enemies!"

"dear, I'm not going to hurt you! Do you really trust the gods?"

She then waved her hand and then I realized I was in Olympus with two other girls and the gods. One girl had spiky black hair and blue eyes and she kinda looked emo or something. The other girl, I realized she looked really familiar.

"Wait just a minute." Said Are-Mars. He pointed at me and the spikey haired girl. "These two are dangerous. Itd be much safer, while we've got them here-"

"There is a security risk here with the other two." Said I think Ath-Minerva.

"Mother! How can you-." Said the blonde familiar one

"It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon,chose to break the oath not to have children. Only hades kept his word, a fact I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods...such as Thalia and Percy... are dangerous."

**(the titans curse, pg 288 and 289)**

I realized they were judging me and the spiky-haired girl to see if we should die or not. Not only that but I noticed that they were saying the names in the Greek term

Then I was back with Gaia.

"Now do you see? dear, they wanted to kill you and you side with them still."

"I already said that I will not trust anyone unless I know who to rely on and trust." I said gritting my teeth.

"you will regret this, you will regret this a lot, Perseus Jackson, son of the sea." She said really coldly to me.

Next thing you know, I wake up in the Neptune's cabin feeling horrible and beads of sweat on my forehead.

"I have to tell Lupa. I have to tell her what Gaia's planning.: I said to myself.

I changed really quickly even though it was about 5 in the morning and I began my run to the council room.

* * *

><p>Comment<p>

~ace or ac


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Percy Jackson

I ran as fast i could to the council room at top speed. i could tell the praetors saw me and began to head towards me, but i ran as fast as i could. When i knew they couldn't see me anymore, i dashed to the hut and into the cave like council room. Lupa was awake.

_hello child, what brings you here in such ungodly hour._

"Lupa! i had a dream from Gaia and she... she wanted me to...uh... join her."

_this is not good, not good at all. this is very bad._

"what Lupa?"

_do not tell anyone or else they will not train wisely and try to kill you._

"so what is it, Lupa?"

there was silence until finally she said,

_gaia is rising child, she has risen once again, and there will be war, chaos, pandamoniom, just like the titan war, but much worse like times 100_

"Gaia shes rising? i thought she was defeated long ago?"

_she wakes again child, this is not going to be as easy as it was before._

"the titan war? the titan war...how do i have a feeling i know what you're talking about"

_because you do, child,you must remember._

In that second, I collapsed on the ground, clutching my head, with my eyes tight.

I then saw me and three other people in a room.I realized this was Olympus like my last memory. One of them had gold eyes, which then turned to blue.

I was giving a knife to a sandy-haired teen with blue eyes, He then stabbed himself somewhere and then he fell on the ground.

There was a explosionn and after it was gone, i saw him on the ground with black and red around him.

This all happened in a second. After it was over, i opened my eyes to see myself on the floor, gasping for breath and panting and sweating.

_Im guessing you do remember than, son of the sea_

"Yes Lupa, i think i just so one memory, a horrible memory of the Titan War on Olympus."

_Yes child, you must also know that these warrouirs here fought too, but on Mount Tam, with the Praetor of the first Legion, Jason Grace._

"Wait Grace? i remember that Last name, I have a friend with that Last name, Ta- Thalia Grace! I remember her, i think she's a ... hunter! Hunter of Artemis!"

_Yes, but also remember to say it in the roman form for these children here are roman not... greek,_

"I must be greek then right?"

_yes child, but right now you must get ready for your Quest, its almost time, and the bell would ring soon, it should have rung by now, also tell the other two that they also must get ready, you will leave immediately after breakfast, and you must find that child for he is an important part of building that cannon, you must now pack and get ready for breakfast._

I then left ot go back to my cabin to see other campers milling around, with their swords in hand. When i got to my cabin, i began to pack, i took along my orange Camp Half-blood shirt, because i felt a connection to it. I also packed a lot of aureses, mortal money, and some drachmas that were in my pocket when i first woke up. After i finished, i went first to the Mars cabin being very careful, and knocked.

"What do you want, Jackson!" a boy said after opening the door.

"Um... i was just looking for Harrison, can you call him?"

He grunted, and relunctedly called for him. I looked inside to see the house look like just an ordinary cabin, other then stuff lying on the floor and swords and gashesalong the wall and floor. Matthew then walked over looking cheerful for some reason and backpack slung over his shoulder.

"You ready?" i asked

"You Bet! Ive been ready for ever! im not really a fan of this cabin, no offense."

"We'll be leaving right after breakfast, okay?"

"Gotcha, Man! Im ready when your ready!"

"I just need to talk to Heather, shes i dont know,"

"okay, also she kinda,.. um...likes you and shes really good at hiding it,"

"great, just great, another problem to handle and also i cant, because what would happen if i had a girlfriend!"

"Well, just dont talk about it and also im horrible with advice so just ignore me."

"um...okay? well ive gotta talk to her, wish me some weird luck"

"sure,"  
>I then left for the Trivia cabin, where it was also kind of brown on the outside with little fireworks going around it. When i knocked on the door, Hazel Kelly immediately opened the door.<p>

"um... im just lookin-"

"shes coming," she interrupted

"um okay?"

inside this cabin, there was a brick wall and also with little things floating around the room, and magic dancing of the walls, and also there were bunkbeds floating off the ground.

Heather then came here, looking like she was in a bad mood.

"hey, you ready?"

"yeah, just need to shower, again!"

"What? what happened?"

"oh nothing, just that a bunch of MERCURY KIDS CAME IN AND MADE OIL FLOW AROUND OUR BEDS! someone said sticking their head out."

"Thats not the worst part," said Hazel," THEY ALSO MADE THE SHOWERS BRING DOWN TAR! SO THAT WE WOULD BE ALL STICKY AND THEY ALSO BROUGHT SOME SWORDS IN SO THAT THE SWORDS FIGHT US WHEN WE'RE IN THE SHOWER OR WHEN WE WAKE UP! THATS THE WORST PART!"

I then looked at them with shock. I heard some giggling behind me, to see that some Mercury kids were laughing!

"im so getting you Nick!"

the Kids then saw Hazel and a few other boys and girls charging at them, and then they ran with Trivia kids at their tales, yup normal day.

"well, anyway, no idea how they did it, so ill shower really quickly and come to breakfast," Heather said still mad.

"We're leaving right after breakfast okay?"

"Yes, ill try to be there, its not even worth it, cause they barely feed us for breakfast, its like they're trying to starve us even in our legions"

"oh well, well breakfast,"

"kay.. see you at breakfast."

she closed the door.

Breakfast turned up to be kind of fascinating for the Mercury's cabin turned out to get their asses whipped by the Trivia cabin. it was kinda funny.

So After breakfast i walked to the edge of camp by a few trees and a lot of walls. i guess to keep out invaders.

I waited for a few minutes to find a jumpy Matthew, and a still moody Heather. Lupa was behind them.

You want to know another problem? Well, it was snowing, SNOWING IN CALIFORNIA!

That was weird, but no one metioned it.

_so children you must go west, where i suspect that the child is held with the giant i believe supposed be immortal Alcyoneus._

"but i thought he was supposed to be only alive in Phlegra."

_yes that is true and also i believe he is in New Jersey._

"New Jersey?" thank you Lupa.

_but now children you must go to New Jersey and defeat him and bring Danial Masykian with you on your quest. And Good Luck, I hope you do finish this quest successfully, Good Luck, from the gods_

"Yes Lupa, thank you." I said

And then we turned around and began our journey to the east, without knowing how to go there but knowing to not use ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment<strong>

**~ace or ac**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Heather Richards

Well so we followed Percy through the snow. Why was it Snowing! don't ask me cuz i dont know. We walked right into a wall and emerged right into the country side. We walked until we saw Caldocott Tunnel and continued to travel to San Franscico.

"Hey how are we gonna go to New Jersey?" Matthew asked

wow we don't even know how to go to New Jersey.

"We're going to San Franscisco first and to the dock, and ill take care of it." Percy said

"Where do you think you are going," said a female voice behind us.

We turned around, and found a girl that looked like she could ice you if you threaten her.

"Who are you?" Percy said coldly. Matthew had the same look on his face.

"I am Khione, daughter of Boreas." She said back giving a look at Percy. Immediately she said that, i calmed down.

"Why have you come, are you helping Gaia?" Percy said coldly back again.

"Dont you mean Terra?" Matthew said

"No, Gaia. And are you Helping her or not!"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" She said with an evelish grin.

Great, just what we needed, to be already attacked right when we leave the borders.  
>"What are you doing here?" i said.<p>

"Oh, just trying to help you. When i heared you were going on a quest, i knew i needed to help."

"I cant fight her." Percy began to say.

"What? why fight her and why cant you?" i asked intrigued

"Water, Ice. Ice against ice or water against ice, not good." He began

"Oh i see," Matthew said.

"See this boy is smart," she grinned again."But, Im not fighting you, they are," and she pointed at hellhounds, dracaena, empousai, and much more.

"Hello Percy, meet again." said one Empousai with flaming hair.

"Kelly," he growled and he charged shouting some battle cry i couldn't hear.

Khione then grinned and disappeared.

"Great! Right?" i said to Matthew and then we both charged.

Percy was fighting like a maniac, splashing water at Kelly and then he caught her with his sword, by her shoulder and then she disappeared.

"Get rid of the dust before they come back," Percy shouted. I then looked at the dust and saw that they were coming back together.

Mathew and I then kicked all the dust near a cliff that we were fighting by, which looked over the ocean. Percy fought with the water, and made the water also by the cliff, absorb the dust.

We then returned to the fight fighting Cyclops, and Hellhoundds and much more.

I fought for like eternity and kicked butt. I also made the magic around the area so we could kill them even easier.

"Dont kill me!" said the Cyclops. It sounded just like my dead father. Thats what stopped me.

"Please, Dont," he said in a pleading voice of my father.

I looked at the cyclops shocked lowering my dagger.

"Don't Heather! Cyclops are able to change their voices! Thats how we get manipulated, Don't!" Percy shouted at me while fighting some earth clay looking things.

Thats what grinded my mind and made my day. I charged up to the cyclop and yelled at him holding his shirt in my hands, making them burn."Dont you dare do that to me, you cannot do that to me, you are not allowed to manilpulate me, my father's dead and he cant do this!"

The cyclops grinned and said," Yes Heather Elizabeth Richards, I am the one who killed him. Be glad. and now i will continue my deed."

I looked at him with shock. "Ill kill you first!" and thats when my dagger went through his one eye and killed him.

When all the dust and monsters were gone, Percy collapsed and we groaned. All of us had cuts and bruises, except Percy who didnt have any because of the Curse of Achilles. Not only was the monsters were gone, but the snow stopped. Weird. That Cyclops really scared me. He killed my father? How could he! he was my only family and he killed him!

I began to cry. I was supposed to have fun now with my father, the cheerful father that gave me a life.

"Are you okay, Heather?" Asked Percy when i realized he was awake. This time, he really would have made my day if not for the horrid Cyclops.

"im fine." i said trying to make myself smile.

"Are you sure, that cyclops really must of hurt you." Percy said worried.

I saw Matthew watching from a distance with a same worried face. I wondered if he knew i liked Percy.

"Yea, lets just keep walking." I said getting myself up.

We continued to Frisco with us looking horrible and me noth trying to tear up.

When we got to Frisco, and to the dock, we began to follow Percy, not knowing what he was planning.

"Hey you wanna eat first? Im starving!" Percy said

"Sure, my stomachs been grumbling for hours." Matthew groaned

"Yeah, me too!" I agreed. Not showing any emotion.

"What are we going to eat, has to be very quick." Percy said squinting at the signs.

"Um...theres Olive Garden, , Mcdonalds, In N Out, Souplantation, and much more." Matthew said.

"Well, what else is there, i cant read it." Percy said squinting still.

"What? How?" Matthew asked.

"Well, dont all demigods have dyslexia?" Percy said now looking at us.

"Um...no..., no demigods i know have dyslexia other then you," I said trying not to say anything.

"Just, tell me what there is we need to be quick, like quick!" Percy said annoyed when usually he's the annoying one.

"Um...theres Tops, Some chinese place called, um... Capital Seafood, and also Burger king, or we also could just buy something from Trader Joes," I suggested.

"Um...lets just have In n Out, its really quick, just burgers." Percy said rushed.

We went into In n Out and actually just got eat out. Percy paid. Don't ask me where he got the money, he had a lot. After eating our food by this park, overlooking the ocean, we then went to dock, where Percy wanted us to go. Luckily no monsters so far, OH NOT JINXING IT! Even though I was still sad.

"Okay, ill just be a second." Percy said. Matthew and I looked at each other giving confusing looks. Percy then walked up to the water and walked until he was almost past his knees and then he took some coins out of his pocket. Some of them were aureas but i have no idea what the one was. He dropped them into the water and then started praying. He nodded his head as if someone was talking to him, and continued for a bit longer.

After like five minutes, the water in front of him began to rumble. In a few minutes, there before Percy was a huge ship with something in greek written in it. I didnt know what it was. Matthew and I just stared at the ship with shock sprawled across our faces.

Percy then turned around, and nodded to us. the ship actually looked like a greek wooden ship. I felt like i shouldnt go into this greek war ship for i was not greek. I knew Percy was holding things back but I didnt question.

"Common! We dont have all day!" Percy yelled at us grinning. Wow hes excited.

"Dude! thats a greek warship! Bro! Were all Roman! How on earth and not only that, but did you get that from Lord Neptune?" Matthew yelled back.

"Just c'mon!"

I began to roll my jeans up, but Percy shouted to me we dont need to.

I was like what. Matthew just rolled his eyes, and began to the water. I got ready for the water and took a step.

You want to know what was weird? It wasnt water. IT WAS AS HARD AS ROCK!

"How on earth is the wa-water not liquid," Matthew said shocked.

Percy just gave him an evil grin and began to bored the ship.

Matthew and I still shocked began to walk across the Pacific Ocean. When we reached the ship, we climbed the ladder which we then pulled up.

The ship looked like it hasnt been used for centuries even though it was good shape. I noticed that their were three levels in the boat. There were a few other rooms, other than ours. It looked...nice and comfy. On the deck, there were ropes everywhere and a place for a lot of people to sit, like a meetiing place.

"so whats the plan," Matthew said.

"We're going to use this ship to go all the way to New Jersey." Percy answered seriously. Wow, didnt know he had a serious side.

"Um.. okay." Matthew said. "Im gonna go to sleep, im tired and dead."

When he said dead, my face immediately turned pale, but i didnt say a thing.

After Matthew left the deck, Percy asked me a question again.

"Are you really sure, positively sure that you are fine," Percy asked still worried stirring the boat out of the harbor and down south.

"Well, ill tell the truth," I said giving up.

"tell me everything," Percy said.

"Well, when i was seven, my dad died. I dont know how, but he was known everywhere. WHen he died, I lost it. He was my only family. I missed him. He was even on the news for our town in Michigan. We first lived in a town in Michigan, called Tenga. We loved our town. It was somewhat big. My dad worked as a printer. Weird how Trivia marries a printer. So my dad worked as a printer, but when he printed stuff, he'd always put little artwork in their that seemed to dance, and thats how his personallity was which i think attracted Trivia. One day, he said that he had to go meet a friend of his in a city close by. I was watched by my neighbor that day. She was always quite queer. That day, i some who knew something bad was going to happen. and something did. My father...he ..he died. He was murdered on his trip there. My town started to feel bad for me. everyone loved his work and how he acted. I was devastated. I cried for days with my neighbor. She told me it was my good to go to Frisco to live with my dads sisters. And that was when i was just eight. I lived there with them till now. And thats where my real adventure begins. Just now, earlier that cyclops, he reminded me of my father. He knew my father. He threatend me, to not kill him, but for him to kill me. He- he was the one tha-that killed m-my father. He did it. By his voice, i knew he wasnt lieing. He was the one. Terra was awaking. I remember that night my dad was killed, Terra sent me a dream of the killing and was taunting me.  
>I hate that woman. That cyclops is coming back. I know it. He is." I began to cry again.<p>

"Its okay. Im sorry you carried all that burden. Ga-Terra knew."

"Knew what." i cried more.

"She knew, that you were one of the seven, you are as I and Matthew are." I didnt even dare correct his grammar mistake on how devastated i was.

"Its okay.

"you're going to be fine."

"Thanks, Percy, you're a great friend you know." I said getting better and happy about what Percy told me.

He smiled at me still stirring the wheel.

we were like that as the sun set. His smile whipped off his face,

"She-she's back" He said

And then i looked at my worst nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment please!<strong>

**~ace or ac**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Heather Richards

There was an explosion of dust and dirt. There before me stood a woman, covered in dirt, with a huge grin on her face but with closed eyes. The smile on her face brought out the evilness in her eyes.

"Who-who is she!

"Your worst nightmare, and my grandmother." Percy said.

Hello children, you have been forewarned, Persues. I will now take revenge on the gods. Once and foreall.

Once she began, I knew immediately this before me, was the worst nightmare ever. But she also was my great-grandmother.

"what do you want?" I asked fiercely.

I want you to join me. You are powerful indeed. you must use your powers, not control them. Join me, child. Is that why your father abandoned you?

"My father didn't aband me! YOU KILLED HIM!" I shouted at her.

Do you really trust the gods?

"Don't Heather, she did the same thing to me. She wants you badly for power. She wants to rise fully, which then it will be pandamoniom , chaos, terror, sorrow and much more! Dont trust her. Look at what she did to your father! Do you really want to kill the gods again?" Percy shouted

Quiet! I, Terra, shall follow rise from Tartaras and conquer the world for you are my children and you also kill my children. You will be thrown over, by us. We grow stronger the minute. You get weaker the second. Join me, and you will live.

"NO! I will fight with my family and for my father! you will not tempt me! You will go back to Tartaras once you get out!" and thats when i grabbed my knife and stabbed her, leaving dirt and rock around.

"She left, shes going to come back, she doesnt want to fight when shes not at full strength. We have to continue." Percy said.  
>Hewalked back to the wheel and began to stir again. I realized we were right by San Diego. I didnt know this ship could go this fast.<p>

"She shouldnt have been able to find us. We are on water. He sors is land. some ancient sea creatures must be rising. We have to find a way to get to New Jersey faster, for she may catch up."

"How are we in San Diego already?" I asked.

"I made it go really fast for we have to get there quick. This quest is huge. Remember what Lupa said? that giant. Hes going to fight us. We have to get there soon." He said all of this looking serious. Never knew he could be serious.

i cant believe Terra had the nerve to tempt me by killing my father. I hate that wo-goddess!

"You better get some sleep, you look like youre about to drop." Percy said to me. Im glad he cared.

"Yeah, im tired of this day. Ill ask Matthew to steer the ship after so you could sleep." Percy agrees. Immediately my head hits the pillow, I began to dream. Stupid dreams.

Im in a room, that looks like a rec room. I see a lot of people in there. There was this girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, like Reyna. There was a man in a wheelchair, listening intently. There were also other kids in the room in there too. **(you should know whos in the room, im not explainging everything)**Three other people telling a story. The one telling the main facts, is this guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar right above his upper lip. He was telling about Khoine attacking them and how this kid Leo, fought her with fire. When they mentioned Khione, I was stunned. These kids must be demigods, also. They also explained about Hunters.

"So Hera was here," said the blonde girl."Talking to you." I noticed she said Hera not Juno.

The scar guy nodded and said,"Look, I'm not saying i trust her-"

"Thats smart," she said again.

"-but she isnt making this up about another. Thats where i came from." Thats what stunned me.

"Romans." said another brown haired girl propping her boots on the ping pong table.

Thats what stunned me more. She said Romans. The blonde must be the missing guy, Jason. "You expect us to believe theres another camp with demigods, but they follow the Roman forms of the gods. and weve never heard of them."

They argued more of this subject for a long time, not all of it was audable. I knew that this was all true and it was happening right now.

"The Bay area. We demigods were always told to stay away from it because Mount Othrys was there. But that wasn't the only reason, was it? The Roman camp-Its got to be somewhere near San Franscisco. I bet it was put there to keep watch on the Titans territory." said the blonde haired.

"But youll try, wont you? Youll build Leo's boat, the Argo II. ANd before you make for greece, youll sail for the Roman camp. YOull need their help to confront the giants." said a redhead girl.

She said Argo II and Roman camp.

"I was sent here to learn about Camp Half-Blood, to try to convince you the two camps dont have to be enemies. A peace offering." Said the guy i think was Jason.

"Hmm, because Hera is convinced we need both camps to win the war with the giants. SEven heroes of Olympus-some greek, some roman." Said the redhead.

Greek and roman what was this about. Shes talking in Greek forms.  
>"And foes bear arms to the doors of death."<p>

That line it was in the Great Prophecy.

"Gaea has opened the Doors of Death, Shes letting out the wors villians of the Underworld to fight us. Medea, Midas- There'll be mroe, Im sure." That blonde said.

This confused me. I thought of this as they continued talking.

"Hera said my coming here was an exchange of leaders,"Jason said."A way for the two camps to learn of each others existence."  
>"Yeah? So?" said that curly kid i think was Leo.<p>

"AN exchange goes two ways, When I got here, my memory was wiped. I didnt know who I was or where I belonged.

Fortunately you guys took me in and I found a new home. I know you're not my enemy. The Roman camp-they're not so friendly. You prove your worth quickly, or you dont survive. They may not be so nice to him," Jason said. Him who?"and if they learn where he comes form, hes going to be in serious trouble."

"Him?" Leo said, we're on the same page i guess."Who are you talking about?"

"My boyfriend," said the blonde."He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half-Blood-"

"Exactly," Jason agreed. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesnt even remember who he is."

I wake up with my forehead dripping with sweat. I learned something no one knows.

There's another camp for Greeks in New York, called Camp Half-Blood. Jason is in that camp. Percy has a boyfriend. **(Which disappoints me)**

And Percy Jackson, is from Camp Half-Blood, and he also was in the Titan War, and Savior of Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys i have till chapter 41...thats a lot right? and that's near the end of the story...so enjoy the whole entire prolong of many chapters<strong>

**please comment**

**~ace or ac**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not posting for a long time and i have finished this story actually. 43 chapters and an epilogue**

**I will try to update all of them...ill try, so to finish this off, chapter 15**

**Disclaimer-**_Seriously! didn't i tell you i dont own this story?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Percy Jackson**

I was steering the ship, with Matthew on the side watching about six thirty in the morning. I told him about our visit to Gaia or Terra the evil times ten million. He really dislike on how much we got attacked in just one day.

"Its a demigod life," I said to him.

"I wonder how long I could live this life like this." he groaned.

"I've been living like this for a long time without remembering"

"That sucks, huh?"

"no. IT FRICKIN STINKS!"

Matthew and I stay quiet for like five minutes as we travel down Baja California to the Panama Canal.

"Hey do you have binoculars?" I ask breaking the silence.

"No, I have not been to molucer she answers.

"you have the worse jokes I've ever heard," I say grinning at him.

"FINE! FINE! Geez! Here!" he says laughing also giving me a pair of black binoculars under the seat where there were like 10 of them. A lot huh?

We were laughing still saying some dumb jokes that cracked us up for no reason, like why did the cow moo, and we would answer like saying he had to go -. While still laughing, we all of a sudden heard a sound of banging from downstairs, like slamming of a door.

Spontaneously, Heather charges upstairs, shouting "YOURE GREEK!" That of course cracks us more up. We probably are going crazy.

When we calmed down with Heather glaring at us and threating at us to do something with her powers, I asked, "Where did you hear that?" I ask trying not to be guilty.

"I heard it in a dream, with people wearing the same shirt you wore when we...um...met you." she responds.

I look at Matthew and he understands immediately by grabbing his collapsible spear from his back pocket. Troubles coming.

I turn back to Heather trying to keep a straight face with my hand in my pocket, clutching Riptide, and say "Okay, what was you're dream."

"Well it was in this room, like a rec room. as I said, they wore the same shirts as you, they are of course demigods, and they are at a camp like ours, called Camp Half-Blood."

Immediately she said this, I looked at her shocked.

"Its true, and they talked about this quest about evil Khoine. I think they finished a quest when we started ours. the Winter Solstice."

"Winter Solstice?" Matthew said confused.

"Yes, most important meeting of the gods, who was in the room?" I answer then ask.

"There was a guy in a wheelchair, called Chiron, a girl called Rachel, a redhead with green eyes. A tough girl, with stringy brown hair(Is it blonde or brown) called Clarisse. Another girl with choppy brown hair in braids. This elfish looking kid called Leo, A blonde haired 15 year old, with blue eyes, scar above the upper lip. This kid is Jason. The Jason Grace." Grace that ignited into my mind as someone similar." A blonde haired girl with gray eyes. Well... she mentioned you. Annabeth."

"Annabeth Chase" I said all of a sudden.

"Remembered something, huh?" Matthew said

I nodded with Heather glaring at me suspiciously. She knew something she didn't want to tell. "yes, must be her. They talked about the Titan War and how Romans fought on Mount Othrys and how the Greeks fought on Mount Olympus and Manhattan taking the full charge. They also talked about this ship to go here or to um Camp Demi...god. The point is they don't know where it is and it is in a secret place above a certain spot of the Caldecott tunnel. They explained how Roman and Greek demigods have to work together. They also explained how the guy Jason appeared in that camp with no memory as how you came here without any memory also. It is how they said, a trade of leadership. where two leaders of two different camps will have to switch places. On how you and Jason Grace must learn the difference of the two camps. A bridge. Two different people from two different camps. Two different societies. Two different Families. Two different personalities. And two different leaders of the same thing. Leaders. You two will lead us. That dream explained a lot in little words. I'm not a child of Minerva but I understand, that you are Greek, a leader, and a Hero of Olympus. I am none of that. You see. Just in one dream, you could learn a lot. Juno or in your case Hera did this to you."

"No wonder Lupa said something like Juno doing something dangerous. This is what she did." I said

Matthew was staring at me with awe. or awestruck.

"I finally get it. You learned to fight from that camp. To defend yourself, from that Camp."

"You cannot tell anybody about what you saw, if they know, they will attack me, and I know this. Can you trust me?"

"Of course, how could I not trust my bust bud." Matthew says patting my back. Turns out he hit the part of my Achilles heel. and I winced. Matthew seemed not to know.

"I guess you got a nice sleep, its 7 now." I saw

"Yes, I guess. I never intended to eavesdrop. or dream drop." At least she still had humor.

**Heather Richards**

I was really nervous of telling them. but once it spilled, I knew it was over. I'm glad I didn't tell about Annabeth being his girlfriend. He didn't even know he was sixteen.

I can't picture this ADHD, dyslexic kid, also mischievous, to be the hero of Olympus. I can't see it. Terra was going to attack again. And she will be much stronger.

I saw Percy quiet again steering the ship near the entrance of the Panama Canal. We've gone quite far in about 30 minutes. This boat is quick.

"There's something in the water, something dangerous." Percy said.

I looked and knew he was right. There in the water was a hydra and a bunch of animals just as before. There were also that Gegenes things we fought earlier. They liked to cry Jason a lot or more 'Ya-son!'.

"We have to find a way to kill them." Matthew said.

"No duh Sherlock," said Percy.

"But how?" I asked.

"Ill deal with the water, you two take the land and do the same as you did with Cacus, a diversion. attack from two different sides. Plan Mesopotamia." Percy said.

that's when he jumped of the ship after anchoring it. I looked at Matthew and he just looked back. We then knew there was no other way. We climbed down the rope ladder and began.

**Matthew Harrison**

I charged up to attack the hellhounds as Heather charged the dracaena.

I fought them. taking my only experience of the few days of Legion training. Legion four was really tough. So I used the technics.

I fought looking for strength, I had. I fought. They were able to give me a few cuts. Not enough for them to hurt. I turned to see Percy slashing a hydra head of as one of the dranenaes near by was able to blow fire at the heads. He killed the Hydra in about seconds. he began to then attack a sea monster. I turned my head back to the fight and began attacking a Cyclops.

"What have I done for you to kill me!" the Cyclops whinnied in my moms voice. This of course freaked me out. I understood how Heather was freaked out.

"Don't mimic my mom! you don't have right to! You followed Terra, feel the WRATH OF THE FRICKIN AWESOME SON OF MARS!" I shouted

I took my spear and raised and hurled it at the Cyclops. The Cyclops gave one look of fear, and that's when my spear struck. leaving only gold dust around.

I turned around to see Percy out of the water and killing other monsters on land after killing all of the animals on water. He struck and slid the dust back to the water. then back to Stab, roll, struck, slide, dodge, struck, bam, and over and over again.

I saw Heather fighting like a maniac, using her energy to create little things to block or struck the enemy. Making the air above Gegenes to rain Hail. And to make a ditch below other monsters.

I fought another Cyclops. As I fought, Percy thought of something. "I am Jason, and I will kill you Earth clumps majigis!" I knew immediately what he was doing. He was calling the Gegenes to fight him as the other monsters fought us. The Gegenes fought him immediately. He slaughtered each one with each strike.

I knew he could do it.

I looked at Heather and we came to an agreement. then we charged. I hit the monsters and dodged others. After all, the hellhounds were gone, so we were able to strike easier.

I turned to Percy and saw he killed them all and was advancing to help us.

He then turned to me, winked and then yelled" THE SEA TO ME!"

I looked and saw the waters behind us rising and it began to strike and hit all the monsters, but not us.

THANK YOU! He had killed all the monsters with one strike of water and brought the dust particles with it.

I turned again to Percy to thank him and saw him lying on the ground past out. Eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Heather, help me!" I shouted running to Percy.

"What happened? I have to thank him for that. " She said.

"That took his last energy. He wanted to get it over with. He was tired. "

"thank you Percy."

"c'mon, wave gotta take him to the ship, were near the Panama Canal. I bet they can't see the Greek Vassal. They can't see it because of the mist."

"they cant, I put mist on it. They can't see it at all. I'm also guessing Percy made the water protect it"

"Thank Percy, he actually could be smart you know."

**Percy Jackson**

After that blast of water, I blacked out. That took all of my energy. I wouldn't last.

I heard voices, far away.

"hello child." I realized I was in a dream. I turned and saw a woman in a type of tiger or some thing over her body.

"H-JUNO," I stammered.

"Hera or Juno is the same. Jason and the others you may have known went on a quest to save me." Hera said.

"you are really close to the truth, very close, you will arrive in New Jersey soon. I have traveled you children a bit far ways by Louisiana in the Gulf of Mexico. You are very close. You will defeat the supposed to be immortal giant as the others had to fight Enceledus.

"you will fight Gaia or Terra there and then rise to Olympus to help and open Olympus once and for all.

"I have said a lot in little words, be brave Perseus, you will win, you will, I am on your side as other gods are too. surprisingly Ares. he hated you. Child, finish this quest, you will finish this. find the missing one.

"And unite after this quest the Romans and Greeks once and for all."

**End of Chapter 15**

**Sorry for not posting for a long time and i have finished this story actually. 43 chapters and an epilogue**

**I will try to update all of them...ill try, so to finish this off, chapter 15**

**Disclaimer-**_Seriously! didn't i tell you i dont own this story?_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**The begin of 3rd person**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the books of the yeah you know**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**3rd person**

Matthew and Heather struggled on how to control the boat with the dangerous waters, while Percy was left sleeping under the deck.

"I'm worried about him," Heather said

"me too," Matthew said

"He did take a lot of energy from it."

"yeah, I agree, he always gets tired so quickly. And I checked him earlier. His forehead was heating up."

"see, I'm not the only one not worrying." in a know it all voice.

"whatever, anyway, question. Usually, you wont see a son of mars ask this for his seriousness, but... Do you like Percy?"

"what?" Heather asked in shock.

"yeah, do you?"

"well, um..."

"heather, your face always turns red and blushes when you see him around, not only that but, you get a bit annoyed by the Venus girls and not only that but you face lights up, your eyes get big when he's around, you feel a bit shy, Do you?" Matthew stated

"well,...um..."

"well do you?" Matthew says

Silence...

"are you going to answer me?" Matthew said get agitated.

"well...I did but I can't,"

"why not?"

"well," heather answered depressed," he already has a girlfriend"

"what an you didn't tell anyone about that?"

"well... I thought it wouldn't be that important."

"not important even for Percy?" Matthew yelled

"um-"

"Somebody said my name?" Percy said climbing on deck.

"that was Matthew."

"well... Little miss perfect who said liked you was holding back information."

"it's okay if it's not that important,"

"see Matthew its not important!" heather shouted mad.

"well... For him it is..."

"anyway...I had a dream from her- I mean Juno." Percy said

"and that would be?" heather said straying from the topic with Matthew staring at him.

"well...she was talking about where we are."

"I was actually wondering where we were because were not even near the Panama canal."

"well, we are in the Gulf of Mexico by Louisiana."

"wow! Thank you Juno." Matthew said

"and she explained how Mars is on our side, I think he hates me, though." "Anyway, we are going to find the missing one, he is very close, in New Jersey, and that giant Alkynes or something, he is going to attack us, this is bait. So once we finish this giant off we travel off to you're new Rome and for me Olympus. We have to convince them to open up. No answering, to a go away, there's only a bit of a way to get in. We have join forces with someone. This is going to become hard. After that when we try to travel back to create that instrument from the civil war, we will have to battle Gaia or Terra. And Juno was saying to reunite the Greeks and Romans once and for all. I think that it also means that we will join in with Camp Half-Blood. We are just passing Mississippi right now, the closer we get to New Jersey the more dangerous it is. That Masykian kid is going to help us since he is a son of Vulcan and I believe there will be another son of Vulcan though Hephaestus instead."

"um... Nice speech." heather said. Percy just glared at her.

"you were going to tell me of something right Heather?"

"um..."

"just freaking tell him!" Matthew shouted. Percy knew he was mad, for he was a bit different from the others but he was angry.

"Well... Also in that dream from the other night, I saw the girl with blonde hair and gray eyes like Reyna,"

She looked up to Percy with eyes getting teary.

"she is…your…girlfriend. Annabeth Chase is your girlfriend."

Reyna Limerna

Still 3rd person

Reyna was in the council room with Lupa, discussing matters about how life would be.

"Lupa, I have my suspicions about that boy, Percy Jackson."

_I believe you_

"First you accept them to come in, that is very unlike you, and also you then , see that Percy, he comes in here, fights strong and is able to defeat, a HYDRA, I liked him at first but my suspicions have strengthened. I don't understand," Reyna said.

_You will understand very, very soon. Our next council meeting will be when they come back, there is something I have been holding back from you, but I trust you, you have to not have grudges, usually the flaws of children of Minerva is hubris or pride. Get rid of these flaws, for you are vulnerable to he enemy, don't let her get you, for you are now leader, _Lupasays.

"Leader? Did I hear you right!"

_yes leader, I have been called back to New Rome, or how the Greeks say it, Olympus_

"Olympus, Greeks? What?"

_keep your friends close, your enemies closer, goodbye child, you will have to watch and take care of this camp carefully, I will have Hazel help you, bur be very careful,_

"Lupa don't!" Reyna said tears running down her face

_child, I will try to come back, but it would be hard, Jupiter has called me back, good luck, and enemies closer,_

"Lupa!" Reyna said with more tears coming down

_good bye,_

And then Lupa growled and then she was gone.

Reyna cried. She never cried, never! And here she was crying. She didn't want to lead the camp. This reminded her of Jason. This was his job, not hers.

"common, Reyna, no need to cry, she has to, Jupiter commanded her." Hazel said coming in.

"I was just hoping that after that after the Titan War, it was going to be over, I don't even cry and here I am."

"Common, Jason would want you to do this, it is not his job, it is yours."

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Comment please<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I don't own The SOn of Neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Percy Jackson**

Percy manned the wheel, as Matthew and heather argued below deck. He couldn't believe the nerve of that Trivia girl she had to say that. He also was kind of jealous also because she got to see real life visions about him also, but he only got to see stupid Hera through stupid dreams.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" said a voice behind him. He hoped, no please no not her. He turned around to see the Great Hera herself. Just great right?

"What do you want" Percy said kind of mad

"I am here, to help you, not stupid Percy!" she said icily but in a weird begging way.

"But... Why! Do I have to lose my memory?"

"It is because, I don't choose, you chose it... You are the one who brought all o this to plan, not me." Hera said back

Percy stared at her stunned. He knew that he really never had the brains to think this through.

"And I recall someone called Annabeth! I'll do anything to see her again and know that she is safe."

"Really?" Hera said surprised. "Anything?"

"I might not know what she was to me, but I'll do anything I'll... I'll even... Give up to the Curse of Achilles for her."

She looked at me shocked and then answered." I knew you would help her, immediately you saved her from Mt Tam. Aphrodite told me that you didn't to save Artemis but for true love. Hm. she rubs off on me. But you do know that that is a big thing to give up...very big. But I'll do it... The fates knew this would happen. That is what you may not have seen what the fates showed you... But they did forewarn you before."

Percy was shocked on how he would give up this for her, but he knew this was the right choice. He knew. This is what he lived for; the fates he remembered showed him grow up and fight again. If he dint do something, a choice, and this was one of the choices, he would die if he did not do this, so he knew what he was going to do.

"Hera, I will. This was another choice the fates have showed me but not clear. And they knew I would be part of something big again and that was this. I will give this up for her, I will."

Hear looked at with a warning look but she knew he was not going to change his mind.

"Percy you were in the hands of the fates... And you are now officially alone on this... Good luck."

She bowed at him showing him he has chosen something worthy. She had brought them to North Carolina. They were close.

All of a sudden, a peacock appeared and dropped one of its feathers from its mouth to him. Then the peacock disappeared. He looked at the feather and looked. Two words, in Greek,

Βε χαρεγιξ

Be careful **(that might not be accurate)**

Next thing he knew, a blast of black lightning struck him in the chest, and before he blacked out one last thin he remembered. Him screaming out in pain and him screaming for Annabeth.

.xXx.

**In Camp Half-Blood **

**Annabeth Chase**

A few days after Piper, Jason, and Leo came back. About a week later, she knew something big would happen. She knew it. She could feel it in the air. Something very strong and with an aura. She knew it. But of course she didn't say a thing.

She tries to stray herself from the topic and though of the Argo 2 and how little time they had. They needed gods help for this.

Leo has practically moved his life into the bunker now working about 24/7 or close to it. In some ways she missed the joyful Leo that brought back her mind to Percy but was able to make he more joyful. She really missed him. It's reality.

All of a sudden she heard a boom of thunder. Bigger then any heard. Her suspicions have been cleared and accurate. Just after that boom of thunder, somehow erupted inside her, she could feel it bubbling with urge. She felt nostalgic for something unknown.

She kept on thinking hard of the meaning of this. Zeus must be angry. He must have known it too!

"Hey, Annabeth," said Malcolm snapping his fingers under her nose. She was in the arena sitting on the bleachers thinking hard as Malcolm continued. "Your in Annabeth land again. Your like thinking 100 miles per hour." "It's like you know there's going to be an exodus happening."

"Nothing, anyway did you hear that blast if thunder. It sounded so powerful!"

"No not really, what were you thinki—"

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!" said Jason running ion the arena, "Chiron wants you, and he wants to call a council meeting in the rec room,"

Great right? He suspicions are coming more and more correct that it was creepy.

"Well. Malcolm, I've gotta go to the meeting. It'd really important I hear. Like important. Can you bring the rest of Athena cabin to archery next?"

"Sure thing! Oh Annabeth, I heard it and it has bad news labeled with it, that's why,"

I began my way to the big house seeing Rachel doing Her biology homework in the big house opening. She looked horrible. Must've been visions.

"Hey Rachel, you look terrible! Did you even sleep last night,"

"There's a reason and also why we have a meeting today."

"Tell me inside,"

"I have to anyway,"

Annabeth looked at her worried. "Okay, well, I have a feeling that what your going to tell me is going to deal with a quest." she just looked at Annabeth with sympathy and then walked into the big house. I walked in to know that we were the last ones and were waiting for us.

When she sat down, she realized that all the people from last meeting were there. There was cheese it's in the middle with some coke bottle, which is rare to say. Chiron was at the head of the Ping-Pong table in wheelchair form.

Immediately after everyone was ready, Chiron began.

"You must be wondering why we are having a meeting. It I because, about a week ago, Rachel ha a vision from the other oracle about the prophecy,

And Rachel, mind saying it to us?"

Rachel nodded and began telling us the prophecy.

" Child of the sea, find the missing one,

Go east to defeat Terra's son,

The one with skill and the one with magic,

Will open the doors of Olympus or it may go tragic,

Rise or fall to the earth's hand,

With help with a goddess's triumph on land. "

She then sat back out of breath.

"In this prophecy, it says son of the sea, this is forewarned as Percy. He is actually on this quest. But there was on part in the prophecy that was mentioned but it did not say specifically, some of you children would be helping on this quest. That is why. But there was another prophecy. Rachel?"

"Greeks and Romans must combine,

To fight together or lose the line,

To open Olympus with the two,

And to rise or fall be the earths hand too.'"

Everyone was silent.

"That was from last night, that is why I could not sleep, Annabeth, for all I know is that you are part of it, Jason, and Piper. Leo will not be on this quest for he must continue the work of building the Argo 11."

"For what Lupa has told me am that, they will be in New Jersey to finish off one giant trying to save a person that was kidnapped. Not any of you. He is from the Roman camp. You will meet them there, you will find them and help if it is needed,"

"Yes, no quest! Though no sleep!" Leo shouted happily first but then realized and slumped back.

"Well, you will be on the quest by Tuesday for right now it is January 4, Sunday. You must train hard you three for you will be joining for more; these are not all the prophecy children. And you must train for you will be seeing Gaia in this quest. Be careful, in some ways it would be good to have Leo to help open up Olympus for they are also trapped by Gaia's magic. But it is strongly said in here. You three be careful and good luck."

It felt like he wasn't going to see us for long. Annabeth then went to the arena as the council dispersed and began to train.

**End of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Son of Neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**No one in particular **

Matthew and Heather were under the deck yelling at each other.

"I can't believe you seriously had to make me, it's already a pain and will you realize that he does have one, an also this is going harder then you might think!"

"Geez, Missy, you know how much he has suffered and then blast it in his face that you like him and that he has a girlfriend. Wow, open face, can't believe you,"

"Open face? Out of all things, open face, that's so stupid!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, can we just forget this, that's why Percy shooed us here."

"Fine sorry also Percy told me this ship means, Across the Seas, in Greek, that's why we couldn't read it,"

"In happy you're better,"

"I could turn against you and get angry again" heather said scowling T him.

"Sorry, sorry dude! Anyway we have to talk to camp later or right now, I have an auras."

"Good, We can't suffer at sea like this, we're right now by Mississippi, Juno keeps on helping us."

"Is there anything we can do? This is so thickening to sit here bored, I'm just amused how Percy could last with his ADHD. It feels impossible!" Matthew said

"Agree, though I do have a pack of cards," smirked Heather with an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh gosh! You had it all this time? You totally suck! Ill totally beat you in blackjack!"

**(Blackjack for the awesome Pegasus)**

"Totally on!"

They played for like seven hours, till the sky began to darken. Matthew had one 14games out of 23 so Heather lost a lot of games.

"Pone!"

"How are you still interested in playing, Matt. I'm like tired of this and oh gosh sorry,"

"What!" Matthew said mad now.

"Your Hair?" Heather said in a scared way.

Matthew looked at his hair and realized, well it was...pink.

"Pink? Pink? At least turn it blonde or something but pink? I'm going to kill you!"

"Okay, sorry it's blonde now, my energizing of jumpiness,""

"Thank you,"

"Okay, so now wha-ahhhh!"

"What the Frick, hold on to the ground holds!"

The boat was traveling faster then any seen and faster then any plane. All of a sudden it slowed down and the two gasped for their breathe.

"What the freaking heck was that about," Matthew said mad

"Wait, did you hear that? It sounded like thunder,"

"I heard that, what's happening, lets go see if Percy's fine." Matthew said

Right before Matthew was about six inches from touching the rail for the stairs to the top, a strike of lightening stuck the stairs with heather jumping with Matthew together. They looked at each other and began to blush but jumped together again to here thunder rumbling right above their ship.

They looked at each other and rushed up the ruined stairs to see I'd Percy was fine, but to see a boy with black hair with a few scratches on him smoking. He himself was smoking.

"Percy?" heather asked quietly as she struggled to reach Percy.

He looked different and Matthew wondered what happened to him. He has scratches and bruises. It hurt to see him like that. Matthew thought he has the Curse of Achilles.

"What happened?" Matthew said inching forward.

"Percy! Percy!" heather began to cry, "Don't leave me! I can't loose anymore!"

"Wait," Matthew said as he saw Percy's eyes fluttering,

"Oh gosh! Percy!" Heather said grabbing him into a tight hug,

As heather hugged him, Percy started coughing and he opened his eyes. They were black. Midnight black. Then all of a sudden his eyes began to turn back to the sea green eyes that they all loved,

"Percy, what happened!" heather said still hugging him as he strained.

"***Cough*** choking ***cough*** me," he said grasping for air.

Heather looked at him and loosened and let go of him. Once she let go, Percy started coughing again and bent to the side.

"Dude, what happened?" Matthew said trying to calm him down.

"I'm fine," Percy said after his coughing attack.

"Don't you have the curse of Achilles?" heather asked confused.

Percy gave her one said look then got up and went back to the wheel.

"Is that a yes or no!" heather asked again

"I can't answer you," Percy responded.

"Why?" heather insisted

"Heather..." Matthew said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't ask, it's really important and he may still have it and his mortal point,"

"Don't tell me, please, I seriously need to find out, for it is dangerous if he doesn't have it."

Percy turned around and looked at Heather with a sharp look that we may have never seen in him before, a look of fright but anger mixed.

"Heather, I don't, that is why I don't have it anymore, for I took it off for a reason, I could get it back, but a true hero must also live without it Like you. I'll die much more easily but I have my reasons."

Heather looked at him with shock with her mouth open.

"Oh close your mouth, I heard that flies usually go into open spaces," Percy pushed her jaw back and then walked back to the wheel,

Matthew thought at leas he still has his sense of humor.

Heather was mad and sad at the same time while that, for at least he was able to see a new Percy but how about the old one, she missed it, maybe that never was Percy, she thought.

Heather in stress went to the back of the ruined ship and sat at a corner as Matthew just began trying to entertain us with somewhat cool sword fights with invisible air.

Then all of a sudden Percy gasped.

"What! What's wrong?" Matthew asked looking around. He wondered what was wrong

"There, there he is, that's Daniel Masykian." Percy answered

An then heather and Matthew knew, they were in New Jersey but they were into some trouble

.xXx.

**Camp Demi**

**Reyna Limerna**

"Okay demigods, we are now alone, Lupa is left, but we must still train, for she may be physically gone, but not virtually. We must train hard, last night I had receive a dream from Juno. Warning us of our threat and how we must get ready; for we are in this for much more. The gods are locked up, and only those on quest can do it, for what we must do is to rally more allies and train harder then we have before. Those three children on the quest may not have had training but they are

Ready, and we must also be ready. After this, you must be directed to your legion for they know and then we will train as we have always. Hazel and I will watch over and others will too! Bobby will watch, as the armory will also make more weapons. Train as hard as you never have before. Good luck." Reyna finished her speech in the coliseum and walked out with hazel on her heel to the council office.

.xXx.

**Camp half blood**

**Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth walked over to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked.

Surprisingly Piper answers it.

"Are you ready for we have to leave now, to New Jersey to meet them." Annabeth asked

"Yeah I'm ready, I was just going to leave to see if you and Jason were ready."

"Great, I have to check on Leo, for a sec and make sure that Jason is awake and not prancing around looking for more hornets as last time."

Piper laughed, "that was funny, well meet you in a sec by Thalia's tree."

"Ditto," and then Annabeth left to the bunker.

When she got there she knocked on the door with a rock due to sleepiness of Leo.

Just as she was going to hit harder, the door opened showing a happy Leo," I'm just checking to make sure, you have a bit of it ready," Annabeth said

"We're working, finished mapping the blueprints out a few days ago and were on the skeleton at the moment." Leo said his face drooping.

"Good, oh and Leo, you need to sleep,"

"Will do in some time, but we have o start, and good luck Annabeth,"

"Thanks see you in time to come,"

Annabeth left to see everyone by the tree already and Chiron wearing a shirt saying 'Hoofing our way through'. Annabeth smirked at the shirt and said," ready?"

"Always been, and no hornets, Annabeth, " Jason said smirking back.

"Good."

"Good luck children, for I hope you do find them, we are looking for it to work," Chiron said.

His white stallion back moved constantly.

"Thank you Chiron, we hope to succeed and help open Olympus," Piper said

"Good luck and all be well," Chiron said then bowed as we left Annabeth's home.

For just as old times, she sees her old centaur friend waving back to her. But this time she was not with Grover and Percy, but Jason and Piper.

But she knew that she will see Percy soon, and everything will always be like old times.

**End of chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Son of Neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Percy Jackson **

One look at a boy tied to a tree, a gag on his mouth, with muscles only a child of Hephaestus or Vulcan could have. They were sailing near a forest filled with skulls and bones, and Daniel sat struggling against the rope.

"there...there he is, that's Daniel Masykian." Percy said in shocked as he looked and realized trouble was up ahead. Heather looked at them with shock.

"oh gosh, more trouble up ahead? Let's kick their stinking ass." said Matthew

"um Matt, you do know that we're battling one of the strongest giants in the millennium or sometime." Heather said looking at us with fright and shock.

"yes, and not any giant, but the supposed to be immortal giant, Alcyneus." Percy said with quotes.

"oh gosh, supposed to be immortal?" heather asked as she lifted he hands and had a concentrated face.

Percy and Matthew looked at her wondering what she was doing. Then before you knew it, purple flames danced across her fingertips.

"woah! Dude! First hair then purple flames, I wish I had that," Matthew said with shock sprawled across his face.

"Well, you have you're parent as Mars, okay? I don't have battle skills as good as you." heather argued

Percy tried to close the argument out and began," seriously guys, we have to go save Daniel, he is needed, to build millions of these and also, he may also have the actual blueprint. Are you ready?" Percy stirred the ship to a side and docked as they answered.

"Well, there's nothing out there so we have to be ready, nothings stopping us, you ready, Heather?" Matthew said fiercely then turning to Heather smirking. She blushed but immediately answered with a brave face, "We will kill this horrible giant and kill it, we will have to, and nothing will stop us."

"We will defeat it and be ready when I appears for we know this is a trap. We are ready, let's save him. Continue this prophecy and quest and open up Olympus. For All Heroes!" Percy shouted lifting his sword in the air. He knew this would have to work. Nothing is stopping them.

They climbed down the ladder and then they got ready. He was to take Daniel and unravel his knots as the other two scouted around watching his back. His back and weak back. (**I don't think he wants me to mention it, cause he's gonna be mad and also I think I'm the only one to know so shhh! Not really, to the story)**

Immediately, they were off the boat, the Began their plan, not the wisest, but he knee he wasn't his long-lost wise girl. He hoped Hera did and will fulfill his wish.

He ran as hard as possible being quiet as he creeped up to the son of Vulcan. The son of Vulcan saw him and his got wide, but Percy just put his finger to his lips. Daniel seemed to be pleading, but Percy then realized, he was telling him something. Warning him. He knew if this wouldn't work, nothing will. So as Matthew and heather watches and scouted, Percy began to cut his ropes. Immediately Percy was able to cut the rope covering his mouth, Daniel gasped.

"You have to be careful, this giant is strong, I'm warning you, you should run if you have the chance, he is too strong o all o us, for this giant, we'll need godly help and a big three one." Daniel said.

"We'll have to try, for were not giving up and this may kill us but we have to try." Percy responded fiercely.

"I tried, but if you will, I will too!" Daniel said and stood up once the last rope untangled.

"Common, let's defeat this horrid monster."

"He's like a brother of Typhon, but weaker, if you know who Typhon is." Daniel said as he grabbed a knife from his backplanes and touched a ring on his right finger.

"I know who he is, the gods fought them last summer," Percy said as he remembered one piece from his past. A misty picture of the gods swirling around a huge giant with cuts and bruises everywhere.

Daniel nodded and then froze. Percy heard a stomping noise. They saw Matthew and heather running at full speed with terror scribbled across their faces. Percy then thought, and looked back at the ropes. There on one rope that was red, flashed a light, and he realized it was a sensor, for anyone saving him or her. They have done the first line of the prophecy, but there was more to come.

The heroes braced themselves, and they turned all to Percy.

Percy nodded to them as the pounded sounds of stomping came closer. They were ready, Ready for anything to come. Ready to fight or hell, Ready to fight to death.

And then a giant appeared before them. A giant that had green skin as tough as a dragon. He had human feet but by the myth, was able to kill hoards of soldiers in battle. He was about thirteen feet tall and had braided hair cascading down his burly green chest covered by armor. He had armor fit for a giant. He carried a spear in his hand. The giant that only Heracles had defeated. The leader of the Gigantes, the one who supposed to be immortal only in Pallone. The giant in possession of the Isthmus of Corinth, the brother of Porphyrion.

It was the one and only Alcyoneus.

.xXx.

**Annabeth Chase**

We had ridden a taxi from Manhattan to New Jersey with no trouble. It was a very quiet journey for about seven hours. The taxi stopped once away for us to deal with business. **(Didn't know what to say)** Chiron told them, to find them in a forest by the coast. The forest was the Cytharian Forest. It was told to be a place filled with monsters.

"Oh my gods, I can't sit still any longer. My back, ack!" Annabeth said, she knew because of her ADHD she never could last.

"You guys are so lucky not to have ADHD, I barely lasted."

"Ha-ha, well, weird thing is that not all demigods have dyslexia and ADHD like you and Percy." Piper said as Jason suppressed a grin.

"Well, I could and couldn't sit still." Jason answered

Annabeth laughed.

"We better go find them, and the freaking giant." Piper said

"Well the Cytharian Forest is in the west for that's the coast." Annabeth said pointing to the west.

They traveled on the foot staying one night in the forest seeing monsters that glared at us but didn't attack so thy didn't attack.

"Isn't it weird that hey wouldn't attack but glare?" Piper said

"It's creepy but it's because there's something waiting for us up ahead. And this wants us badly as the others." Jason answered Piper

Immediately after Jason said that, we heard a scream from the distance. It sounded as if it was from a girl and not only that but it was really close by. It sounded as if it was about a few hundred feet up ahead.

Once they heard it, they looked at each other and then ran to the noise. They ran and ran and then they saw them an there before them, stood the giant, the hero if Olympus and a girl that was on the ground, clutching her hand and a boy fighting bravely with the other. Another boy had a knife and gladius and they had muscles only fit for a son of Hephaestus.

"Alcyoneus," Annabeth hissed.

"We have to help." Jason said

And they ran into battle as Annabeth Chase ran to help her long-lost boyfriend.

**The End of Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Son of Neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Heather Richards**

**(okay, first, they have been fighting for like along time, and also Jason, Piper and Annabeth have just joined the fight)**

Heather fell clutching her left arm, as Alcyneus hit her with the butt of his spear. Alcyneus grabbed her again, clutching her tightly.

"Oh, so you're petty friends gave you to me as my meal, such nice friends of yours." Alcyneus said with a wicked grin in his face. Heather struggled, for if she used the last of her magic, then she could die or much worse.

She grunted, gasping for breath, "I***gasp*** am not petty***gasps* **and I will kill you in one strike of this***gasp***" she said. Then before Alcyneus could even blink, she grasped her dagger in her right hand and then she inserted her dagger with purple flames dancing along the blade, into his chest, and to the heart.

Alcyneus gasped a dropped her as she fell again, crying out in pain, clutching her arm once again. Alcyneus, then took a deep breath, a grinned at Heather.

"My dear, my mother is Terra, and do you think, you could defeat me that easily? You really think? She saves me from death and Tartarus, the wretched place. I was immortal for life sakes. Terra has raised me for reasons, to destroy you petty demigods. And now I will strike you." She had used her last blow and she couldn't take it anymore, she was in pain. Heather saw the three boys fighting for death, and survival, and victory. She then saw three people, talking strategy in the corner of her eye. She recognized them, but she didn't have enough time to process, for his spear was aimed at her heart. She closed her yes as she braced herself for death as it approached. But, it never came. she opened her eyes to find, two boys in front of her. One of them was Percy, and the other had a familiar face. Percy was holding up a wall of water. The other boy was fighting with a gladius and fighting as good only Percy could fight like.

A teenager ran to my side and started comforting me.

"Are you okay? I'm Piper McLean," she said

"I'm okay, it's just my left arm," Heather said

"I'll help you, here's some ambrosia," she said back giving Heather a pill looking thing. Heather bit into it and calmed down. It tasted like her dads homemade, lemon pie. She looked at her arm and realized there was no pain.

"Thank you, Piper." she said

"Don't thank me, but we have to help. "you did good with that fire, are you a daughter of Hecate?" Piper asked

"Um...yes, but vim a daughter of Trivia." Heather said

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite or Venus, and now we will fight to our deaths," Piper said grabbing a 18 inch dagger from her side and then shouted, "For Heroes!"

"For Heroes!" Heather said back and raised her knife and ran after.

She saw the teen Annabeth fighting with Matthew and Daniel. She ran to help them and started fighting as Piper helped Jason and Percy.

"So the hurt, comes back for revenge," Alcyneus said stopping a block from Percy.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Percy shouted.

Alcyneus just chuckled and hit him square in the chest. Percy doubled over, but Heather just fought harder for him.

"Percy!" Annabeth said and ran to him.

"Stop it!" Heather said.

"You think you could defeat me? Only Heracles has defeated me." Alcyneus laughed again

"Heracles, strength, Heracles! Oh gods! I've got an idea." Percy said straining to get up as Annabeth watched him worriedly.

"Oh my gods, strength!" Jason said ducking a strike.

"We need to use all our power at the exact same time. All of our power, Jason, lightening, Daniel, strength or power, Heather, magic or some type of magic, Piper, it is right?" Percy said

"Piper McLean." Piper said

"Piper, charm speak, Matt, battle, Annabeth, strategy will work, battle.," he looked at her and gulped, " same as Matthew, and me, water. "Percy said and looked at Annabeth and hugged her.

"So you are to scared to fight me? Are you afraid you petty demigods?" Alcyneus said holding his spear in his hand.

"Actually, Alcyneus, were not, are you scared, for you are the one who told show to defeat you, and actually were ready for anything. OKAY GUYS, FOR ALL HEROES!" Percy said.

And then next thing you know, there was a blast of everything. Jason, shot lighting at the Leader of Gigantes, as Daniel, Matthew and Annabeth shot all of the weapons they had at the monster, Heather shot waves of Purple fire at giant, and the last was Percy blasting all of the water he could take from the shore and blasting him with all of the water maintained within. Jason and Heather shot more and more lightening and flames at the Gigante as the three through their last of weapons. Percy was the last and blasted one last strike that would break all of the bones of your body.

After all of the water, dust, and misty air were gone, there before them was a cluster of weapons and golden dust. Everyone dropped onto his or her knees, as Daniel, Matthew, and Annabeth retrieved the weapons, from the dust. Heather gaped at the mess, she was shocked by how this giant was so strong to do such thing, but that Percy's plan had worked. Strength. Strength. Only strength was needed, Hercules.

"Percy..." Annabeth whispered at him.

"Annabeth.." Percy looked at her.

"I missed you," Annabeth said as tears ran down her face.

"The dust..." Jason said

They all looked and saw it moving.

"Let me." Percy said as he raised his hands and water enveloped it and washed back to the sea.

"Okay now I'm drained." he said slumping back to his knees.

"Percy...you're hurt. Curse of Achilles." She ran to Percy as she inspected him.

Surely there were cuts and bruises on him. Heather knew he had given it up but she didn't know why.

"I gave it up for you, I wanted to see you again. I missed you a lot." He answered.

"You gave up you're curse of Achilles for Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I missed her greatly. "Percy answered shyly.

"No wonder, we were wondering why because you never told us." Heather said understanding now.

"Fate of the world again... As always and I chose you." He said and kissed her.

"Aw, so cute," Piper said and then she looked shocked," my moms rubbing off on me.

Thanks for ruining the moment, Piper," Annabeth said glaring at her as she geared away from Percy.

Jason, Daniel, and Heather started laughing as Matthew smirked.

"Anyway, it seems, you know us, but I'm Jason, and this is Piper, and the others that's Annabeth." Jason said.

"You guys must no me and Jason you know Daniel, but this is Heather and Matthew"

"Hi, I'm Matthew, son of Mars." Matthew said smirking and holding out his hand.

No one shook his hand, so he just slack it back.

"Anyway, our prophecy was

'child of the sea, find the missing one,

Go east to defeat Terra's son,

The one with skill and the one with magic,

Will open the doors of Olympus or it may go tragic,

Rise or fall to the earth's hand,

With help with a goddess's triumph on land.'" Percy said.

"Who was the lost one." Jason asked.

"Was it Jason?" Piper asked.

"No sorry, but it was Daniel, because he was kidnapped by Alcyneus." Percy said

"We also had a prophecy but it was different." Annabeth said

"'Greeks and Romans must combine,

To fight together or lose the line,

To open Olympus with the two,

And to rise or fall be the earths hand too.'" she said.

"Well we are to meet and the second prophecy relates to the first." said Heather understanding it.

"Hey dude, we missed you," Daniel said fist pumping him.

"Well blame it on Hera or Juno." answered Jason grinning.

"Fate...Terra didn't want the machine to be made." Daniel heaved.

"Sucks huh?" Matthew said.

"What do you mean?" Jason questioned.

"I think Matt means kidnapping, all three of you guys." Heather said smirking at Matthew

"Pretty much," Matthew said

"Hypothetically, you should know about that any form of kidnapping is horrible, for almost everyone here has been kidnapped." Annabeth said being a smarty-pants as always.

"What would the stories be?" Matthew asked.

"Stop it, don't ask, seriously." Heather said. She was intruded that Matthew would ask such question for it was going into private space.

"It's a demigod life. Get use to it." Percy said "we should get on the ship and sail to Manhattan,"

"Where's the ship?" Piper asked looking around

"Percy? Where's the ship?" Mathew asked now scared

"Geez, I used the mist...its easier if you used it so mortals can't see." Percy answered laughing

"Good grief, at least tell us next time. You almost got us running." Heather said laughingly

"Where'd you learn to use the mist." Annabeth questioned

"Thalia, remember third quest?" Percy answered

"Ah, I understand," Annabeth understood.

"You're going to have to tell, all of those quest of yours." Jason said

"Annabeth didn't tell?"

"No nothing, she was just plain sad, weeping for you." piper said

"We know nothing of you, you're telling us." Heather said. She really wanted to hear his past.

"Don't ask me, I don't have all my memories." he said raising his hands as an offense question

"I'll tell you." Annnabeth said

"to the ship!" Percy said waving his hands for them to follow.

Heather chuckled and followed. She kept on thinking how it would always be better to be on his good side then bad for he had a lot of power.

They began walking to an area covered in mist. She looked at it and realized that was covering the mist and followed the others who walked through the mist.

Once she was in she saw the ship still standing with the Greek engravings on the ship.

"Across The Seas?" Annabeth asked.

"My dad," Percy just answered and began climbing up the rungs on the side of the ship.

Once they were all on the ship, Percy instructed which rooms were who's.

"Annabeth and Piper, you two will be bunking in rooms on either side of Heather. As Daniel and Jason will also." Percy told

"Where's you're room," Piper asked questionably.

"Mines in the front, next to the kitchen. And I'm sorry if some of the ship is broken or the main room. Blame it on Hera." Percy said

"Um... Interesting, gotta tell me what happened, something like that never happened to me," Jason said

"Curse," Percy just answered, they wondered what, but Heather didn't get it until it clicked in her head, Hera or Juno struck him with lightening to take away the Curse, and Heather understood.

"Well, anyway, we have to go to bed, that Gigante tired us out, he wanted us to fight him, but nothing else, a huge force like that, would kill us. He wants us alive because Gaia wanted us to go her side but after that she wouldn't but she wan tsunami us alive because she wants to kill us herself, we need to sleep, Piper and Annabeth follow me a me, Matthew will show Jason and Daniel." Heather said

"Yeah, I'm going to steer the boat away from here, to many monsters and mist," Percy said as he turned back to the wheel.

After Matt, Daniel, and Jason went under, the girls went under. Heather then went to the girl's side, and showed them what their shifts would be and went down the corridor. Heather showed them their rooms and explained to them that there were clothes inside and also that some showers. After they went into their room and went to comfort, Heather went to shower. She changed out of her kaki grey shirt, and blue shirts into a purple shirt, which was a good color for magic, and army pants. After she got combat boots on, she went back onto deck.

She wanted to breathe in the fresh ocean air, and began to the side. As she walked onto the deck, she saw a silhouette of two people making out.

She tried to look closer and then saw who it was.

There by the wheel making out, were Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson.

**The end of Chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Son of Neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Jason Grace**

He sat at the edge of his bed, looking at the ceiling. In one hand was an iPod, for music of course, other hand was scrolling through the playlist. The room was made of wooden boards pushed together. There was one bunk bed on right side of the door, and there was also a bathroom for everyone on board. The restroom also was made of the same wooden boards and had a standing shower opposite the sink. The shower and the sink, and rails, and everything not attached to boards were either sea green, or blue. There was a blue and green oval like rug on the floor. The sheets were also green and blue. But for his room, there were added pictures of clouds and lightening in the rug, some on the walls and bed sheets. He guessed that Neptune must have known he was coming.

He was bored after the tour with Matthew. Matthew, to him, was extremely serious, but other times could be as jolly as Leo. He needed someone with humor on this trip and couldn't handle it. He also thought of how he still didn't know all of his friends from his past.

He pressed the shuffle button his iPod and then 'Rolling in the Deep' began playing. He seriously didn't know how he got that song on the iPod. He grumbled and pulled his headphones out of his ears and threw it across the room.

He couldn't sit still anymore an walked out of his small room and smirked at the lightning symbol on his door. He flicked the panel and then walked to Daniel's room.

When he reached the door, he knocked. While he waited, he saw the same brown wooded door. Instead of a lightning symbol on the door, there pinned to the wall was a hammer with flames dancing along the Hammer. He touched it, but it didn't hurt him. While he was touching it, Daniel opened it and Jason pulled his hand away fast.

"Hey, dude, was sup!" Daniel said

"Nice...emblem." Jason just replied still looking at the flames flicker about the hammer.

"Weird, hm...didn't see that earlier. Neptune probably." Daniel said looking at it also.

"Anyway, why'd you come." Daniel turned back to Jason

"I got bored starring at lightning symbols popping up all of a sudden in my room, I couldn't handle it, and my iPod doesn't have any useful songs." Jason grunted.

Daniel laughed," well, a worktable full of tools and screws also appeared and I started working on it. Hey wanna come in? I'm getting bored to the bone also, you also have to tell me where you were. Everyone's been looking for you and then that Jackson kid all of a sudden appears. Seriously, you have to tell me what you have been doing."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you and isn't Jackson invulnerable?" Jason questioned.

"Just come in," Daniel said, an Mongolia him to come in.

Jason walked in and was also greeted with the same wooden boards around the room. The only difference was that, the rooms color, which were grey and blue and there was table filled with mechanical objects in the corner of the room. There also was a couch across from the bunked that was also grey. Jason walked over to the couch and sat down on it. He bumped up and down to feel the comfort.

Daniel sat down on his bed as the bed groaned from his weight.

"So what brings you here." Daniel said after sitting down.

"Eh, I couldn't stand it anymore. That room kept on making thunder noises as my other room."

"Wow, so where were you all this time, Jay?"

"Well, I was at this other camp for Greeks, Camp Half-Blood. That's where Jackson came from, he's Greek, and for my adventures..."

"Woah, woah, there, there's a Camp for Greeks? I thought we shouldn't trust them." Daniel cut in.

"Did you trust Percy? Cause it looked like you did, and you were willing him to help, you also watched foe his safety,"

"Yes, yes I did, go on."

"So I went on a quest with piper up their and another kid Leo. Piper could charm speak and Leos a fire user.

"My quest was to save Juno ad my prophecy," he gulped

'''Child of lightning, beware the earth,

The giants' revenge, the seven shall birth,

The forge and the dove shall break the cage,

And death unleash through Hera's rage'

"That was the prophecy and we travel to Boreas for help and..."

Jason explained his quest on how they had to save piper's dad and Daniel raised his brow when he mentioned her father was a movie star. He explained how Leo, saved a metal dragon, acting as a lunatic, and how captain sunshine, almost few in love with the goddess of snow, or how Jason describe her as the goddess of ice and cold. He explained how they found his sister, Thalia Grace. That's when Daniel started questions.

"Dang, you have a sister and you never told me? Dude, you are so mean!" Jason raises his eyebrow and just continued with story. Jason laughed at hilarious parts and literally made the room temperature drop at dark moments. He explained how the Greek camp was building a flying ship that will sail from, the Greek camp and will go to Camp Demi and then to Greece.

"Not Rome, Greece!"

"Seriously why, isn't Rome the home of Romans?"

"Yes, but the Romans came from the Greeks and so to Greece we shall travel."

"Hm"

"So that's this story. Gonna tell me, how Romans been?"

"Let's just say this... They're preparing for war... At this moment..."

"That good," Jason said nodding his approval

"Oh and Reyna crying her heart out for you," Daniel said

"Wait what?"

"Reyna, she's missing you badly, you're girlfriend is like crying her heart out for you."

"Like Annabeth did."

"Annabeth? The lookalike of miss Limerna daughter of a goddess rhyming with the last name?"

Jason glared at him.

"Man! Geez! Joking! But you know it's true. We used to joke around about that."

"Sure... Wait... Did you day Reyna was my girlfriend?"

"Yeah... Something wrong?"

"Oh shoot! How is life always like a reality."

"Tell me what's going on." Daniel asked

"Dude... You through girl stuff?"

"Dude, I have a girlfriend... Crystal daughter of Apollo, girlfriend, remember?"

"Not really but, Piper. I like her kind of but now you tell me about Reyna."

"Dude... Don't do that she's your girlfriend...don't do that to yourself...I know this I important... But Piper... Daughter of Venus?"

"Aphrodite."

"Oh whatever... But she's a daughter of the goddess of love... Most of them love em or a while and break up.

"best be with Reyna,"

"I don't know but piper? Reyna?" Jason said raising his hands like a scale.

"Someone call me?" a voice said outside of the room.

"Oh crap!"**(shit) **hissed Jason

"Jason Grace...you are in so much trouble!"

.xXx.

**Piper McLean**

piper couldn't stand it in her room and began to the kitchen. She wanted to see if there was something there to calm her nerves as her dad's food used to. As she was walking past one cabin, with a hammer emblem on it, she stopped hearing her name. She put her ear to the door an listened.

"... Piper. I like her kind of but now you tell me about Reyna. "said a voice suspiciously like Jason.

"Dude... Don't do that she's your girlfriend...don't do that to yourself...I know this I important... But Piper... Daughter of Venus?" said another voice like the guy Daniel. She was shocked she just listened more

"Aphrodite."

"Oh whatever... But she's a daughter of the goddess of love... Most of them love em or a while and break up.

"Best be with Reyna," she was ready to burst

"I don't know but piper? Reyna?" she looked shocked.

And then Piper tried to ask as carefully, "Someone call me?" he voice sounded cold

She heard Jason hiss, "Oh crap"**(shit)**

"Jason Grace...you are in so much trouble!" she shouted resentfully at the door and kicked it.

She didn't know where the sudden imbursement came from but she stomped to the kitchen frustrated.

This was turning into one heck of a day.

.xXx.

**Annabeth Chase **

Annabeth sat on her bed reading her Architecture book. She threw her book on the ground and stomped out of her. As he stomped out of the room, she saw the owl emblem and got freaked out. The eyes seemed to follow her. She flicked it and the owl closed its eyelids. she immediately ran to the deck.

She saw Percy steering the boat on it's way to Manhattan.

She walked to Percy and punched him.

"Owe! Annabeth!" Percy said clutching his left arm as he tried to still hold the wheel.

"What? How are you getting hurt, I seriously don't get it." Annabeth said shocked.

"Well, Annabeth, I gave up the curse, that's what I meant earlier. Curse, I thought of how your brains are, you'll be able to figure it out." Percy said grinning at her.

She looked at him and realized he still was about 4 inches taller and said

"You looked different earlier, and I thought it was because you were in Cali, but you gave up your Curse of Achilles?"

"For you, Annabeth, I gave it up to see you, I missed you so bad."

"that's sweet of you but really?"

"It was actually part of the destiny of mine, the horrid destiny of mine, I always get the worst of it."

"Percy, did you know we were going to meet soon, but it would just be a few months later?" Annabeth said. She was curious.

"No, but I really needed to see you. Like it was urging me to say that. When I saw the fates when I made that decision. On Olympus, I saw a part of it. Me being through danger again. That was why. To see you.

"Please Annabeth."

Annabeth looked up to him. And Percy kissed her.

Annabeth felt like she could never stop but she kissed him.

She opened her eyes as she saw a silhouette move to the stairs.

Percy and Annabeth pulled apart and realized the person running was Heather Richards.

"Oh man," Percy said

And the whole entire crew knew this was going to be a long trip.

**End of Chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Wonderful Son of Neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Matthew Harrison**

** (just to say this time, this story is romantic and action filled)**

Matthew fought with invisible forces with the weapons that he found in his room. He didn't know of what to think but to say about what Heather had told him. He liked her for some reason and coolant express it. She liked Percy an she couldn't stop. But Matthew dint know that she had a little of her heart for him. He fought trying to clear his mind. He saw a boar on his bed sheet and just stared at it as he sat back on his bed sweating like a pig.

He thought of what he could do to express his love for her. The weird thing is, he was the son of the war god and yet, he was trying to express love to someone. He knew it was Venus's job to talk about love, but he still wanted to do something about this.

He looked and realized that the invisible force dropped its sword and that it was gone. He struggled to go out of his room and just gave the boar on his door a look and then walked onto the deck. He only saw Percy on deck.

He walked up to him and asked," hey where's Annabeth? I could tell she really misses you."

"she went to go to Piper, you know her last name sounds somewhat familiar. McLean, where do I know that from," Percy answered back.

He turned the wheel and Matthew saw a little peak and he knew that was Rhode Island.

"Rhode Island? Are we almost there? To New York?" he asked

"I'll tell you this but New York is my home. And also, it's like a connection that I feel more at home here. While you may not but I really don't like San Francisco. "

"you still haven't answered my question. We got to New Jersey in a week. In different ways, that's fast. And now we travel to New York from The Jersey state and it feels like your going at the slowest pace ever. You do know the longer we wait, the stronger she gets. (Harry Potter quote or similar) We don't have tine till the Solstice."

"when did you get all serious, father rubbing of on yah? Anyway yes I know all of this and I was thinking."

"thinking of what?" Matthew just asked.

"never mind, can you till everyone that we would be arriving at New York around tomorrow at night fall? Unless we get godly help or we get hurt and attacked by monsters." Percy said pessimistically.

"uh...sure. And. Next time you're the one getting your ass kicked by the monster."

"what?" Percy looked at him confused.

"oh... Whatever. See ya."

Matthew walked and went to Jason's room first and knocked. No one was in there so he walked to Daniels room and knocked. He looked inside a peephole and saw Jason and Daniel inside.

Right when he was about to touch the knob. The door opened showing Jason standing before him and Daniel was sitting on his own bed.

"hey man, whats up." Jason said.

"We will be reaching NY tomorrow at night fall." Matthew said

"Thanks Matt, I was wondering when we would be there."

"You DO know that we have only been on the ship for not even a day, Danny," Jason said turning to Daniel

"who's you're parent," Jason asked.

"Mars,"

"wow, I'd picture you a Hermes, for you do seem a bit mischievous"

Matthew laughed. "well I'm Mars, well I have to tell the others, because Percy, told me to. Unless he's gonna kill me."

"well, I'm going to have to see how well this guy fights, and I think he doesn't have a curse anymore, weird" Jason laughed

"thanks for hoping up my excitement, see ya,"

Jason smiled and then closes the door.

Matthew walked then to the kitchen to see if anyone was there. He found it empty except for the creak of the boat, which he ran from. A son of mars running away from a creaking kitchen. Go Figure. He went to the living room seeing Annabeth and Piper talking.

"hey...um...Percy said that we would reach New York, tomorrow at night fall." Matthew said interrupting a serious conversation it looked like.

"oh...hey...thanks for telling us." Annabeth said looking up from a couch she was sitting on hugging a pillow.

"dang Percy. How fast can this boat get!" Piper said also hugging a pillow.

Matthew then saw that thy were waiting for him to leave before they continued the conversation, so like he is he just smirked and left.

He walked over to Heathers room to see the door open and he lying on the bed with red eyes.

He walked in, closing the door while doing so, and stood in front of her. She put her hand in front of her eyes and than took it away reviling the eyes without tears.

"hey...um...Heath...were gonna um…reach new York by tomorrow at night fall." Matthew said hesitantly.

He looked at her and saw sorrow and grief in her eyes. He sighed and sat beside her.

"I told you...I am a son of mars but let's say this...he's taking, you have other opportunities. Like this dude Leo. I heard that he also makes a ton of jokes. But...he's a fire user."

"I'm sorry. It's just...oh I don't know...I'm just getting a lot of dreams and the recent one scared me of heck of a lot and also when Percy did that, for me it was the last blow. I'm a daughter of Trivia and not only that but Romans hate Greeks but Greeks take others welcomely. That's the thing. When I saw Percy at the camp... He felt hesitant and he felt...different...as your different from your sibs. You act completely different and you aren't as war like as them. I heard from Piper that you were even kinder then the ones at the Greek camp. Camp Half-Blood."

"you want to know something?" Matthew said looking at her. He definitely liked how she described him. That's why he said," I have feelings for you."

Matthew kissed her and then for some reason she kissed him back. For this was a complete twist from what he suspected to do. But he knew something.

He liked Heather Daphne Richards.

.xXx.

**Piper McLean**

"Annabeth, Jason never said that he liked me, its wrong that I expressed my anger on him right?" Piper said looking at the creaking floorboards above her.

"Yes...it's weird how your asking me when I'm the daughter of Athena as you're the daughter of love." Annabeth said falling back to the couch hugging the pillow. Her hair dangled off the edge of the grey couch.

"You know, it's going to be very hard to get Zeus to open Olympus, because even I can't get in," Annabeth said clutching the pillow a bit tighter.

"How did you go to Olympus! Where is it!" Piper said siting straighter, she wondered of the whereabouts of Olympus and how she was able to go.

"Olympus? Empire State Building. Oh and I am...was the architect of Olympus." Annabeth stood up and then sat back down. Weird.

"I can't sit still any longer."

"architect of Olympus? Wow."

Piper was shocked by this but wasn't prepared for another piece of information.

"it's not that big, compared to what Percy got."

"really? How!" Piper said

"Well...he was offered to become a...um...a ... god." Annabeth mumbled

"you're kidding me! Than why does he not have any ichor in his blood? Or why!" Piper was shocked. Offered to be a god? That was such the biggest thing ever heard. Is Percy immortal?

"Well...he...he turned it down.". Annabeth had tears in her grey eyes now that dripped down to her grey tee. She tugged at her Jean shorts and stood up. Piper wondered what she was looking at and turned around to see Matthew standing there.

He then spoke, "hey...um...Percy said that we would reach New York, tomorrow at night fall." Matthew said interrupting their conversation. Piper looked at Annabeth who had sat down.

"Oh...hey...thanks for telling us." Annabeth said looking up from a couch she was sitting on hugging a pillow.

"dang Percy. How fast can this boat get!" Piper said also hugging a pillow. She was surprised on how much power Percy could get. She looked at Annabeth again, and then looked at Matthew. He then understood that they were waiting for him to walk away. He smirked then left.

"Wow, so Percy," Piper stopped and then saw Annabeth was looking down.

"He turned...immortality down for me." Annabeth mumbled

Piper looked at her with shock. Turned down immortality? That was surprising!

"You are very lucky to have a boyfriend that would do that." piper continued. Oh Aphrodite was rubbing of on her. She tried to clear her head. Looked at Annabeth again.

"I should probably apologize for my sudden outburst right?"

Annabeth nodded an urged Piper to go and pushed Piper out of the living room to go find Jason.

Annabeth gave her a thumbs up and left back to go to her room to grab some items.

Piper took a deep breath and walked back to her room to grab her dagger. She walks to Jason's room and then she saw to people kissing in Heathers room and saw Heather and Matthew kissing.

Piper widened her eyes and walked continuously to Jason's room. When she got there she knocked. No answer. She opens it slightly to see it empty. She then thought again last time she saw Jason. Daniel's room. She walked past Jason's room and then knocked. Daniel opened the door. Piper looked down, when she saw Jason standing next to him.

"I'm so sorry Jason about earlier." she began. She wondered what he was going to do.

Instead she got a hug. She looked up at him to see that, he wasn't afraid.

"it's okay. Just don't kill me." he chuckled

Piper raised her eyebrow," you forgive me?"

"of course, can't have a friend upset at me."

Piper punched him and Jason grabbed his shoulder. Daniel laughed at him.

"dude...you got hit by a girl." Daniel laughed.

"thank you so much, Jason. I got jealous. I shouldn't have blown my anger out. You ready have a girlfriend. Treat her nice." Piper winked and left the two boys staring at her.

Before she was out of earshot, she heard," Dang...I like that girl."

Piper could almost tell that Jason was glaring daggers at him. She laughed at that and walked into her room.

One day of drama was just enough.

.xXx.

**Jason Grace**

After Piper had left with both of them shocked, Daniel had to say something. After he glared at him, he laughed and laughed.

While they were still laughing, they then heard some shouts. They stopped laughing and then ran out of the room and up the stairs, or broken stairs. They ran and saw Percy battling two medusas. He remembered Annabeth telling him, that he killed Medusa when he fought it at twelve.

Percy shouted a few curses at her in Greek and Latin. They weren't really great curses either.

"Stethno what have you done!" Percy shouted

"Oh...nothing...I just saw you over at that shop, that you sailed by. Want a Crispy Cheese-N-Weiner?" she said back.

"Percy! Don't look into the eyes!" Daniel shouted.

"Um...Daniel...they're not Medusa."

Jason looked and realized that they can't petrify any of them. But her knew it was Percy's fight and he couldn't interfere.

He saw Percy lunge at both Medusas and with one clean swipe, got them to disenagrate. Before they could reform, Percy had water grab the dust and it caught the golden pieces. He made them into a ball of water and had it float in mid air above Percy's finger and Percy then pointed it ahead, as it was attached to his finger. The ball followed and then it flew all the way almost two miles away. And made a huge splash. It was traveling like two hundred miles per hour. Daniel looked at Percy in shock. Percy dropped onto his knees and fell unconscious.

Jason ran to him and asked Annabeth, "can you drive it?"

She nodded and ran to the wheel and drove the boat as Percy had.

Daniel and Jason to the infirmary below deck. The put him on a bed by the side and asked Piper and Heather to help.

This was not the end, but this was the beginning of the fight of Terra.

And Jason knew, she would put anything before them, to stop them from winning.

**End of chapter 22**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- Seriously! I said it! I do not OWN this**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Percy Jackson**

Percy woke up lying down a bed. He groaned, and looked around wondering where he was. He saw he was lying in a white-sheeted bed. There were creaking sounds around. Percy wondered what happened at first and then, everything came back. He knocked out immediately he took on Stheno and Euryale. All the strength to throw the ball of water about 2 miles out and make it fall to the bottom of the ocean. That took all the energy out of him. He got up and realized he wasn't in his old clothes but a green tee with a pair of jeans. He shrugged and then walked out bare foot to the deck.

He winced a few times when he got splinters in his foot. He walked past a corner and walked up a few flight of stairs and realized he was in the lowest lever of the boat. He reached the rooms and saw no one there so Percy walked another of destroyed stairs from Juno, and saw everyone on deck with Annabeth struggling to control the wheel.

Percy smiled and climbed up to the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up and Jason stood up from an area of the middle of the deck on which everyone had sat crisscross-applesauce.

"Hey, you better?" he asked

"yeah, bit better, just feel like I got attacked by a million hellhounds." Percy joked

Jason laughed, "Well, at least you're conscious."

"Percy! Thank god! You're better! Can you please take this wheel? I can't control it any longer, seems only good for a son of Poseidon." Annabeth cried from the wheel.

Percy chuckled, and walked over to her. When he took the wheel and grabbed a stool to sit on, Annabeth hugged him tight and said, " oh gosh Percy! You got us worried! I seriously cannot control the boat. It only works for children of Poseidon!"

"how long was I out?" Percy wondered

"for like almost two days, Neptune helped her sail, he gave her a touch from you. It was important, that's why you stayed out longer, Neptune forgot that it would take you longer to wake up, wow." Heather said.

"wow...dad must be tired or something." Thunder rumbled. "Never mind!" Percy Shouted. Looking up. The others chuckled at his stupidity.

"Were almost there right? Neptune won't like me residing on the water for ever as my dad doesn't...though your dad is much peaceful an less warlike." Jason said as Percy was steering the boat.

Percy sighed clutching the wheel. "I'm guessing that we'll be there about in an hour...and we lost time because of my dad taking energy from me."

"that would be good...I can't stay in the water any longer." Percy chuckled looking a the horizon. He turned around and gave everyone his all-so-famous signature grin. Annabeth started to laugh.

"What?" Percy said to Annabeth

"um...nothing," she mumbled

"ah!" piper sighed!

"yes...Piper?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow at her

She turned crimson red and just muttered to herself, "my mothers rubbing off on me." and she went under as everyone started their chitchat again. Jason walked up to him and grinned as Annabeth stood next to him also.

"Well...I'm glad that you answered my question."

"it's almost been an hour." Annabeth stated. And there before them were foggy tall buildings and everyone on deck became quiet.

"I'll get McLean." Annabeth said and ran under.

Percy looked at everyone still holding the wheel.

"Olympus...here we come!" Percy shouted.

.xXx.

Everyone stood in armor and weapons surrounding them. They looked at Percy who stood in front of them all. He held Riptide in his right hand as her carried a shield in another. They look down at the Empire State Building that stood before them.

Percy turned around and everyone knew that he was ready.

He turned around and marched into the building with the others on his tail. He went up to the bald man sitting in his chair reading his fairy, unicorn book that he had not finished last time.

The bald man said not looking up," what do you want kids...the buildings closing soon."

"look...Bob...we have to go the Olympus...I don't give a crap if it's closed. We have to go." the man looked up and then widened his eyes.

"Perseus Jackson! I thought you were...um... lost!" the man, um...Bob or what Percy called him. Percy smirked as the others behind stifled giggles an chuckles.

"And...I was actually asking if we could get in...yet you call me lost when I'm actually right here. How am I lost when I'm right here." Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Olympus is closed, Perseus. No one could go in. Ask your girlfriend. They can't get out." Bob said or the bald man.

"Bob! I seriously don't give a crap if it's closed or not. I need to get in!" Percy said now angry going over the counter.

Passer byers looked at him and the other Heroes weirdly and continued to the elevators.

Bob or the bald man looked at him with a face with fear. Percy tried not to laugh at that look. Percy put his hand out and Bob for Percy or the bald man shakily gave him the card for sixth hundred floor.

Percy closed his hand and turned to everyone.

"C'mon guys we have to hurry up." Percy said with his left Han motioning them to follow as his right clutched the card tight if someone ever took it.

Daniel looked at him in shock as everyone did except Annabeth.

They followed along as Annabeth walked up to Percy's side.

"Bob?" Annabeth questioned raising her eyebrow.

"you want me saying Bob the Builder or Bob."

"how am I supposed to answer that!"

"I'm sorry...I was desperate! I couldn't think and it would be hard to be serious with a guy reading a fairy tale book." Percy said. Annabeth laughed and turned around to find the others chatting, laughing at Percy's comments or just walking serious.

Percy walked in with everyone with him just as the door was closing a man came in and Percy had a shocked face and the man pressed 37. Percy then presses 102. For that was the observation deck. Then everyone looked at him. Once it was level 37, the man walked out to an office. The door closed and began to go up. Percy quickly slipped the card into a holder and a red button popped up. He pressed 600th floor and the 102-floor button turned off.

Everyone sighed as they went higher and higher.

"Bob?" Jason said. Percy turned around to find him smirking at him and others stifling a giggle.

"that's not his name...so I thought he needed a name...I thought of Bob the builder for some reason and so I called him Bob!" Percy answered

"bob...but why Bob the Builder." Matthew asked

"well...his fairytale book reminded me of it so Bob the Builder."

"Isn't Bob the Builder like clay and not fairytaley?" Piper wondered

"Clay! See? Fairy tale! Tada" Percy said and clapped for himself.

Everyone laughed again for this stupid joke.

200

250

300

350

400

410

450

500

510

540

550

560

570

580

590

It didn't go any further. It just stopped. Something was wrong. Everyone looked to Daniel.

"Something's not letting us go further. A force." He told

"is there a way to go up?" Heather asked.(Mather? For Matthew and Heather?)

Daniel walked up to the elevator doors and took a screwdriver and a wrench. He walked over to a panel next to the door and began working.

Daniel opened up the panel on the side and took another tool out. Percy couldn't see what it was but in seconds, the doors were open for them but with blue air before them. The others gulped for they were in mid-air.

"I could do this. I'll bring a person each up to the top. It's just one flight." Jason said

Percy nodded and Piper went first, Daniel second, Matthew third, Annabeth fourth, and Heather Fifth. After it was Percy left. Jason came down uneasy and then Jason held out his hand, which Percy clutched. Percy then was lifted into the air and they were floating or Percy was until he was dropped to the floor with a grunt.

He turned around and there before him were the gates to Olympus.

**The End of Chapter 23**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer-I still will not own the Son of NEptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Jason Grace**

Jason looked up at the gates that sealed the gods into their own homes. It was so beautiful yet...quiet. Muses stood in a concert hall just plucking their instruments. Satyrs walked by bored and some just sat on benches bored to death. It was too quiet for his liking. The pathways to Olympus hall were almost gold.

"Annabeth..." Percy breathed "it's amazing!"

"what?" Heather asked

"she was the architect of Olympus. And she was an awesomely kickass one."

"I hoped to but there's still some places not finished for stupid Zeu...Lord Zeus kicked me out." Annabeth said bitterly.

"Well...that sucks and why would-" Matthew began.

"we have to start." Daniel interrupted.

Jason looked towards Percy who for once was thinking. He was the leader. Even though Jason has done many things(that I hope is not as big as my o'le pal Perce) he could not lead this quest.

"Daniel...do you have any tools to unlock this stupid gate?" Percy said still studying the gate. This is a rare time to tell you. Daniel nodded and grabbed a bunch of items from his pack.

"Piper charm-speak it." Piper nodded also and began speaking to it.

"You stupid olf of a gate! Open up! You know you want to." Piper spoke to it. Jason stifled a laugh. Olf?

"The rest we'll going to see if we could find the gods like shouting to them." Percy suggested.

"cool...um...Yo! Gods! You out there?" Matthew shouted.

"Do not speak to me like that!" someone shouted from the shadows in a British accent.

Jason looked past the gate that trapped the gods in to see a goddess come out of the shadows. There out of the shadows was Hera, queen of the gods.

"Nice...um...British accent." Percy said

"I'm restless. Nothing to do once the gates is sealed. And there seriously is nothing to do." Juno replied.

"Gods are restless. isn't Zeus restless due to the stupidness?" Percy questioned

Juno raised her eyebrow. "I'm not the only one...Apollo is trying a Russian accent!"

Out came Apollo who smirked at us and for some reason shouted. "Ve Vill Vin!" Percy fell to Olympus floor laughing.

"Vhat is he laughing at! All I said is Ve Vill Vin!" Percy laughed even louder.

"Vhat is so funny! Hera? Vhat is he laughing at." Apollo said with his Russian accent. Oh And stupidly.

"He's mocking at your accent." Juno replied with a face showing that she just was annoyed at his stupidness.

Mercury than came out and looked to the other gods out there.

"It is not only I! Hermes has an accent too!" Apollo complained

"你好! 我是 Hermes! 今天我涚中完**_!"(translation is hi! I am Hermes! Today I speak Chinese! Stupid huh? I'm Chinese and can't think of something smarter!) _** Hermes spoke to Percy in Chinese.

"Chinese? Ha-ha Ga! Ha-ha!" Percy laughed harder...

"Daily life of learning more languages! That's it!" Juno complained.

Jason looked to the others and saw Piper still speaking to the gates, as Daniel started cutting into the gate with imperial gold electric saw.

"Juno...then how did you get out!" Jason asked getting closer to the gate.

"Hera...I don't have respect to you...bur how did this happen." Annabeth questioned with bitterness in her words.

"Hera...were you the one who brought me to the Roman camp?" Percy asked as Jason saw minor godliness creeping out from the shadows.

"I helped you but I am Jason's patron...and it is not I that did all this. I may have came on certain occasions but it was not I," Hera said as Iris came out.

"Perseus! What are you doing here?" Iris whispered behind Hera.

"I came to help the gods and goddesses come out of the trap of Olympus." Percy said. Heather, Matthew, Annabeth and Jason looked to Percy as Piper continued charm speaking to the gate and Daniel cutting a doorway into the gate.

"What are you doing?" Trivia said looking at Daniel and Piper.

Piper continued speaking to the gate as Daniel answered, "Getting you our of boredom."

Her lavender toga billowed as the wind blew it.

"Lord Neptune! Lord Mars! Lord Lady Vesta!" Jason shouted as loud as possible.

"Lupa!" Percy shouted out of the blue.

Jason turned and saw his camp headmaster walking towards them in her wolf form.

"I didn't know you were called up here?" Heather said

_I had to be...for I am a goddess._

"Lupa! Don't you need to take care of the others?" Matthew said

_I can't child, Reyna is watching them carefully with the helps of Hazel, and Frank will also follow along._

"Jason! Can you help me get the other saw?" Daniel shouted

"Sure!" Jason hurried to Daniel's backpack that lay behind him. He looked around the bag, careful not to touch the sharp objects. He looked again but nothing.

"Where is it!" Jason asked Daniel

"its under the side!" Daniel shouted back!

"Thanks Dan!" Jason looked around and saw a slit in the side of the bag. The slit was almost invisible. He opened the pocket and their lay the important tools that no one would find. Jason saw the saw in the corner of the pocket, and he took it to Daniel.

Daniel then grabbed some tools that Jason knew nothing of other than it was sharp. Oh what's that! Touches it...ouch! What is it again?

That would be weird funny he thought. Daniel had the tools of Vulcan himself always with him...so that they could penetrate about anything...oh and you too!

"I've almost got it! I just need a lot of hands!" Daniel shouted

Jason looked to the others who were trying to call the gods out and Piper making the gate easier to cut.

Though Percy heard and having the humor he had said, "Hands? Hands? You want us to cut off our hands? That's ridiculous! Oh that sounds like the spell in Harry potter! Ridikulous!"

Heather just rolled her eyes, "He meant he needs a lot of people to help him! Not cut our hands off! And where did Harry Potter come from!"

"I was thinking o the movie that came out a few days ago in New York...oh here!" Percy answered

"Harry Potter!" Hera said with her new British accent to add. "What I this duffis!"

"Oh...it's a boy that looks just like Percy my bud here, just that he had glasses other than Perce here." Matthew said putting his left arm on Percy's shoulder.

"Shut the f*** up!" Percy said gritting his teeth.

"Language seaweed brain!" Annabeth shouted.

"I never knew Perce cussed?" Heather wondered

"never did before let's say that." Annabeth corrected.

"Um...guys? Can a have some people help me? Or this gate won't open up any sooner." Daniel said holding the saw or saws.

"I'm coming! Geez!" Percy moaned!

Jason followed Percy and saw him grab onto a cord. The cord held onto the saw and if pulled hard enough...could make the gate have a doorway. Jason grabbed on with everyone other than Piper pulling it. All of a sudden, it roared to life. Cheers erupted as the mingling crowd pulled harder. Daniel and Matthew then held the saw together or the mega-saw and guided it to its mark. The joints broke and the gate toppled over. The demigods ran away from the gate as Piper stopped her charm-speak and ran too!

Jason looked as. Magical barrier broke letting the gods go out. Neptune walked up to Percy and hugged him. Percy smiled to his father as Hestia walked up to Percy. Jason smiled a weak smile. He wishes his dad was like Neptune. Jason looked as swarms of gods flew out of the gates. Mars, Demeter, Apollo, and other gods ran out.

"Good Job Jason Grace." Jason heard. He turned around to find Juno standing in front of him. "I know that you are not leading this quest, but Perseus is the leader and needed you dearly. This quest was a log bigger than yours. A lot! But Jason...you must know this...I am your patron and you will not be alone to fight this war. You will not lose. Just as the stupidity of Apollo...he was right...We will win!"

"I thought its Ve Vill Vin? Whatever that means." Jason asked

"yes...it's We will win...he's saying...don't give up hope...or all ones lost will lost forever. If you give up hope on recovering your memories...you may never get them back again then. Or as Perseus says...Hope survives best at the hearth." Hera concluded.

"Good bye...I must finish my duties..." And she left Jason standing there pondering. He didn't even see an almighty power approach.

"WHAT ON HADES IS GOING ON!" Jason heard gasp and saw Percy standing in front of Jupiter.

"We came to fulfill the prophecy as it says." Percy said with a serious face.

"Why have you done this... She

Is NOT rising!" Jason's father shouted.

"She isn't? Have you not seen what Hestia and Hera have done? Have you not? The gods are so tired of being cupped up here! Freedom! They can't sit on their butts forever! I won't even last a second!" Percy answered back.

"common guys...jobs done...unless Zeus still doesn't get the whole idea." Percy shouted to them. He turned around away from the grey bearded man. Jupiter growled and began to do something to Percy but in a blur there stood Juno holding a celestial bronze dagger to his throat.

"You will not threaten them. You are turning into the wretched father of yours. Stop it! Do you want to be killed? If you do then sure continue what you want! But seriously! Be smarter! I even see Ares as a better king of the gods! Stop being such a I-am-so-powerful-thing! Stop this nonsense! You'll lose it all at the end." Hear scolded.

Jupiter thought looking at the demigods coldly.

"Leave...finish it...just leave" Zeus he said coldly.

They all turned to Percy.

Percy looked at Jason's father one more time..."Strive not to become a god; mortal aims befit mortal men. By Peracles." Jupiter looked at him with shock as Hera Smiles at Perseus. Percy still with the series look marched to the elevator and the others marched out after him.

**End of Chapter 24**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer- Still do not own the awesome Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Annabeth Chase**

They walked out of the front of the courtyard to Olympus to the elevators and down to the bottom of the Empire State Building in silence. Annabeth was shocked that her Seaweed Brain had learned Peracles. 'Strive not to become a god; mortal aims befit mortal men.' she hadn't heard that quote before. She was thinking of how Percy knew this quote, that she didn't know they reached the outside of the Empire State Building until she heard the chaotic part of New York and the laughter of her friends. She didn't know that she was being whimsical until she heard that laughter of her boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh! Perce! Where'd you learn about that!" Heather laughed.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a pedestrian barked at them.

"Excuse me mister! Watch your way! Innocent children!" Piper shouted back.

All the man did was grunt in disappeared into his evocative thoughts.

Annabeth turned to the others who were staring around the area, other than Percy who was staring at the top of the Empire State Building.

"That was so weird... Okay Percy! That was really cool how you stopped Lord Jupiter." Matthew said breaking the silence.

"Where'd you learn that quote..." Jason wondered

"I seriously don't know...it was like someone was telling me...Athena." Percy got to the point.

"My mom? She likes you now?" Annabeth was shocked

"I guess she got my point for the idea...she couldn't stay cooped up."

"wow...mom."

"anyway...were not finished with the quest...where do we go now!" Heather said.

"Child of the sea, find the missing one; Percy found Daniel and the others." Matthew began.

"Go east to defeat Terra's son Did it done that." said Daniel

" The one with skill and the one with magic,

Daniel was actually it, and helped open it up and Piper has Charm speak which is magic and Heather was actually doing a little chant in the background." Jason said.

"Will open the doors of Olympus or it may go tragic,

We just opened it…or Chaos will go wrong an the prophecy can't continue." Heather continued.

" Rise or fall to the earth's hand, With help with a goddess's triumph on land... Well...do you know where that could be? Its sounds like...a powerful place... Somewhere that It's strong for Gaia to show up." Percy wondered.

"There has to be a place..." Annabeth wondered. She knew there has to place.

"Where do you think... Wait our last battle... The wolf house!" Jason got it.

"But...how would we get there?" Piper questioned

"By the ship again! Were almost done with this quest. We have to get this finished! There is no way this could be finished in a week...it's been about three weeks...we could get this finished...I'm positive, I'll try to make this ship go faster than earlier." Percy commanded.

"Guys...you MUST be assiduous!" Annabeth said. She knew once Percy had a plan, they will not give up.

"Assiduous? What does that mean..." Matthew wondered.

"Assiduous means diligent." Annabeth responded.

"Okay...assiduous!" Heather shouted.

"This would even more dangerous than the earlier parts...to the wolf house...its in central California, right?" Percy asked.

"Yes.." Daniel answered

"a goddess's triumph on land.. That means the whoever this goddess is will win...is there a goddess of triumph?" Heather mused.

Annabeth thought but she couldn't think. Annabeth Chase couldn't think. Triumph what's another word for triumph.

"Wait...isn't triumph mean Victory?" Piper said.

"Nike! Or Victoria! Goddess if victory!" Percy shouted for his triumph on the goddess. Triumph weird.

"Oh gods! I'm so stupid!" Annabeth said. How could she be stupid.

"Yup...Annabeth you are." Matthew said happily. Why was he happy.

"Thanks Matthew...you remind me of my other brother Matthew." Annabeth grumbled

"You have a brother name after me? Awe! Your so sweet!" Matthew responded sweetly in a weird way.

"Ignorant..." Annabeth mumbled under her breathe.

"What'd you say?" Matthew said putting his hand to hi ear and leaning towards Annabeth. She got annoyed...they were so like her brothers.

"something about you." She scowled back.

Matthew looked at her and just was silent not wanting to open his big mouth.

"Nice Annabeth to shut him up." Heather grinned at her.

Percy laughed. "we should get going...we don't want Gaia to wait."

Percy looked through the crowd of bustling people.

"Well...say bye bye New York!" Daniel shouted

We followed Percy who was walking up to the curb, winding around pedestrians.

We saw the busy street in from of us and turned to Percy.

"What on earth are you doing, seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted over the loud noises of New York.

Percy only turned to Annabeth and winked. He did wink at Annabeth. She was taken aback.

"Yo taxai! Taxai!" Percy shouted.

"What on Zeus!" Piper shouted.

Then a taxi stopped by Percy and the man inside with another bald head said," Whataya want kid!"

"Can ya fit the taxai fo seven?" Percy continued in his New York accent. I was just shocked that he even had one.

"Kid jussa tight squeeze...oneaya sittin in the front." He answered back.

"Thanks...I'll sit in the front." Percy said in the new York accent of his.

"get in kid or kids...where to."

As they got in...Percy responded. "To New York Piera by Queens tunnal."

"to Queens it is bud. Pier 56 Hudson Riva."

They turned to Percy and looked at him weird.

"Where on earth did you get a New York accent?" Jason asked

"Since I lived in New York...and that's a long time..." Percy answered turning around.

"Oh..."Jason just answered back.

"I still wonder how we were able to squeeze all of us in here...it's like an expansion spell." Piper mused.

"That's exactly what it is...I made the car bigger like an illusion for outside...but only for us." Heather said winking at Matthew.

"That's so cool!" Daniel shouted happily.

"Not really to daughters of Trivia" Heather responded in monotone voice.

**_(AN-for the taxi...there are five seats...three rows, so the middle role, three had to squeeze, like the little kids, Percy of course sits in the front)_**

"Where y'all kids wanna me to stop at." The taxi driver said as we rounded around the corner to the piers.

"Um...uh..." Matthew said

Annabeth still didn't understand what Percy was doing with the taxi for they went by foot earlier.

"Right over ther...Right there...Pier 56! Hudson River! Perfecto!" Percy spoke up in his weird New York accent.

"Thanks sir... Heas youar monay." Percy handed the man a wald of mortal money to the man to the exact amount of the taxi.

"Thanks kid...enjoy whattaya doin." The taxi man responded as they got out of the taxi.

"Welc'me taxai man." Percy than turn to us and smirked.

"Well...thatta be it." he said after the taxi drove away.

"Okay...so where the ship." Matthew said

"Over there," Percy pointed to the left where there was no ship at all.

"what?" Heather questioned.

"the mist, right seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup.." He began walking to the ship covered by mist.

"Well...Lets goo!" Daniel shouted again.

They came closer and began seeing the ship.

Once they got on...Percy went to the wheel, and began to sail.

"Here we come Wolf House!" Percy shouted and the ship sailed west.

**End of chapter 25**

* * *

><p><strong>Review! i do not have a lot<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer- I don't own the son of neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Percy Jackson**

Percy sailed the ship due southwest to the Panama Canal. He was sailing the ship about one hundred and fifty-three knots and that was fast for a ship like this. Everything around was just blurs. That's how fast the ship was moving. It was moving at the speed with an hour past each state. Except Rhode Island New Jersey. That's how fast he could make this ship go. He predicted he'll be there in a day. And with water travel. He asked his father to make the currents move faster for him. Right now he was passing Alabama.

"How faster can this ship travel!" Matthew shouted with walking wobbly across the deck.

"I'm getting seasick!" yelled Heather. She was almost about to drop.

"You know if you move this boat any faster...This boat will be filled with throw up!" Piper shouted over all the moaning on the deck.

"You know, it's dangerous for me to be out on water? And I get seasick much more easy than you!" Jason shouted over the propel of the boat.

"get seasick much easier!" Annabeth corrected him although she was groaning also.

"I thought you wanted to get there quick!" Percy shouted.

"I did! Just not make us seasick!" Daniel shouted over the wind

"Well...sorry! Just about a few more hours."

"Is that gonna take six weeks like last time?"

"Sorry depends on dad."

Percy turned his head to the wheel and focused driving it to not be a rocky trio but a quick one.

_You are doing well..._

A voice said. He knew that voice...

"Hestia?"

_I am not there but I am watching you._

"So were you the one who did all of this?"

_No child...I helped Hera on this but we did not do any of this._

"Then who did?"

_You Perseus, you made this plan, it was worthy plan of Athena, yet the child if Athena didn't act in this one, it shows that you do have a brain in there._

"Psh...Are you sure that I thought this all out? Cause I have had plans that messed up pretty bad." Percy said trying not to laugh as a memory flooded his brain.

Annabeth and a satyr with him, standing by a dark river filled with junk and broken dreams. He had thrown a stick to a three-headed dog and it fell into the river Styx itself.

_I will tell you this...I won't be there to help but I'll always be by your side. You have figured out that Nike herself will be there to help you-she is very hard to persuade. Be careful for you will see the goddess of earth herself; be careful child and remember I am always with you_

She said her voice fading

"Hestia!" Percy cried out as he fell onto the floor still holding to the wheel.

"What's wrong seaweed brain?" Annabeth said as she put her hand out for Percy.

"Oh...um...nothing." he just muttered back

"Are you sure? You just shouted Hestia all of a sudden." She looked really confused

He took her hand and stood up and faced the fearful ocean before him

"Annabeth we have to be very careful. This is a huge quest and this adventure is much more than Jason's"

"I know...and you are leading it. You are an awesome fighter and is ready for anything!" She put her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Wise girl." Annabeth looked happy with the nickname.

"Well...look my dad makes this sea go fast!"

"You think well be gone forever Perseus?" hissed a voice.

Percy turned his head around and widened his eyes for there stood Euryale and Stheno.

"What do you want from me!" Percy shouted.

"Just your death. "Stheno said. "Anyway do you want some more Crispy-Cheese-n-Wiener's? Good appetizers."

"Ah...no."

"Not now Stheno!" Euryale shouted.

"What's wrong Percy?" Jason shouted.

"Don't you see two snake heads trying to kill me?" He responded.

"Ah! Medusas! Don't look in the eyes!" Matthew shouted.

"It's only Medusa that does that!" Percy said dodging a claw. He grabbed the steering wheel and prayed at it could go on autopilot to his dad. He grabbed his pen and uncapped it letting it turn into a sword. He charged at them, slashing and cutting.

"What's wrong with this platter!" Stheno shouted, "Its really crispy!"

"That's why it's called Crispy!" Percy shouted. Ducking under a slash.

"Jason! Can you help me with Euryale?" Percy shouted over the noise.

"On it!"

"You need petty little help don't you."

"Shut Up!" Percy yelled cutting of her head and picked it up threw it overboard and willed the water to have her head move as far away as possible. He turned around to the dust on the deck. He pictured water coming up from the mist and making a ball of water around it and capturing it and bringing it back to the ocean. Percy opens his eyes to see Jason slashing Euryale's head and he made the wind blow away the reminds into the wind and sea.

"We have to get closer...they could come back anytime...!" Jason shouted. All the others were below deck getting ready for war and the fight.

Percy muttered knowingly. "They could even come back now."

**The end of Chapter 26**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for Christ's sake! My awesome hero says too!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer- Do not own Son of Neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Matthew Harrison**

**_(there are five levels in the boat...1 is engine 2 is infirmary 3 is armory 4 is cabin and kitchen 5 deck)_**

Matthew stood up from his seat on the coach and walked to the broken stairs. Edges of the stairs glinted with splinters. He walked up the remaining stairs to the deck.

Once he was up there, he saw Jason on he's knees panting. Also he saw Percy gripping the wheel tightly making his knuckles go white, as if he could fall down in any moment.

"What happened?" Matthew said worried running over to Jason helping him up.

"Gorgons*gasp* attacked *gasp*" Jason answered leaning heavily on Matthew

"Dude! How is it possible?"

"This is their second attack!" Percy shouted to them gasping also

"But...you were able to get them in less then five minutes last time." Matthew was in shock on how this could happen.

"Revenge comes after times...and Gaia gave them more energy and their deathly poison an healing poison could have helped or like that." Percy answered

"Oh...like what?" Matthew said after he realized.

"That means Terra is getting stronger." Jason replied nested to Matthew after catching his breathe.

"And that also means...we have to get there even faster. She is close to her time of awakening."

"What happened?" Annabeth shouted running up the stairs.

"There was a gorgon attack." Matthew answered. He didn't like this at all; not one bit.

"How? They couldn't reform so fast!" Piper shouted behind her.

Percy looked over to Annabeth and mouthed one word. He wasn't able to catch it but he thought he knew. Leo looked over Annabeth and saw that her face had paled. This felt so cryptic. Mysterious.

"Terra?" Matthew guessed. Jason looks over and nodded.

"I came immediately I heard stomps and yells from the kitchen." Annabeth sighed going over to Percy to help him. She also gave him a little supplement of Ambrosia.

Matthew stood as Jason was able to stand up and not need Matthew's help anymore.

"We have to hurry!" Annabeth said

"I prayed to my dad and he said that he would water travel the ship as far as Arizona. He can't go any further." Percy said turning away from the deck to where Matthew stood. Starboard side.

Everyone wandered around the deck restlessly. Matthew had a telescope from the lower deck and level three. He looked to see where they were and saw if they got any closer, they would crash into Texas. The sail billowed with the wind as they picked up speed.

"What on earth! You're gonna crash the ship!" He shouted to Percy.

"You have to believe me!" He shouted back.

All the ones on deck looked at him as if he were crazed.

"Get ready guys! Sit tight! Find a spot quick for we're on for one hell of a ride!" Percy shouted to all. He pressed a metal button on the side of the wheel and the wheel disappeared to see controls of a regular ship. He took a handle and pulled hard. Everyone looked around and found that there were seats all around with buckles. Matthew raced to a seat and tightened the buckle, and put his hands under his knees.

"I hope you know what your doing!" Jason shouted as everyone was ready seated and was in the same position as Matthew himself.

"Here we GO!" He yelled in excitement as they were just about to hit the coast. He elongated the handle and pressed multiple buttons.

Just as screams erupted the air, they went underwater. Matthew then blacked out.

.xXx.

Matthew opened his eyes as he realized he was lying on the floor. He wondered what happened and then memories of what had happened entered his mind. Percy shouting for them to be ready to go underwater. Matthew looked at his clothes to see them dry. His purple shirt and ripped jeans were not even wet. Not one drop. He put his hands on the deck and raised. He realized that everyone was on the floor and also not wet. He looked to the front of the boat to see Percy standing by the steering wheel.

"Your the last up." Percy said.

Matthew then looked around and realized that everyone were just laying staring at the sky.

"Why are you guys just laying there?"

"Well...I'm sorry but I'm really tired." piped said

"Lazy...I can't stand." Annabeth responded.

"Annabeth lazy...Annabeth LAZY!" Percy shouted happily." Annabeth doesn't get lazy!"

"She doesn't?" Heather asked.

Percy laughed still holding onto the wheel.

"Anyway where are we?" Piper asked. Jason nodded along.

"We are in southern California actually right now." He answered after he calmed down. Percy was on fast driver.

"We would be there in about an hour."

"That's good! How many knots?" Jason asked.

"75 knots and we are North West." He answered

Matthew was wowed on how someone could be able to know all of that. Annabeth named him a kelp head and sometimes Seaweed Brain.

"Well...we must all get ready." Heather said standing up.

"Of course, in the position of right now, we should not be terse an also no tedious. And-" Annabeth said

"Okay Annabeth! We get it!" Percy said.

"good..." She glared at him and walked off to grab items below deck on level four.

Matthew then walked off as other stayed on deck while others went to other levels. Matthew went to level three to look at the huge supply of weapons and armor. He walked in and saw all different weapons. His sword just wasn't enough.

He walked to the left side to where swords, spears, and lances resided. He walked over to the corner of it and looked for a perfect weapon that was better then the one right now. He looked around testing them here an there, not finding the perfect one. All of a sudden, he saw something flash on the right of him. He turned and there in a tight corner glowed a golden gladius. He walked over to it and touched it lightly tracing his index finger across the blade. A four feet sword with gold hilt to blade. It had a red glow around it. He looks at the bottom of the blade and saw the word, Peter.

He saw a note on the floor an he picked it up. It said on the note:

_Matthew take this sword, Peter stands for rock in Greek. I know you know Latin but that is how it is. This sword strengthens you as you use it, as enemies use it lose energy. you will succeed. I am watching and you will know when the time is right for decision. _

_Mars_

**The End of Chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer- I do not own the son of neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Annabeth chase**

Annabeth stood and stared at the ramp that went down in a depression to the evil coming. This was going to be a pugnacious fight, she realized. Nothing was going to stop her. This fight before her was a big one and almost as big as The battle of the Labyrinth. And also even The Battle of Manhattan. She watched as everyone stood before her and behind her. Percy stood in the front looking over to the world before her. There before them was the sacred land. They could not eat anything from there. She turned around to see Matthew and Heather standing together holding hands worriedly.

"Sacred land." Percy whispered. "This place, you cannot eat anything. Nothing, or you will be horribly sick."

Everyone nodded. Daniel held a hammer similar to Leo's.

"This is gonna be a he'll of a fight...we can't relay on Nike to all of a sudden appear." He said like a true hero.

"Pugnacious we will be" Annabeth agreed.

"How are we going to fight Her?" Matthew asked behind her. Annabeth looked up and saw the moon that went down. Evil is when darkness of times begin. She remembered someone had told her that.

"Common guys...we can't just stand here, we're all ready right?" Jason asked. Annabeth looked at all the determined faces ready and then they went.

.xXx.

They stood around the wolf house. It looked as a battle had happened a month ago. Jason was crouching down and was looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" Annabeth asked. She walked over as Jason stood up and turned around. In his eyes were tears.

What in his in hand was the gold coin bent and burnt.

"I lost this weapon here, but I broke it killing Enceladus. Your mothers rival." He said.

"Oh gods...I'm sorry...if only Hephaestus could help you." Annabeth said pity in her eyes.

"We can't worry about it, we have to see what is going on." Jason said looking down.

"Common guys!" Percy shouted in the cave of the wolf house.

Annabeth went over to find someone hugging someone and talking fast. Both were smiling. A group of girls with hoods were behind a few yards away.

"Thalia! Thank you!" Percy said happily.

"Thalia?" Annabeth and Jason asked.

"Jason! Annabeth!" Thalia shouted happily.

"How!" Piper gasped.

"I guess you turned down becoming a hunter." Thalia smiled lightly understanding. "I came for I sensed something was here, but it was you, but I also sensed something stronger. Thank you guys for freeing Artemis! She was the one who gave us this mission."

"Thank you Thalia! Thank the gods! Did you know about the prophecy?" Percy grinned

"Well...no." She replied.

"Child of the sea; find the missing one,

Go east to defeat Terra's son, The one with skill and the one with magic,

Will open the doors of Olympus or it may go tragic,

Rise or fall to the earth's hand,

With help with a goddess's triumph on land. And also Annabeth had a prophecy," He gestured to Annabeth. Annabeth was worried but began,

'"Greeks and Romans must combine,

To fight together or lose the line,

To open Olympus with the two,

And to rise or fall be the earths hand too.'"

Thalia looked worried. She looked back and nodded." We must be ready for this batt-"

*BOOM**BOOM* erupted the air. Everyone fell to the ground clutching their ears.

Annabeth held her ears as the cryptic sounds continued. She tried to open her eyes but was unable due to how darkness and mist appeared. Just as it finished, Annabeth gasped as she opened her eyes. The house of Jack London was even more ruined than it was before. She stood up and saw a couple of wolves by the entrance. She looked to the others and notices weapons out and glares at the wolves.

The wolves blocked the way out and there only was another exit. The hole above. The problem was that there were griffins grinning evilly up above. Annabeth turned around to find out that they were completely surrounded. There were four Hyperborean Giants standing there with earth-born right behind. She looked back to the wolves to find hellhounds and much more menacing and mouth-watering monsters.

The Hunters were at least there, but they won't hold off themselves. There were only half of Thalia's hunters. They also couldn't do it themselves. Artemis was helping them with the hunters but where was Nike.

Jason gasped and they turned to where he was pointing at. There where used to be just a bunch of tendrils and dirt, was a new place of where something was growing. It was the spot where Hera was before. It was an earthen place where it looked like a woman was rising.

"She's waking!" Percy realized.

"Right indeed son of the sea." Said a snarled voice behind them, where the wolves and the rest of the army stood.

They turned around to find a man with a wolf-like face.

"Lycaon," Jason hissed. Daniel turned a stone like look. Thalia gasped a the hunters did too. Piper groaned. Percy gave a hardened look as the others gasped as well and grimaced.

"What are you doing here Lycaon!" Percy glared.

"Well...Gaia herself healed me and helped me." Lycaon grinned evilly.

"This is the best thing you could do?" Percy said. They knew he was bluffing, but the army didn't.

"Well...child of Poseidon. Do you think you can beat an army of almost a thousand?" He grinned again.

"I may not be able to do it myself, but I could do it with help and always believe. FOR OLYMPUS!" he cried.

They then all rushed into battle.

**End of Chapter 28**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer- I do not own the SOn of neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Heather Richards**

As they all rushed into battle, Heather ran straight for the earth-born as the griffins charged. Percy ran straight for the wolves and began to slice through. She wondered what he was doing as Jason went for Lycaon with one hunter. Heather grabbed a dagger from its sheath around her calf. She looked like a devil slashing with each strike. She grabbed another dagger from her left arm and slashed at a another earth-born. Her menacing strikes scared them away, but she continued.

Heather turned to see Piper and a few Hunters, taking the Hyperborean Giants. After finishing them up...they took the dust and grabbed a leaf blower and blew the dust away.

All of a sudden she felt a boulder pass her shoulder blades by a inch. She immediately turned around and slash the earth-borne to smithereens.

She gripped her daggers in her hand tight making her knuckles turn white.

"YASON DIE!" one said.

Others shouted in reply. "YASON DIE!"

Heather thought hard as they all surrounded her. Her brown hair in her teeth. She then thought of a stupid idea.

"YASON over there!" She shouted pointing at one of the taller earth-borne.

Heather breathed in and ran over to the griffins that were battling Matthew. She looked at Matthew's sword an saw a faint glow around it. A present from his father, she guessed.

"Thanks Heather" he said.

" 'welcome." she replied and gripped her daggers even tighter.

The griffins growled as she etched closer. She lashed at one with her right dagger, just as it cut its claw making a scrape in her skin.

She breathed in deeply sucking in as her blood oozed out. She took the daggers harder and lashed again a Matthew went for the other griffin. Matthew had taken the third down earlier.

The cut was letting out more red, making her vision turn foggy. She then thought of something and then closed her eyes tight as Matthew tried to fight two at one.

Her closed eyes tightened even more and she raised her hands lightly.

All of a sudden, purple flames began to dance along her fingertips. Heather opened her eyes and her eyes also had a purple fire in them. Matthew turned around and moved aside just for her but kept the attention of the griffins.

She was working the magic of Trivia herself. She knew that she was one of the most powerful children of Trivia and had also powerful dreams. The flames didn't hurt her but seemed to just tickle.

She saw how Matthew was holding it out and then closed her eyes once more. She then pulled her hands out farther like Spiderman except for the fingers in. Her fingers extended and she let her purple flames fly straight to the griffins.

The griffin then was engulfed in her purple flames. Matthew stared intently as Heather was still focusing on the flames.

Then suddenly, there, before them that used to be purple flames of magic, were ashes, not exactly the ashes of monsters, but ashes that would prevent a monster from coming from hell in a long time.

Matthew looked at the red fresh ashes with tinged of purple in it. Heather them fell back to the cavern floor. She gasped for air.

Matthew saw he was having a hard time, so he hurried over to her side. Heather couldn't think well. Her vision began to look foggy. She gasped for she had used a lot of her energy am injured.

Matthew looked over to her side. He widened his eyes for there was a bloody mess with a griffin's claw in her side. It was a deep cut. He held her hand tight.

"Don't Leave me!" He said. His eyes began to tear up.

"I'm not leaving." She gasped. The griffin claw was really deep you barely could pull it out.

"Promise me." His eyes Began to water. "Please."

"I promise you if I could." She whispered.

"You are a very powerful witch Richards. "One of the most of a century."

"You are a strong warrior, Harrison. And I'll go anywhere with you." She breathed.

"I'm going to take this claw out carefully. It would hurt for how it went into your muscle. I'll try my best." He said worriedly gripping her hand. She smiled lightly but with a pained expression.

"I'll take it and live"

"okay on three."

"one," he began. "Two, THREE!"

He then began to pull the claw out. The cry of battles and the warriors fighting for there lives began to fade slowly. Her cries became fainter as she fell into the darkness.

.xXx.

**Matthew Harrison**

Matthew pulled it out and looked at her face to see she had fell into unconsciousness. He put his hand on hers and began to cry. He didn't want her to die.

"Don't cry over her. She may not be dead. There's a battle out there. Fight it for her." whispered a voice in his head. He then realized in was his dad. Mars was comforting him?

"I will father." he answered

He looked at Heather then a tear trickled down his cheek. He grabbed his sword and then put it in it's sheath. He put his hands under her and carried her bridal style and put her down hidden.

"Wake up soon," He whispered.

He grabbed his sword from his sheath and pulled it out. He looked at it then he ran straight to the hellhounds.

He then said to Heather while he ran to battle. "I hope you do wake up soon."

****The End of Chapter ** 29  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer- I do not own the son of neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Matthew Harrison**

Matthew ran for the hellhounds, for the hunters fighting then were having trouble with them. They could handle far-ranged attacks but are usually horrible and close-up.

He took his sword, Peter, and sloshed up a hellhound in seconds. He knew that they would reform but he didn't know how to stop them. He slashed at another trying to have them diminish but the first one reformed.

A hunter set loose an arrow and it made its mark but after the hellhounds seemed to be rising over again.

There were only 10 hunters for the others were to keep their scent and there were only two hunters slashing constantly. It was 17 to millions of monsters. They didn't know how they could do it. They just kept coming back. And there was only one Super dust blower from the other camp.

The other hunter cut into one with a knife for she was out of arrows.

"Common! They just keep reforming!" cried one of the hunters.

"Ariana! We have to hold them off if it's the last. We can't have them scamper like this." said the other.

"Thanks Matthew." the hunter Ariana said. She seemed to not be happy thanking him.

"Come on, Daphne!" Ariana shouted and picked up her hunting knife and slashed with such veracity it'll scare you.

Matthew grabbed a dagger from his side and jabbed at one and it fell. The red sword then seemed to pulse with a red glow. It glowed stronger with every hellhound. It was pulling away a part of its strength.

He pulled his sword into the air and pointed it in an angle. He saw a hellhound growling at him.

"Hi doggy." he said with a grin.

He whistled at the hellhound.

"Yummy meat! Straight from hell! It's even made from hell." He taunted.

The hellhound then ran straight towards Matthew. Matthew pretended to be afraid and he put his hands in front of him. His sword then plunged into the hellhound.

Matthew turned to see the hellhound glowing red as the sword. He then realized what was happening.

He plunged the sword in deeper. The two hunters realized what he was doing an dropped there bows.

All of a sudden a nucleus blast appeared and Matthew and the hunters fell to the cavern floor.

The blast only was only in the area of the hellhounds and them.

Ashes and dirt flew across the area. Then the area cleared showing fights deep in the area, and a huge mount of dirt and ashes scattered in a 30 feet radius.

Matthew heard coughing and he turned to see the hunters on the ground coughing for the nucleus explosive from the sword.

The hunters Ariana and Daphne looked up and began to sit up.

"Tha-that sword." Daphne began.

"what about it." Matthew asked.

Ariana looked over to Daphne and then answered, "It is...was...Achilles own sword."

.xXx.

**Piper McLean**

Piper rushed straight to the Hyperborean giants as a couple hunters went on their knees to get a angle to shoot them. She pulled out katopris and she slashed out at one.

The Hyperborean just backed up.

"Piper! Let me strike!" said one of the four hunters fighting with her.

Piper then lashed again to capture the attention of the Hyperborean. The giant growled at her, but Piper then smiled at it.

The charm speak kicking in, the giant responded with smiling back at Piper.

Piper stepped back still smiling and then shouted, "NOW!"

Arrows released from their bows notching them straight in the giant's chest and sinking in. The Hyperborean disappeared into the gold dust.

"Hurry! Phoebe!" said one hunter. The other two hunters ran with their hunting knifed and began blocking the other three hyperborean. Phoebe grabbed the same device to suck up water or blow away water. She pulled it up like an arrow and pushed certain buttons. The complex instrument roared to life.

The dust particles of the giant that just began to reform, was pulled into the dryer.

Phoebe pressed another button in the front and the front of the engine-closed shut. The object began to shudder. Phoebe and the other hunter looked at each other then at me.

"Run!" Phoebe shouted and piper ran straight taking her dagger out in the process. All of a sudden the device exploded. Piper fell just as Katoptris flew out of her hand and pierced the nearest Hyperborean giant.

Bronze metal flew by and scraped Piper's cheek as it flew by. Piper groaned and waited for all the shreds of celestial bronze to disappear. The bronze had cut her in many places as it flew by.

She stammered up to see one standing giant. Only one giant.

The problem is. They didn't know how to stop him.

**End of chapter 30**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer- I don't own the son of neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**Daniel Masykian**

Daniel raised his hammer as he charged into the battle. Hordes of monsters blocked his path but he simply knocked them over and continued his way with his hammer of destruction.

Behind him, a hunter was shooting to cross paths with his. He striked one of the wolves but it didn't hurt them. They were innumerable to any metal except silver.

He almost hit into the hunter when he saw a bunch of dracaena.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly for he didn't want the dracaena to here for they were alone outside in the snow.

She looked at him with disgust but answered in a whisper, "Danae."

"Sssoo the ssson of Vulcan comes to ussss." one of the dracaena said. Daniel looked at the dracaena with a hardening look.

"I thought that the giant hass got you..." slithered another.

"We have to fight together. I do not like this but we have to." Danae said in a soft whisper. Daniel nodded and he took a sword from his sheath.

"Assss Sssoo the ssssoon of Vulcan and a hunter of Artemissss comes before us." slithered the dracaena.

Daniel took one look at Danae and then they ran into battle.

Daniel grabbed the hammer and banged it right straight at one dracaenas head. He slashed his sword at another. He jabbed and slashed at the dracaena. Danae raised her hunter knifed and cut wildly. She shot at other dracaena during times, but she still kept the knives in her hands ready for anytime.

Daniel was jabbing but was also thinking of a plan. Problem...he wasn't a child of Minerva. The dracaena just with an ambition slashed at them. They would get attacked then die then rise. Something wasn't working at all.

The air got colder, but Daniel and Danae could do nothing about it. Danae looked into the air and gasped. There was something that had appeared in the sky.

The sky had a new picture in the sky.

It showed a grey earth with a skull on top.

.xXx.

**Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth ran and ran. She had to get through all of these monsters. She was running to the forest for she knew that she needed to find an important person.

She knew they would think that she was escaping but she wasn't. She knew that Nike was somewhere.

The plans of the war where in her hands. She needed to find her it was their only chance to survive.

Percy had believe her when she said the plans, but she didn't know that it would be in such trap.

Annabeth ran harder and harder into the forest around. She stopped to look around, for she was standing in a chapel with the trees towering over her. It seemed like a safe place but also it could be dangerous.

She knew life as a demigod will never be safe but she knew this place was also evil.

Then the leaves began to tower down in an arc as it lowered itself to the ground. It made a picture of what Annabeth saw when she was in the sea of monsters. A picture of Luke alive again and her parents happily together. She had rebuilt Olympus and it looked like heaven itself except ten times better. She then got sucked into the image and then she was in the picture itself.

She saw her mother guiding her towards the improved throne room. It felt like she was Heracles being led to Zeus. The whole assembly was there and they were all smiling at her. Athena then walked Annabeth to Zeus's throne. Her mother then asked, "Will you let her?" She didn't understand.

Then Zeus smiled down at her and swiftly went down the throne and shrunk to human size. He walked gracefully with the smile still plastered across his face. He then said, "The council has agreed to do this and am happy to announce if you agree to these terms." The other gods on the council agreed an even Hades did.

"And what are these terms?" Annabeth asked. She wondered what was next.

"well...the council asks if you will say yes on the terms of becoming the goddess of architecture." Zeus said as the other nodded happily.

Annabeth gasped she couldn't believe it.

"Yes! Yes! Lord Zeus I agree!" Annabeth cried.

The other gods grinned and then she heard crying.

The crying turned to sobbing. Annabeth turned around to see Percy running out from the throne room.

Annabeth gasped. She then realized that Percy had given up immortality for her. She looked up to the gods to still see them smiling at her.

She frowned and ran After Percy. She ran through Olympus and through the forests. She went through a gap of trees that made a place that showed the Lake of the Gods. Percy was kneeling by the waters crying.

Percy began to talk to himself. "I can't believe all of this. I gave up immortality for her. Then later on my mom dies from pregnancy then my step-dad does suicide. My dad calls his second son his favorite after all he does is kill three hellhounds. Everyone ignores me at camp and all my friends disown me. I'm then kicked out of Camp for doing nothing and my brother tattling that I killed his family." He cries out again. "And now she becomes a god when I ready gave it up for her." He starts to cry out farther.

All of a sudden Annabeth's vision fogs up and then a image of Gaea appeared in front of her. She was back in the chapel of leaves, but this time Gaea stood before her.

"Don't you understand now? That would be the future if you do not join me. The gods are evil thy disown their kids and your boyfriend will hate you later on." Gaea smirked at her. Annabeth couldn't believe it.

She didn't know what to say. She was flabbergasted.

"if the gods fall and the primordial gods come in then peace will enter the world like it was before. With Me and all of my siblings in the world." Gaea whispered as the hologram-her walked around Annabeth. Annabeth was worried as she sat on the grass of sacred land. Gaea lowered her closed eyed head to be level with Annabeth's.

"Stop." Annabeth managed.

"What did you say?" Gaea seemed to glare even with her eyes closed.

"I said Stop!" Annabeth mustered up more strength.

She didn't know if she wanted to. Gods have disowned their children before, but was it Best to have the primordial gods rule? How about Ouranus. And Chronos. And Thalassa. And the others. Would they go with her? And Nyx! She would say no. But would she?

All of a sudden she heard a voice in her head.

_No. No, child do not listen to her. There are good primordial gods but Gaea would just want to control them. Don't Annabeth. Percy wouldn't want you to choose this. _

She knew that wasn't her voice but she spoke back in her head.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nike."

**End of Chapter 31**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer- I don't own the son of neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Annabeth Chase**

"I am Nike."

Annabeth gasped. She had found her!

"What did you say daughter of Athena?" Gaea mockingly asked.

"I said stop. I will never fall for your old tricks. I know that YOU wanted to rule, not the other primordial gods. They don't want control." Annabeth said strongly. She wasn't afraid of Gaea at all.

"I will wake soon. This battle is only the beginning you should know this. The doors of death have not even opened fully. Beware Annabeth Chase, I will wake and I will be your worst enemy." Gaea said and disappeared.

Annabeth sighed and fell back to the earthly ground. Then all of a sudden the earth shook. Annabeth looked around wondering what Gaea was doing.

She turned around to find nothing. She then turned around again and then was horror struck.

There were about five hellhounds all surrounding her in the trees of chapel. She was completely alone again. She didn't know where Nike was at all. She just like disappeared.

She was alone with five hellhounds with she didn't know how to kill.

**(I could have done a cliffy Here but I'll continue)**

She pulled out her dagger and readied it in her right hand. She looked around at the hellhounds and looked at them. They glared menacingly.

She gulped but turned around another time. A growl came from her left and she turned around and put her knife right in time to hear a sickening slack. She looked to see a hellhound disintegrating.

The other hellhounds growled with fierceness and then pounced at her. The first hellhound was even reforming already. Annabeth slashed around at each hellhound. She was in combat with each and every hellhound. She was a monster of her own. Though she knew that she couldn't hold it out by herself she fought continuously. She tried to think of a plan but she was already running outbid ideas. She didn't have a grenade to blew them up. She didn't have water to prevent them from reforming.

She was alone.

**(another great cliffy point.)**

What could she do?

The only thing she could do was run. Problem was every time she tried, they'd reform and growl at her. She was completely out of options. Only thing left to do was fight to death.

Athena always has a plan. But always? Annabeth was completely hopeless.

Annabeth knew that if they didn't reform, she'd have finished them up in minutes. Even seconds.

But then she thought harder as she deflected claws of the hellhounds.

What was a possible decision?

she turned around to cut one hellhound but then she felt a surging pain in her abdomen. She turned around and slashed at the monster that had caused her pain. It had been almost an hour she had been here and she was not making any progress at her mission. She Was in pain as the claw ha scraped her side.

The slash felt like Hades to her.

She fell to the ground clutching her firing wound. It had pierced her muscle and her abdomen. She knew she felt worse before, but at this moment the hellhounds were surrounding her an clawing at her again.

She lay on the ground her wound bubbling with her blood. Actually all of her wounds and scratches were making her scream.

Then all of a sudden a bright light erupted. She knew it was a god but whom. She turned away as the white light exploded. Once the light dimmed, Annabeth looked back to see the hellhounds gone and her wounds that had disappeared

She looked at the person before her. She wore a white Chiton. Clear tanned face with black hair flowing in from if her. Piercing red eyes**(yup red) **

Annabeth gasped and whispered one word.

"Nike"

.xXx.

**Piper McLean**

She looked at the last monster. They didn't know how to kill this monster at all. For the last monsters, they were able to kill them by exploding them, problem was they had know way know without explosives.

The Hyperborean giant grinned at them and walked forward or stomped to be more specific. The monster was grinning like a complete idiot.

Phoebe looked at it fiercely as the other three hunters pulled out their bows. Phoebe instead grabbed out two deadly sharp hunting knives. Piper grabbed out her dagger Katropis.

They ran to the giant and began hack and slash as the other three went far distant and began shooting. They hacked him down be the giant just rose back up.

Something wasn't right. She knew it, but he pushed that aside and pillaged the giant with wounds. She couldn't do anything. The giant kept on going back down and then rising again even angrier.

Then all of a sudden a bright light erupted in the middle, blinding the hunters and demigods.

.xXx.

**Daniel Masykian**

The image shocked them. The grey earth with the skull. Daniel looked down and blocked a dracaena just in time as it came down on him. He stood up and turned to Danae.

"Distract them...I have a plan to destroy them!" he whispered.

Danae nodded and then began making a diversion.

Daniel ran behind a tree and grabbed his backpack that was hidden. He searched through it and found oil. He then looked and found matches along with them. He dug dipper and found what was the most important part of the plan. He found a detoner. Greek fire from the boat. And he began.

He was going to make a Greek bomb that will at least kill half of the dracaena army. He grabbed water balloons and pug oil in it. These are roman water balloons for wicked fights. He puts a match inside the oil not a flamed and then he grabbed a smaller water balloon and put the detoner with the pot of Greek fire. He closed up the balloon and hid his pack once again. And grabbed the Demigod bomb with him carefully. He looked around carefully to see if there were any monsters around. He stood up and saw Danae still tossing them back and forth but bot killing them.

Daniel then crept forwards and then ran full speed towards Danae. Still not seen by the dracaenas he placed the bomb right at the base of a tree. He then raised to Danae.

"We have to leave fast! I made a bomb that could at least kill them all before we fall at them" he said.

Danae's eyes loomed over to his and then she closed her eyes. She whispered something and then turned to him. "Now!" she shouted and they ran. For some reason the dracaena didn't see them. And then after running for about a minute, Daniel pressed his watch and they ran for a bit more for about 3 more minutes.

They turned around to see a blast of energy come from the bomb and enclose the whole army of dracaena. They watched for a few minutes and saw the air clear. Nothing was left at all but ashes that were red instead of the gold color of the ashes.

Daniel was shocked that the bomb had worked perfectly.

Daniel then turned to Danae and looked at her.

"Danae...isn't that the name for the mother of the original Perseus?" He asked.

Danae lowered her head. She looked just like a fourteen year old. "Yes it is." She answered. "It is I who gave birth to the original Perseus...I made horrible choices at the end of my life as Perseus grew older and became a rightful an pure hero. I had always hoped that he would be one of the best heroes and will have a happy ending, which he had. But later on...well...it is a mystery to others but I had brought evil into my heart. I tottered along with the evil and then later on in my 40s or so, I realized what I had done so I captured my life and tried suicide. But later on Artemis or you Diana found she and me made me years younger and I was one of the first members of the hunt. I used to be her second in command, but I stepped down later on for Zoë Nightshade. That is how I stand before you now." She replied.

Daniel watched as a tear slithered down her cheek. " I am ready to finish this war as I have all these centuries." she said.

Daniel then understood what to say, "We will finish this of course with the help of the second Perseus, and the hero of Olympus."

**End of Chapter 32**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer- I don't own the son of neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**Thalia Grace**

Thalia ran straight and took out her spear that she hadn't used in months. She then grabbed her bow an arrow and ran straight for the war. Jason ran after her as the other hunters and demigods ran in different directions.

She sailed across and then pretend to do a baseball landing and skidded across the earthen ground as she pulled her infamous bow n' arrow and started shoot at the wolves. The shock of silver surprised them and they began to launch themselves at her but were captured by the sharp points of the arrows. it turned them into patches of liquid silver.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here and torturing my own brothers." a voice behind the wolves said.

Thalia froze at the sound of the voice. Jason who was behind her began to pull his gladius out of its sheath.

"I wouldn't do that Son of Jupiter." The voice said again.

"Who are you?" Jason shouted throughout the havoc.

"Oh child of Rome. I would have expected you especially to remember my voice. I guess you are not much for a Council of Rome."

Thalia looked up at Jason and mouthed one word. "Lycaon."

Thalia looked begging him to understand to see Jason's face of shock.

"Ah...so the oh little Jason understands!" Lycaon mocked him.

"Shut up, Lycaon!" Thalia shouted out as the sound of Thalia's echoed across ad Echo echoed it.

"What is that, Thalia Grace?" Lycaon asked as he walked out. He put much emphasis on her name.

"We defeated you once and we'll be happy to do it again!"

"Thalia...my wolves are just weak, but Gaia helped me again, and let's just say, I'm hard to kill."

Jason narrowed his eyes at Lycaon. "So you dude...what is this improvement you supposedly have."

Lycaon looked at him with his red eyes and they glistened. He grinned an evil smile and said. "Oh...you'll see."

.xXx.

**Jason Grace **

Jason looked shocked and then turned to Thalia. She put her eyes with his.

"This isn't my fight. This isn't."

Thalia said.

She pulled her silver hunter knife out of her sheath. She handed it to Jason and Jason looked at it.

"What?" He complied. She looked at him and then he realized she didn't want to fight here. She took her spear and pressed her finger against her bracelet, which changed immediately into Aegis.

Lycaon stood there as there exchange came. He grinned as he grinned at what was going on.

Thalia glared at Lycaon and turned to Jason who still held the hunters knife.

"Good luck, and may the gods be with you." she whispered and ran full speed to a set destination.

Jason looked at where she had left and glanced at what she was looking for or what.

He then heard some coughing behind him. "Well, because that sister and brother bonding is over, we should start from where we were just now."

Jason raised his eyebrow to show that he was not afraid, yet he was. He didn't know what improvements that Gaia had given Lycaon. Something that would help him or decrease his strength.

Lycaon grinned again and pulled out a golden gladius. It looked just like his broken sword.

"Ivilis," He whispered.

Lycaon smiled at him and then he tossed it up and instead of a lance, it turned into a scythe.

"What?"

"Ah...you see, this looks like that petty old sword of yours but it isn't. It is a replica of it, but instead of a sucky Spear. Walla! A scythe!" He whistled at it.

Jason just raised his eyebrow again. He knew just one problem though. It was that he could fight.

Lycaon then took the sword form and began to get ready to strike.

Jason looked down at the silver short blade and shrugged then brought it up. Then all of a sudden the blade began to glow a silver color.

"No it can't be." Lycaon whispered softly.

"What?" Jason asked again.

The blade then elongated into a four-foot blade.

"It can't seriously be!" Lycaon said a bit louder.

"Seriously!"

"Artemis's own blade."

**The end of chapter 33**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer- I do not own the son of neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**Thalia Grace**

She ran and ran straight towards Percy. She knew that she had given Jason Artemis's blade, which she won't approve of. But she knew that she wasn't destined to fight along Jason, she was to fight with the hunt.

As she ran, monsters ran in her way, so she stopped once in a while to stop them. She blocked them, and ran off into a different direction.

She then turned around to see that the wolves were after her. She stopped and took her stance. Thalia pulled her bow n' arrow from het shoulder and notched three arrows. She steadied them then shot. She took out six wolves and then she grabbed more arrows and shot once again. She sighed after five minutes.

"10 more to go." she sighed and notched a few more.

She looked and then aimed at the wolves. The wolves growled at her ready to let loose their claws.

Thalia just growled back. She aimed her arrows once again and shot at the remaining wolves.

1 down

2 down

3 down

4 down

5 down

6 down

7 down

8,9,10 left.

Thalia grabbed another arrow from her quiver. She leveled put her bow and shot.

8 down

9 down

10 didn't go down at all. She only had a few arrows left in her quiver so she went down on the ground still looking at the wolf remaining.

It growled and then it pounced. Thalia jumped to the side right in time.

Then the wolf grinned and then it pounced. It was unexpected completely. Thalia was trapped under the paws of the wolf. Her heart was pounding. She moved her hand against the ground searching for an arrow. She found on in the far corner above her head.

The wolf growled ready to digest it's kill. Right when it was going to bit her, she pushed her silver arrow right into the breast of the wolf.

Time slowed as the arrow went deep into the body. The wolf stiffened. The wolf then turned into liquid silver as it flowed around her. The arrow clattered to the ground. Tints of red blood stand the ground and the arrow from Thalia's wound on her side and arm. The wolf had scratched her in both sides.

Thalia lay on the ground catching her breath. Then she looked at the liquid silver. It began to move. All of the liquid silver began to move together.

Thalia stared in horror. She looked up and then she grabbed her arrow from the ground and ran. She ran straight. She needed to run from what was about to happen.

She turned around to see a wolf 10 feet tall running after her. She yelped and ran harder to no specific destination. The liquid silver reformed into a bigger wolf.

She took her bow from her shoulder and took her arrow and notched it in its string. She continued running but still aiming her arrow. She shot it.

The arrow flew and ran straight and hit the left fore arm. She grabbed another arrow. Notched it and aimed. She shot again and it flew straight and this time got the huge eyes of the wolf. The wolf fell and turned to silver liquid.

Thalia immediately went in a quick sprint. She had to run as fast as she can. She ran into the inner part of the wolf house. She turned around again to see the huge wolf after her again but 11 feet tall instead of 10.

How was that possible?

"How on earth!" she said.

She pulled out another arrow from he quiver. This was absolutely rue.

She shot with her arrow but got the same response. The wolf had gotten smarter and was dodging the arrows. She shot another arrow leaving only two left. The arrow struck the shoulder of the wolf. It was only a sting like hit. She groaned trying to find a way to escape.

She took another arrow and tried to shoot but was stopped as the wolf charged at full speed and knocked her arrow and bow away. She skidded across the floor. The 11 foot tall wolf stood in front of her. It was glaring at her. Saliva drilling from its mouth. Thalia panicked. She had given the knife away and she didn't have it. But she had one arrow still. The last arrow. She took it carefully from her quiver without the wolf noting this. She pulled her arm under the wolfs under. She then stuck the arrow up straight with her right arm. The wolf got off her and turned back to a mount of liquid silver.

She immediately picked up her bow and notched her other arrow was broken and left it. She only had a bow and quiver of zero arrows. She ran again in the other direction. She turned around running backwards to see the wolf again. 12 inches tall now. It kept growing an inch each time killed. She could do nothing. She dropped her bow from her grasp and she fell to the ground. She was weaponless. She was lost. She couldn't do anything.

Then she looked up as a sea-green/silver glow run straight for the wolf. It had a bronze sword. Not silver. How could it kill it. The sea-green/silver glow zoomed over to the wolf and slammed its sword into it.

The wolf exploded and the sea green glow stood. Who was the sea-green/silver glow. Then she realized.

She then knew who it was.

.xXx.

**Jason Grace**

"That's Artemis own sword?" Jason said.

Lycaon grinned, "Yes." And then he lunged.

The sword in Lycaon's hand shot straight. Jason was surprised and made the four foot silver blade in his hand twist to the left and block the gladius in the hand of Lycaon. Lycaon grinned and went to the left, and Jason realized that it was a trick and stepped back.

"Is little Gracey scared?" Lycaon said in a voice you'd say to a little kid.

"Oh really Lycaon...you were afraid to fight my sister and rather fight me." Jason taunted.

"Psh!...I've had enough of that hunter! Shut it!" Lycaon spat at him.

Jason immediately put the sword to Lycaon's neck. He walked forwards at the process.

"Why have you really sided with Terra!" Jason asked in a demanding tone.

Lycaon bonked the sword with his and Jason sword fell and Lycaon started at him again. Jason dodge and Lycaon stabbed.

"And why would that be?" Lycaon asked as he fought his way as Jason used his Roman technique.

"Because...Everyone has to have a reason for everything and which side one chooses...Perseus had told me this." Jason glared and said Perseus to annoy the heck outta him. He continued to find a way to stab at the monster.

Lycaon looked at him irritated, "And what would your reason be?" he also noticed Jason was trying to get at him. He pushed on harder.

"My reason is because the gods have given me reasons on why even though we are not able to see them as often as my older ancestry. And I have been made a council for Rome!" Jason explained. He ducked a slash and jump again and then was able to slash at Lycaon's side. Lycaon groaned but said nothing. Red blood mixed with silver flowed out.

"You are a good opponent, but not good enough for I got you." Jason mused. He cut the other side of his white polo, which he wore over his Lupine body below.

Lycaon groaned again but then had his red eyes look at his sharp blue eyes.

Jason then gasped. He clutched his left side with the silver blade in his right. Red flowed out. Lycaon had gotten him.

"Don't boast son of Jupiter." Jason could hear the hatred and bitterness on the word Jupiter. "For I am not the only one injured now am I." Lycaon raised his left eyebrow. His four-foot sword dangled from his right hand. "Am I not?" Jason seemed to think that he had been waiting for a response.

"Hm...not as smart as he thought he was." Lycaon mused and walked around him. The wounds on his sides seemed to not even bother him. This was what Terra had given him. The power to fight a lot better an be equal with his opponent.

"Ah...so the young Gracey has figured it out! Gasp! You are so smart Little Yason."

"Shut the crap up." Jason said gritting his teeth.

"Is he scared?" Lycaon faked sympathized.

Jason had it and thrust his sword straight as Lycaon wen in front of him. His sword then flanged as it hit the other. Gold verses silver.

"I've had enough of it! Shut it!" Jason shouted and he caught Lycaon's gladius. He twisted it out of his hand and thrust it in the air. It twisted and tuned into the scythe of Saturn. He grabbed it by its hilt and with the silver blade pointed both four-foot blades straight at the neck of Lycaon.

"What did you say saying scared?" Jason asked.

Lycaon looked down at the blades with his red eyes.

"Little wolfy scared?" Jason faked sympathized.

Lycaon narrowed his red eyes at him.

"You will regret this, Child of Rome." Lycaon literally spat. Then Lycaon snarled and pounced with sharp claws.

Immediately Jason shouted in a loud scream and the sound echoed. The blades connected at the base. He raised the gladius and let the silver point at Lycaon.

Just as Lycaon touched the tip of the silver blade without notice. Lightning struck down from the hole in the ceiling. It clambered down onto the golden blade connecting to the silver blade.

As Lycaon's body touched the silver blade, The lightning hit him with the silver. Lycaon flew back and groaned. He rose back up. Jason dropped the gladius. Lycaon ran straight to strike again.

Time slowed as he ran faster and in seconds, Jason pushed the silver blade into the werewolf. The blade went all the way to the hilt as it stuck out on the back.

Lycaon began to glow then the silver blade rose with Lycaon. Then a bright white light appeared all around the cave and wolf house. Jason fell to the ground clutching his head.

When the light dissipated, he looked around. The silver blade clattered to the ground and turned back to a hunting knife.

Lycaon was nowhere found.

The fight was over, but was it?

.xXx.

**Thalia Grace**

"Wow...the blessing of Artemis and Poseidon." she awed. She couldn't believe it. Artemis was helping them. But not only that, Lord Poseidon.

Poseidon and Artemis were definitely helping them. She never knew what a blessing of two gods could do.

And she never would know how much power the person with the glow actually had.

**End of chapter 34**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer- I do not own the son of neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 <strong>

**Percy Jackson**

He ran fast with anticipation. He scrambled through the monsters. He knew someone else was here. Lycaon couldn't have done it by himself. He ran continuously as he saw the others run to different destinations.

Percy even remembered having Annabeth run straight into the woods. He had let her take the most important part of the mission.

The monsters ran straight at him, but he just jumped them or dodged. He ran hard. The others may not know what he was doing, but he did.

He reared through hordes of monsters to look for his destination.

"where are you going Jackson." Said a feminine voice. "Running away from your group? Aren't you the leader?"

"Who the freaking hell are you?" Percy asked.

"Oh...swearing already Perseus?" said the voice once again.

"Shut the hell up!" Percy shouted then turned around. There before him was the person that he was looking for.

"What was that?" she said

"Hello, snow queen-cough-bitch-cough-." Percy replied.

"What was that?" Khoine said in a much angrier voice.

"Why are you repeating?" Percy noticed

"What was that?" Khoine shouted.

"Stop repeating."

"Shut it!"

"Thank you Khoine-cough-bitch-cough-." Percy coughed once again.

"What was that?" Khoine screamed

"I thought u said to stop repeating."

"repeating what?" Khoine said. The walls of the house began to have ice cover them. The ice crept higher and higher.

Percy sighed. "Never mind..."

"You know that it is impossible to beat me." Khoine boasted.

Percy raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?" the ice crept higher and higher almost surrounding them in a cocoon.

Percy closed his eyes and waited for the tug. Then he felt the tug in his gut. He opened his eyes to see the ice melt into water and disappeared into the air.

"You could fight water verse ice, ice verse ice, but ice is only an element of water. A piece of it."

Khoine gave Percy a stony glare and then her hands came up and then ice crept up my skin. It was freezing and cold. In less then seconds Percy was covered head to toe by ice. It was giving him power.

"Who's more powerful?" Khoine mused.

Percy then used the power to make the ice into water. It fell around him and then swept away.

"What were you saying?" Percy said.

Just as Khoine was about to answer, Percy pulled his pen out and put it against her neck uncapped.

"You know...your father won't be happy at all." Percy said. He did a tsk tsk thing after.

"Boreas will actually be proud. I'll be famous among the other gods." she said.

"Purple balloons will fly, Gaia will die." Percy said

"Purple balloons?" Khoine said as ice began to creep up the walls again.

"You get it huh?" Percy grinned. "With one swift move...you may die."

"And how?" Khoine grinned as well.

Percy plucked the cap off his pen and slashed out. Anaklusmos hit another sword instead. A Stygian iron sword was in the hands of Khoine.

"Don't expect me to be surprised. I'm a goddess...your a demigod."

"Don't forget I was given immortality...but I gave it up." Percy said.

The Stygian blade swept up and they began to fight hard.

"Lady Gaia has given me skill...and also brought peace for us."

"No she hasn't! She I cruel! She will use you then she will go against you!"

"No...she will rule with the primordial gods. And life would be much better! The life of ours would be much better!"

"NO!" Percy shouted or more likely screamed. Khoine backed away looking at him weirdly. Percy looked at her confused and then she looked at him in awe.

Then Khoine began get an angry look. Icy fire in her eyes.

"So the blessing of Poseidon and Artemis...interesting." She mused.

He was shocked then grinned, "see the gods will always be with me."

He then plunged his glowing sword with water covering it, into her. She then shined brightly. Percy held his sword tightly. The light exploded.

Percy closed his eyes, for it wouldn't kill him. After it cleared, he looked. He then looked down to see his sword riptide in pen form with nothing around. He had defeated a god. She would be in Tartarus, of course.

He looked down on himself and gasped. He had a sea green and silver glow coming off of him. He had the blessing from his father and the god that hated men. He was surprised. He then thought of why they would bless him at this moment.

He grinned and then ran into the distance following his instincts.

.xXx.

Percy ran and cut through the monsters. He slashed at them killing them instantly. He turned around to find out that they didn't reform.

The blessing.

The weren't reform because of the blessing. He hacked at the other monsters. Jabbing, slash, dodge, roll, stab, cut. It was repetition. All it left was golden dust all around.

He was surprised. Blessings of two gods can do much. He lashed out at hellhounds, earthborn, dracaena, empousai, and much more.

He was indestructible. Nothing was able to get in his way without being destroyed.

He then saw Thalia running away from one monster. It was huge wolf. He grinned at the sight of that. It went on top of her but she escaped. Smart Thalia.

Though he realized that every time it reformed, it grew an inch each time. He knew she was in trouble.

He ran over to her and as he did, he for some reason had his agility increased by a tenfold.

He ran and ran until he reached the twelve-foot tall wolf with at least 17 feet wide. He took hi sword and made an angle. He prayed to the gods that he would be able to slash it without silver. As he approached, the wolf sensed him and turned, but it was to late. In less than seconds, his sword was plunged into the wolf. The sword pulsed with power. Power emanating from his own body. He glowed strongly.

The wolf began to glow as well.

Percy watch in awe in how much power his body had emitted. The glow became stronger. He closed his eyes as a deep and strong wind came. He opened his eyes to see nothing. The wolf was gone and he still pulsed with power.

He turned to Thalia to see her mouth open.

"Wow…the blessing of Poseidon and Artemis." she awed. Her mouth stayed open staring at him.

"Thalia...you're gonna catch flies, close your mouth." Percy mused.

Thalia immediately closed her mouth and then looked at him.

"Go hero…save the day." She gave a light smile at him. "Common Perseus, I've gotta say, you're powerful, the first demigod ever to have the blessing of two gods. And one of the big three and Artemis. That's a big fete. Artemis has never given a blessing to anyone. You're the first. And the first to get one from a big three." she nodded. Percy was gaping now. "Use it wisely, Go on Percy. Save the day for us." she whispered.

Percy nodded. He then ran straight slashing and taking down any monster in his way.

He then smiled an said to himself, "I will Thalia, and I will finish this war."

****End of Chapter 35**  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer- I do not own the son of neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

**Percy Jackson**

He lashed out on every monster that crossed paths. The glow still stayed within him. He had guessed that he was able to kill the wolf due to Artemis.(AN- not to the important part yet.) he found a few of his friends slashing and hacking at monsters, but he still tumbled through and continued to cut the army of monsters.

He saw Jason take down Lycaon with a silver sword. He saw Matthew conquer griffins. He saw Piper overpower a Hyperborean giant. But he just continued his mission.

A dracaena slithered before him.

"Sssso the sssson of Posssseidon comesss to break her bondssss?" she slithered.

Percy glared at the monsters and quipped, "I could destroy you."

"Know you can't. Thankssss to Gaia."

"Yes I can, for with two blessings!" He strikes at her abdomen an she exploded into the dust.

He continued to charge through. He then saw a something in a small nook in the place. He walked over to see Heather Richards. She was out. There was a soft glow coming off of her as if telling that she had little life in her.

He pressed his hands over her chested and let power seep into her. The blessings were helping him.

It felt like forever before he heard a cough. He looked down and took his hands off of her chest. Heather lifted her head and looked at him.

"Percy..." she whispered.

"What happened?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "I used to much power, a lot of power. Power no one has used in a long time."

"Thank you Heather" he thanked.

"Why are you glowing?" she asked.

"Blessings if two gods." he answered

She raised both eyebrows in a shocked expression. "How...two? I remember Hazel telling me that none of the gods have ever had a demigod have two blessing. It was powerful." she said as she began to stand up.

He nodded his head.

He then turned his head to see Annabeth running in from the entrance.

Heather nodded and began to get up an looked around.

Annabeth came back.

"Annabeth..." he breathed.

She turned to him and gasped. "Blessing of two gods and gods that never give blessings." she awed.

Percy looked at her. He looked down at himself then at her.

"It means something."

"That's what Thalia said." he said.

"Powerful."

"What?"

Then before she could speak a bright white light erupted the cave.

It was powerful. Nova. Percy shut his eyes to block off the power.

"Close your eyes demigods and hunters! And Jason! Close them!" a voice shouted that echoed access the halls and around the walls.

Then he guessed, _Nike had come as the prophecy directed. _

.xXx.

**Heather Richards**

Light blared into the eyes of Heather. Even closed, she could feel the power and intensity. Then it darkened. She opened her eyes to still see that Percy was still glowing bur nothing was left. Nothing. But there beside Annabeth was a woman in a Greek chitin. Black hair and piercing red eyes.

It was Victoria in her Greek form.

Then she turned her head to see something moving. Then whatever was in it, made the whole entire thing explode.

Dirt flew over them all.

Percy gasped.

She turned to look again to see someone raise out.

"Terra" she whispered shocked.

Then Terra opened her eyes, a green and brown color full of power.

Terra then shouted making everything move. "ALIVE!"

Then a supernova power came from the earth goddess. Pure power.

She looked to Percy then saw something that shocked her.

He was in the front of them all. He glowed stronger. Powerful, as powerful as a god. The silver and sea green glow radiated off of him. His eyes were closed.

He then opened them, they were silver and his normal sea-green color mixed.

The supernova crept closer, Victoria was even in a lost for words.

Then Percy took a deep breath.

It crept even closer.

Just as it was just in a 12-foot reach, Percy let go.

Power of sea green and silver exploded from him. Sea mist and air mixed with forest air filled her nostrils.

She couldn't open her eyes. She heard screams com from Percy and from Terra. Something was wrong.

Then the power disappeared.

She opened her eyes and saw glows litter the pebbled floor around her.

Everyone was looking towards Percy. He lay on the ground as glass lay around him. Some had punctured him. Crimson blood specked with gold lay around him as well.

A soft glow came from him, then it disappeared

But now, There before her lay a broken and powerful demigod.

**The end of chapter 36**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Son of Neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 (play Someone Like You by Adele as you read)<strong>

**Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth looked down at Percy. She ran straight towards him. She hugged him as tears tumble down her cheeks.

"He's still alive, powerful indeed." said a voice

She turned around to see Nike bending down to look at him as well.

"Will he be okay." Annabeth said her voice cracking.

The others came closer with sadness. Thalia came by her side with a tear glistening on her check.

"That was a powerful supernova." Daniel said sadly.

"Where did Terra go to?" Jason asked. The hunters stayed their distance.

"I don't know, but Perseus is powerful to do that." Nike answered.

Annabeth looked down at him again. Gaia had risen.

"Well, children I am sorry to say that you must part." Nike began.

"What?" Annabeth cried.

"I am sorry Annabeth, but you must." Nike said with sympathy.

"We found him!" Annabeth shouted

"But Annabeth, you must know that, Camp Demi(Jupiter) still needs a leader. And must know of the Greek ways."

Annabeth bent her head down as a tell trickled down her cheek.

"Annabeth, we have to, we know of Romans, but they don't." Thalia whispered. "You're a daughter of Athena."

Annabeth hung her head. She was. But she didn't know what to say.

They had found him, but yet they couldn't take him back. She knew what her choice was but she wanted the opposite.

"I'm sorry Percy. Good luck. We'll see once again." She whispered and nodded, a tear stung her cheek.

"A hard choice, daughter of Athena, but as needed, I will bring you three back, " she gestured towards Annabeth, Piper, and Jason.

"Good luck." she whispered before they disappeared. Annabeth and Piper, and Jason appeared on a bench by the cabins. Jason stood up and looked at Annabeth. Pity filled his eyes as well as sadness.

"I'll go to Chiron to say that we have arrived." He said with a sorrowful tone.

Annabeth nodded and hugged her knees.

Piper looked at her with a tear also.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." she whispered.

Annabeth didn't answer.

"You know, he misses his friends also?"

"I'll leave you alone." Piper then said quietly as she walked off to the pavilion.

As she left, Annabeth looked up. Nigh was high. **(AN- Nigh is a word)** The stars gleamed high above. They seemed to twinkle at her.

"Oh Percy." She whispered. "Why do you always have to be the hero."

A shooting star shot across the sky. She then looked at it. Then she closed her eyes.

"I wish...I wish that he will be okay." she whispered. She then opened her eyes. The shooting star twinkled then disappeared.

"Beautiful stars tonight?" said a female voice beside her. Annabeth turned her teary face towards her left.

Next to her was Artemis in her 18-year-old form.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." she whispered

"You must know that I gave my blessing to the first boy? My blessing is given to each hunter to be able to be immortal but Percy was the first to have it actually. And Poseidon has never ever given a blessing, until now?" Artemis whispered to her.

Annabeth nodded her head. "I feel like a daughter of Aphrodite."

Artemis looked over at her. "We just must accept I guess. I didn't like Perseus at first but now I do. He has a strength in him. He has shown me." Annabeth nodded once again.

"I hope he is okay."

"You did wish didn't you?" Artemis said.

Annabeth looked at Artemis with surprise.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, then Annabeth Chase I hope also that your wish will be completed." Artemis said bending down. She then stood up then disappeared into a silver glow.

"Don't mention any of this." Artemis's voice echoed across her mind.

I hope also that your wish will be completed. We did she mean.

She cuddled her legs again and put her head against her knees.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." he whispered.

She then heard some sounds and saw Jason walking to her.

"Chiron wants to speak to you." He said.

She then stood up from the bench.

And followed Jason to the Big House.

She looked up again and whispered up to the stars, "Thank you, Lady Artemis, and Lord Poseidon." She cracked a smile. "And especially you Percy.

****End of Chapter 37**  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Son of Neptune**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

**Daniel Masykian**

He watched as they disappeared, leaving the hunters and them left. He sighed. A supernova as strong as that could even kills an immortal. How does Percy last?

Victoria changed to her Roman form as her chitin changed to a more roman toga.

"He is alive." She said as she looked over at him.

Thalia still sat by him with sadness clinging to her sides.

"I am sorry Hunters, but you must leave and go back to your campsite." Victoria said looking over at Jason's long lost sister.

"I understand." Thalia Grace whispered. "I hope he will wake."

The hunters bowed at the goddess then disappeared.

Now the only ones left were Heather, Matthew, Victoria, him, and a boy in a coma.

.xXx.

Matthew Harrison

Lady Victoria looked over at him.

"You have a nice sword their, boy."

"Thanks."

"A sword of Achilles, hasn't seen the daylight in centuries. Great power indeed lies within the sword." Nike said looking over to Matthew.

Matthew looked down at the sword that pulsed with power.

"Wield it well child of mars." Matthew nodded.

"Child of Vulcan, you have done well. Danae, a broken hearted one, you brought the woman out of it." Victoria said nodding at him with approval.

"Thank you." Daniel said nodding giving thanks.

"Daughter of Trivia, you a powerful child, powerful indeed, a great and dangerous destiny before you, be prepared."

"Thank you, Lady Victoria, thank you." Heather Richards bowed to her and smiled softly at her.

"Child of Poseidon," Victoria said looking down at Perseus. She kneeled next to him.

"I cannot heal thee, Gaia strong as she is will not let me, but you know the answer. You know it." Victoria said slowly and got up. "Children I will bring you to camp, tell Lupa you have accomplished it, do not start a meeting until he wakes. And he will,"

"Um...lady Victoria, what do you mean he knows," Daniel asked slowly and steadily.

"You will know in due time, but right now you must finish it and go back to camp, Good luck." She whispered.

Then a strong light emitted from them and then they stood near the campfire. It was about five at night.

Heather then gasped. Matthew turned around to see that Percy wasn't there.

"Where's Percy?" She whispered.

_He is in the infirmary,_ a voice said behind them all. He turned around once again to see Lupa standing there to greet them._ You have done well, you have defeated many things but more likely have don't us a favor, good job._

.xXx.

**Annabeth Chase**

She walked before her teacher.

"Success." she whispered even when a tear was trickling down her cheek.

Chiron looked at her with worry. "What is wrong Annabeth?"

She looked up at him. "Percy."

Jason stood next to her also with worry written across his face.

"Go on, Annabeth." Chiron whispered.

"H-he...stopped Gaia and is in a coma."

"Do you want to tell Chiron the story?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell him."

"Okay." Jason softly whispered.

"We went all the way to New Jersey to find them attacking Alcyoneus. We helped stop him with a strategy. Many people were there. Percy, a girl named Heather Richards, Daniel Masykian, and Matthew Harrison. " she gulped. "They had a boat that they had sailed from California and to there. We began our journey towards New York. They were equipped with the correct equipment. The ozone burning above us."

Chiron nodded as he pulled his wheelchair closer behind the coffee table.

"Once we got there, we then tried to get up to Olympus and the elevator refused to get to our commands, but we reached the 600 floor. We opened Olympus quoting Peracles. After that we traveled back to California to the wolf house. The most important part of the mission. "

"We went against battle with Lycaon, and Gaia's Army with Gaia within it. We battled them. I was looking for Nike for their prophecy was to defeat her with victory. Later on in the end, Gaia awakened and Percy is in a coma."

.xXx.

**Heather Richards **

"Lupa?" She asked softly after everyone had left to go have their dinner and lunch.

_Yes child?_

"Well...when will Percy wake up?" she was afraid of what had happened of course.

_We don't know, but we will wait till he wakes_

"Thank you, Lupa." she smiled softly and then bowed then walked away. She walked to the pavilion.

Her meal had awaited her.

Victoria whispered in her mind, _A dangerous destiny lies before you. Be ready._

****The end of chapter** 38  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**So at this moment...Percy is still asleep, and we have some unexpected information...what is going on? We want to know right? so at this point, we will also see what the sword of Matthews is about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

**Matthew Harrison**

After the campfire, Heather seemed to be very quiet.

He sat on the steps alone. It was right after lunch, during Free Time.

"Father, I still wonder, why did you give me this sword?" He wondered.

"I didn't earn this at all, why?"

No respond came.

"thanks dad."

Matthew then began to leave.

"It is because you are special." said a rough voice behind him.

Matthew turned to find a man covered with imperial gold armor all across his body. Fire-like eyes stood behind a helmet.

"Lord Mars?" Matthew said shocked.

"Yes, son." Mars said with respect filled in his voice.

"Why dad?" Matthew wondered once again.

"Hasn't Victoria ready told you? You are part of this prophecy."

"I-I am?" Matthew stuttered.

"Yes, my son," Mars said softly.

"Really?" Matthew was shocked of course.

"Do you remember the prophecy?" Mars said with sternness in his voice.

"Yeah..."He responded softly.

"Now do you wonder why I did not claim you till now?"

"No?" He said meekly.

"The more you know about your life the more dangerous it is."

"Really?"

"Yes." Mars nodded. "Sit down son."

Matthew sat down uncomfortably but tried not to show it.

"I did not want you to have the same history as Perseus." He said softly."

"What?" Matthew was utterly confused at this moment.

"Many have strong history's from their past, yet they still does not know it, only small pieces. Here's one story."

"oh."

"It started when he was 12." Mars looked up to see if his son was listening.

"He found his way to camp, not this one but Camp Half-Blood. He felt alone, but then he was claimed by one of the great three, Poseidon. Later on, he was awarded a quest, to save the lightning bolt of Zeus that was stolen. He took two of his friends and adventures out. He went to the underworld during unhappy times and defeated one god."

Matthew looked shocked.

"Later on, the next summer, when this young youth was 13, he went on another camp to find the golden fleece, to save his camp from falling. Then he was able to save more then one life and also, save his camp. He also gave credit to anodes called Clarisse." He stopped and seemed to smile a bit. Weird to see the god of agriculture and war.

"The winter after the summer, he found two children of Hades, and he sneaked out of camp to find a goddess, Artemis or how you refer to her as, Diana. Going on, he then the next summer, he then went into the labyrinth and did another quest to find Pan, and killed the Labyrinth as well as got a war before them. The next year, the war between the titans and demigods happened as Camp Jupiter took down Mount Tam. Camp half blood took the main and the boy also took the river Styx and lived late on winning." he finished.

Matthew was silent for a long time.

"I wonder who did all of that." He muttered.

"That was not even the whole story...only a short summary." Mars said softly.

"I was the god that got defeated." he whispered.

"Dad?" Matthew was shocked...he though that Lord Mars was strong.

"Pride overcame me then."

Matthew felt guilt in his eyes.

"Dad?" Matthew began. "Who was he?"

Mars stiffened. Matthew was shocked by all of this. His dad was changed by a big impact of one boy.

"He is Perseus Jackson." he answered.

"He is powerful and he has a secret."

Then Mars disappeared.

.xXx.

Matthew stayed by the amphitheater even when free time was over. He was lost in thought.

"Such a coincidence of all of this." He muttered to himself.

Then Heather then ran in. She almost fell running and fell to the top steps.

"Matthew!" She panted.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

She got up and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Percy has awoken."

**The end of Chapter 40**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY HAS AWOKEN! Gosh huh? I wonder what happens next right? Let's wait!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**So at this moment...Percy is still asleep, and we have some unexpected information...what is going on? We want to know right? so at this point, we will also see what the sword of Matthews is about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

**Matthew Harrison**

After the campfire, Heather seemed to be very quiet.

He sat on the steps alone. It was right after lunch, during Free Time.

"Father, I still wonder, why did you give me this sword?" He wondered.

"I didn't earn this at all, why?"

No respond came.

"thanks dad."

Matthew then began to leave.

"It is because you are special." said a rough voice behind him.

Matthew turned to find a man covered with imperial gold armor all across his body. Fire-like eyes stood behind a helmet.

"Lord Mars?" Matthew said shocked.

"Yes, son." Mars said with respect filled in his voice.

"Why dad?" Matthew wondered once again.

"Hasn't Victoria ready told you? You are part of this prophecy."

"I-I am?" Matthew stuttered.

"Yes, my son," Mars said softly.

"Really?" Matthew was shocked of course.

"Do you remember the prophecy?" Mars said with sternness in his voice.

"Yeah..."He responded softly.

"Now do you wonder why I did not claim you till now?"

"No?" He said meekly.

"The more you know about your life the more dangerous it is."

"Really?"

"Yes." Mars nodded. "Sit down son."

Matthew sat down uncomfortably but tried not to show it.

"I did not want you to have the same history as Perseus." He said softly."

"What?" Matthew was utterly confused at this moment.

"Many have strong history's from their past, yet they still does not know it, only small pieces. Here's one story."

"oh."

"It started when he was 12." Mars looked up to see if his son was listening.

"He found his way to camp, not this one but Camp Half-Blood. He felt alone, but then he was claimed by one of the great three, Poseidon. Later on, he was awarded a quest, to save the lightning bolt of Zeus that was stolen. He took two of his friends and adventures out. He went to the underworld during unhappy times and defeated one god."

Matthew looked shocked.

"Later on, the next summer, when this young youth was 13, he went on another camp to find the golden fleece, to save his camp from falling. Then he was able to save more then one life and also, save his camp. He also gave credit to anodes called Clarisse." He stopped and seemed to smile a bit. Weird to see the god of agriculture and war.

"The winter after the summer, he found two children of Hades, and he sneaked out of camp to find a goddess, Artemis or how you refer to her as, Diana. Going on, he then the next summer, he then went into the labyrinth and did another quest to find Pan, and killed the Labyrinth as well as got a war before them. The next year, the war between the titans and demigods happened as Camp Jupiter took down Mount Tam. Camp half blood took the main and the boy also took the river Styx and lived late on winning." he finished.

Matthew was silent for a long time.

"I wonder who did all of that." He muttered.

"That was not even the whole story...only a short summary." Mars said softly.

"I was the god that got defeated." he whispered.

"Dad?" Matthew was shocked...he though that Lord Mars was strong.

"Pride overcame me then."

Matthew felt guilt in his eyes.

"Dad?" Matthew began. "Who was he?"

Mars stiffened. Matthew was shocked by all of this. His dad was changed by a big impact of one boy.

"He is Perseus Jackson." he answered.

"He is powerful and he has a secret."

Then Mars disappeared.

.xXx.

Matthew stayed by the amphitheater even when free time was over. He was lost in thought.

"Such a coincidence of all of this." He muttered to himself.

Then Heather then ran in. She almost fell running and fell to the top steps.

"Matthew!" She panted.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

She got up and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Percy has awoken."

**The end of Chapter 40**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY HAS AWOKEN! Gosh huh? I wonder what happens next right? Let's wait!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Percy is AWake! We need more information? What is going on? This goes to the story of the real Son of Neptune...**

**Disclaimer- I seriously do not own this story! wait i do..but i do not own the heroes of Olympus**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

**Percy Jackson**

He was torn away from the human world and descended into the underworld. He wondered what was going on. He seemed to be swept within the world of his own. His own world torn away from his own soul.

He then began to see a man in chains by the River Styx. Built with muscles and dreadlocks tumbling down his chest. Black skin as dark as the floor of the undersigned walls.

Percy then whispered something.

"Who are you?"

The man looked up and grimaced. Percy looked down to his hands. His dark skinned hands were rapped in chains with all kinds of metal within it.

"You're chained." Percy whispered.

The man sighed.

"Perseus Jackson." the man whispered with sadness in his voices.

"How do you know my name?" Percy softly said with shock.

"Perseus, you are not really here. But when you do, save me." the man pleaded.

"How do I know you are not my enemy?"

"I am not, but the gods were locked up in Olympus for this reason."

"I am not able to help you without knowing who you are." Percy asked once again.

"Perseus, first promise you will save me." the man pleaded.

Percy gulped. He didn't know if he should trust him. Chains held him stuck to his post unable to move and even Hades cannot reach him.

_He is a friend_ a voice whispered.

Percy looked to see young lady next to him. A dark gown with trash within it.

"Who are you?" Percy wondered. "Wow I'm saying that a lot today."

The lady seemed to smile at his humor. _I am Styx, and yes I am the one in the river,_

"He is a friend?" Percy asked.

_yes child, I also realized that you have dipped in my river as well as my sister Lethe._

"Yeah...heh-heh, the other was an accident." Percy mumbled.

_If you have dipped in mine and taken a fall in the River Lethe and not had died or had your memory wiped, you are stronger than you think_ she whispered to him.

"How?"

_the thing is that you have the power to use our powers now, even though you are invincible now._

"Really?"

_yes...now you must speak to our friend here._ then she disappeared into mist.

"Who are you than." Percy asked firmer at the man.

"I am Thanatos, I keep souls from escaping yet Gaia has imprisoned me herself." The man answered.

"Thanatos? The god of death?" Percy shocked said

"Yes, and she looked me in this with Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, Silver, Celestial Bronze, and as well a metal from one of the strongest rivers in the underworld."

"How can you not get out." Percy wondered.

"Not even Lord Zeus can escape me from this prison, only one metal can and it is unknown." He softly said dropping his head.

"I could try to find it." Percy tried to cheer him up.

"Perseus, it is lost, and it may even be in space."

"In space? In the void?" Percy looked surprised at this comment.

"Yes, Perseus. And I am the reason why all the monsters won't stay in the underworld. Once I am locked up, monsters and others may rise."

Percy looked down and tried to think. "I am sorry sir."

"I'm surprised the ADHD is not attacking you yet." Thanatos whispered.

"What?" Percy looked wide-eyed at Thanatos.

"You are not a god Perseus, but you have more then 50% of god blood within you."

"H-how?" Percy stammered.

"Do you not forget being blessed by two gods? Two gods who never give blessings. Blessings of one of the most powerful. If you cut yourself, that would be the reason why you have gold sprinkles within your blood and silver." Thanatos winked at him. Percy was surprised the god of death winked at him.

He then pulled Anaklusmos out of his pocket and took it out of pen form. Then he slashed at his left forearm. Crimson blood flowed down but silver blood was within it as well a as gold speckle.

"How?" Percy muttered.

"Two blessings have never came, that is why you are special and how you are stronger than any demigod." Thanatos whispered. "You have the powers to make one forgot, the mist, and the power to have one cause pain. You are powerful than any demigod, that is why you are chosen for many decisions."

"Really?" Percy whispered.

"I have a feeling that Lady Hera would like to speak with you, Thank you, Perseus." Thanatos whispered. Then everything disappeared, leaving him in Lady Hera's own domain on Olympus. She wore a white Chiton and was sitting on a throne on her estate.

"You have done well, Perseus."

"Uh...Lady Hera," Percy stuttered

"Your humor mocks me, Perseus." Hera glared.

"sorry, so why am I?"

"I think it is time you get your memories back, it has been about 2 months now.

"Also, I notice that Thanatos has told you." Hera said looking at the blood that came out of the sword cut."

"Be careful, pain may come." Hera whispered.

All of a sudden, a rapture of memories flooded his mind.

Times when his mother was stolen from him, Hades threatening him more than three times, his own best friend, Grover lost, Annabeth taken from his own side, having a monster as a best friend. Another memory of the gods deciding if they should kill him, when Artemis was trapped under the sky. When he refused immortality, when everything changed, because of him.

Flooded with memories of his own.

"These are my memories?" Percy asked after getting off the floor from pain.

"Yes, Perseus."

"HOW?" He cried. He didn't understand.

"they are."

"You debating on killing me? You hating me for saying one thing about you, How?" Percy whispered. Tears tumbled down his cheeks.

Hera then began to clutch her head.

"Stop it, Perseus," she grimaced. "Why Styx." she whispered.

Percy then tried to control his temper.

Hera unclenched her head and looked toward him.

then a voice whispered in his mind._ you know they answer, you know you do._

Percy froze. Nike, he thought.

"I do," he whispered.

"yes, you do, Perseus, I think it is time you wake, to understand it all." Hera agreed.

Then everything disappeared once again. A picture of the infirmary replaced his vision.

He tried to get up, but was unable. Everything came back to him.

The door opened and then a wolf appeared in the frame and whispered out loud for the first time he heard.

"Perseus."

**The end of chapter 41**

* * *

><p><strong>INFoRMATION! RIGHT? INFORMATION! When is the end of the story? we may not know till much later<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**I hope you Like this Chapter...It may just be one of my best, hopefully. And please review to this! please do!**

**To the story**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Heroes of Olympus, The Son of Neptune, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, and anything by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

**Percy Jackson**

"What do I have something on my face or something?"

Everyone exploded into laughter.

Heather went up to him and said, "You know it's hilarious how you say that hat after you changed the tide of the war."

"I did?" Percy said with surprise in his voice.

"Wow...Percy," she muttered.

_Can all praetor leaders come to the meeting room immediately, as well as Matthew, Heather, and Perseus_ Lupa's voice echoed across everyone's minds.

"Let us go." Percy said.

.xXx.

**If Christian...listen to the song Our God from this point...if not change the thing to Our Demigod**

In five minutes the assembly begun.

"Well...about a month ago, all of you know we departed to go on our Quest," Percy began. "We traveled off westward to San Francisco. A battle began to assemble by Khoine, but that only meant one thing, one thing, the beginning of a new war. We also realized another part of this prophecy, the monsters will continue coming back.

"After leaving the battle, we went to the sea where my father, Poseidon; not Neptune but Poseidon, gave us a boat, called Across the Seas. We traveled for days around the coast of California with it. Any monsters did not fight us for those days. Two weeks had passed on that boat an we then reached New Jersey. We found the demigod as all of you know is Daniel Masykian." He motioned towards the warrior in the back of the room.

"we met Alcyoneus as we met him here as well. He was weak then and we took him out much later by using all of our abilities together, but not just us four. I first must explain another thing," Percy began. "Before I was here, I actually was in another camp."

"Really? I guessed it!" Gwen shouted.

"Don't get mad when I say this as I begin," Percy looked up. "I'm Greek, that camp Is Greek and is where I have been and where Jason Grace now stands at this moment."

"Wow..." someone said in the background. Percy turned and smiled lightly at Chase.

"So Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite or Venus, Jason Grace, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva or Athena tagged along."

"Hey she has my name!" Chase shouted again.

"So they were part of our crew we met in New Jersey. Then we traveled up to New York, Olympus. We went to the Empire State Building to open the building once again. We took time to open it as others may say. Me quoting Peracles for some reason. Then the real part of the quest began, going to the wolf house. We traveled all the way to California again where we stand today. Once we reached our destination we were depleted but we continued to find ourselves in front of an army and in a trap. First we needed to find Nike. Annabeth was to find Nike or as you all say Victoria. Matthew here rushed up with his new girlfriend Heather to kill griffins and many others.

You will not get the full image if I explain it to you." Percy said but continued explaining it. He didn't want to tell them about how he got the blessings though Heather interfered and explained.

"And for me, it ended when...well...Terra has awakened." he whispered it softly.

The whole room was quiet and only soft movements of feet were heard.

_This is not good news at all._ Lupa whispered.

"I remember giving all my energy to stop her as her nuclear blast came towards us.

"But when I was in a coma, I had dreams," Percy began.

"This is the answer to why all the monsters will not stay in Tartarus." The sky darkened outside as he said it. Percy looked outside and gulped.

_I hope that it will be stopped._

"So...I was in the underworld by the River Styx. I saw a man chained to the wall of the underworld and was unable to get out of them. It was Thanatos, god of death." the room stayed quiet but shocked. It was the third god or goddess to be chained of Percy's knowledge.

"Once he is chained, monsters are out. He cannot get out for the metals of the chains forbid him to do so. Made of all metals, except one. And this one still is unknown.

"We must find it but it is not on earth even." Percy concluded.

_what came in, must stay in. For now we know thus, Thanatos must be freed and Terra has finally awakened._ Lupa whispered to the others.

_Campers, please go back and train, no training tomorrow until the morrow after._

They all left leaving Lupa in an unsure state.

_Perseus, you know are leader of legion 1_ Lupa told in his mind.

"Why must you mother, why." Lupa whispered.

"Why have you?" she cries in her human voice.

.xXx.

Hazel and Percy sat together by the shoreline. They dangled their feet over the edge of the cliff.

"I wonder who the seventh demigod may be," Hazel wondered.

"He or she is here, not my camp but this one," Percy answered.

"But how will we know?" She asked again.

"We will," Percy finished.

"Percy? Why did you ask me to come with you?" Hazel questioned.

"For I have a feeling you are the seventh demigod."

"What?"

"Yes," Percy said.

"well...how is your superstition so exact," Hazel said with mystery in her voice.

"For I am positive. Before here, when I was at camp half-blood, I went on many quests.

"My first summer there, I went on a quest to find Zeus's missing lightning bolt but finding as well, Hades helm of terror.

"My second summer, I went to the sea of monsters to find the golden fleece to heal my camp.

"My third winter to be more exact, I then went to save Artemis from Mount Othrys.

"The third summer, I went into the labyrinth to fulfill another mission.

"In the fifth summer, the was when the great prophecy came into play and I was part of the prophecy."

"Well...I can tell that you barely said anything," she said.

"I missed a lot of main ideas many, and I did all those quests with my friend Grover and Annabeth, my girlfriend," Percy replied.

"This time of year soon comes to an end," Hazel whispered.

"Yeah," he said looking down at the dancing waters.

One thing was made sure...Gaia had risen and they were in big trouble.

The Apocalypse has begun.

_**THE END OF THE STORY**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the ending. It was one of my best success of the story from the 3rd Person point. Please review and this is complete...wait...almost<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**I hope you Like this chapter, for me it is a personal favorite and I now present you Chapter 43...please review**

**Disclaimer...I do not own the Heroes of Olympus...nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians, or any of Rick Riordans work...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

**Percy Jackson**

"What do I have something on my face or something?"

Everyone exploded into laughter.

Heather went up to him and said, "You know it's hilarious how you say that hat after you changed the tide of the war."

"I did?" Percy said with surprise in his voice.

"Wow...Percy," she muttered.

_Can all praetor leaders come to the meeting room immediately, as well as Matthew, Heather, and Perseus_ Lupa's voice echoed across everyone's minds.

"Let us go." Percy said.

.xXx.

**If Christian...listen to the song Our God from this point...if not change the thing to Our Demigod**

In five minutes the assembly begun.

"Well...about a month ago, all of you know we departed to go on our Quest," Percy began. "We traveled off westward to San Francisco. A battle began to assemble by Khoine, but that only meant one thing, one thing, the beginning of a new war. We also realized another part of this prophecy, the monsters will continue coming back.

"After leaving the battle, we went to the sea where my father, Poseidon; not Neptune but Poseidon, gave us a boat, called Across the Seas. We traveled for days around the coast of California with it. Any monsters did not fight us for those days. Two weeks had passed on that boat an we then reached New Jersey. We found the demigod as all of you know is Daniel Masykian." He motioned towards the warrior in the back of the room.

"we met Alcyoneus as we met him here as well. He was weak then and we took him out much later by using all of our abilities together, but not just us four. I first must explain another thing," Percy began. "Before I was here, I actually was in another camp."

"Really? I guessed it!" Gwen shouted.

"Don't get mad when I say this as I begin," Percy looked up. "I'm Greek, that camp Is Greek and is where I have been and where Jason Grace now stands at this moment."

"Wow..." someone said in the background. Percy turned and smiled lightly at Chase.

"So Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite or Venus, Jason Grace, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva or Athena tagged along."

"Hey she has my name!" Chase shouted again.

"So they were part of our crew we met in New Jersey. Then we traveled up to New York, Olympus. We went to the Empire State Building to open the building once again. We took time to open it as others may say. Me quoting Peracles for some reason. Then the real part of the quest began, going to the wolf house. We traveled all the way to California again where we stand today. Once we reached our destination we were depleted but we continued to find ourselves in front of an army and in a trap. First we needed to find Nike. Annabeth was to find Nike or as you all say Victoria. Matthew here rushed up with his new girlfriend Heather to kill griffins and many others.

You will not get the full image if I explain it to you." Percy said but continued explaining it. He didn't want to tell them about how he got the blessings though Heather interfered and explained.

"And for me, it ended when...well...Terra has awakened." he whispered it softly.

The whole room was quiet and only soft movements of feet were heard.

_This is not good news at all._ Lupa whispered.

"I remember giving all my energy to stop her as her nuclear blast came towards us.

"But when I was in a coma, I had dreams," Percy began.

"This is the answer to why all the monsters will not stay in Tartarus." The sky darkened outside as he said it. Percy looked outside and gulped.

_I hope that it will be stopped._

"So...I was in the underworld by the River Styx. I saw a man chained to the wall of the underworld and was unable to get out of them. It was Thanatos, god of death." the room stayed quiet but shocked. It was the third god or goddess to be chained of Percy's knowledge.

"Once he is chained, monsters are out. He cannot get out for the metals of the chains forbid him to do so. Made of all metals, except one. And this one still is unknown.

"We must find it but it is not on earth even." Percy concluded.

_what came in, must stay in. For now we know thus, Thanatos must be freed and Terra has finally awakened._ Lupa whispered to the others.

_Campers, please go back and train, no training tomorrow until the morrow after._

They all left leaving Lupa in an unsure state.

_Perseus, you know are leader of legion 1_ Lupa told in his mind.

"Why must you mother, why." Lupa whispered.

"Why have you?" she cries in her human voice.

.xXx.

Hazel and Percy sat together by the shoreline. They dangled their feet over the edge of the cliff.

"I wonder who the seventh demigod may be," Hazel wondered.

"He or she is here, not my camp but this one," Percy answered.

"But how will we know?" She asked again.

"We will," Percy finished.

"Percy? Why did you ask me to come with you?" Hazel questioned.

"For I have a feeling you are the seventh demigod."

"What?"

"Yes," Percy said.

"well...how is your superstition so exact," Hazel said with mystery in her voice.

"For I am positive. Before here, when I was at camp half-blood, I went on many quests.

"My first summer there, I went on a quest to find Zeus's missing lightning bolt but finding as well, Hades helm of terror.

"My second summer, I went to the sea of monsters to find the golden fleece to heal my camp.

"My third winter to be more exact, I then went to save Artemis from Mount Othrys.

"The third summer, I went into the labyrinth to fulfill another mission.

"In the fifth summer, the was when the great prophecy came into play and I was part of the prophecy."

"Well...I can tell that you barely said anything," she said.

"I missed a lot of main ideas many, and I did all those quests with my friend Grover and Annabeth, my girlfriend," Percy replied.

"This time of year soon comes to an end," Hazel whispered.

"Yeah," he said looking down at the dancing waters.

One thing was made sure...Gaia had risen and they were in big trouble.

The Apocalypse has begun.

**THE END OF THE STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this story! This story is complete! maybe...<strong>

**Thank you**

**~ace or ac**


	44. Epilogue

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter...I hope you did and Now I present you with the EPILOGUE! wait...one more thing...I am writing a sequel to the real Son of Neptune...**

**Once the series is over..maybe ill write the finishing books to this story...maybe...**

**...and please to present the EPILOGUE...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Heroes of Olympus, nor Percy Jackson & the Olympians, anything by Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Chiron watched his students at Camp Half-Blood train and follow the directions of the Roman and Greek ways.

He then stiffened.

He then whispered, "Perseus has awoken."

.xXx.

**On Olympus**

A black void appeared, showing a man with planets and stars among his dark skin.

All the Olympians turned to him seeing Chaos himself standing before them. They got of their thrones and bowed down to their great-great grandfather.

"Why have you come, Chaos," Zeus whispered.

"You will not win with Gaia now awake," He answered.

"I believe that you will not win without a champion, one who will have my power, yes mine, as well as know a weapon to stop the monsters from rising."

"And who exactly are you looking for?" Artemis questioned.

"Perseus Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>The End of <strong>

**The Son **

**of **

**Neptune**

**Fan Fiction**

**By ace or ac**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this story...<strong>

**I actually started this story in Sedona, Arizona in April 24, 2011 and I finished this story in a ice-cream shop, Fosselman, I think thats's how you say it, on October 4, 2011**

**Thank You**

**~ace or ac**


End file.
